


Twisted

by Kaoz



Series: Phade [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 63,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoz/pseuds/Kaoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#7 I was back, in the mouth of hell and it was twisting around me. Maybe it wouldn’t let me go. Maybe this is where I would end… Deals with events after 'Not Fade Away'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

We were going back only this time it was Angel coming to save the Slayer in distress. Ok, so maybe not distressed or in need of saving but we came back to finish out the fight. That had to count for something even if the end is upon us or what ever. Like I hadn't heard that one before. Ha!

Angel pulled up to the curb across from Buffy's house. He had the saddest look on his face. He'd given up Connor and the weird part was none of the other's could remember him. Angel had packed up all the baby things, anything the teen had left behind and put it away. More like he hid it and though I hadn't asked before I was thinking it was time I did just that.

"What happened with Connor?"

Angel glanced at me sharply, the flash of yellow in his brown eyes much clearer in the dark.

"What?"

"Preternatural hearing a bit off? Connor, your son, what happened to him?" I asked again and hopefully this time it was much clearer. I was getting this niggling feeling he was trying to hide something but… well; it wasn't like I couldn't find out if I really wanted to. He just knew I wouldn't without his permission.

"How do- why do you still remember?" he asked instead of giving me the answer.

"Angel, what did you do? Where's Connor?" the concern was clear, I wasn't going to hide it. Sure Connor was a pain in every one's ass but the kid was family. I can't believe I said that but it's true. After everything that's happened there's no denying I've grown attached to all of them, even Gunn with his annoying tough thug act. He's really a big softie…

"They gave him a family. He's happy now." But I could see he wasn't. As a parent we want what's best for our kids but it hurts none the less when you have to give them up. I couldn't believe what he'd just said.

"Angel… I'm sorry." I truly was because from what I'd seen of Angel he had so much love to give- it was those gypsies and their curse that did it. They couldn't just kill the demon in him no, they bring back the man and torture him with a soul for all eternity which, come on that's going to be like for ever! Nothing's going to kill Angel.

"Why do you still remember?" he asked again. "None of you were supposed to remember. That was the deal."

"That was your deal?" I couldn't believe it. "Seriously that's all you asked for? To give Connor a happy life? Without you?"

He nodded, unable to say anything else. I let out a pent up breath and sat back more than deflated. He didn't ask for anything for himself, not like I had and I'm sure the others had asked for something as well. I couldn't believe he'd been that selfless… Of course Wolfram & Hart gave him what he asked for- more pain and unhappiness.

"You really are one of a kind, Angel. It's not fair…" it really wasn't.

"Guess it's like Jasmine's effect. Doesn't work on you." Angel answered completely avoiding my sympathetic look or what I had just said. "So."

"So." We sat there for a minute until I figured I couldn't put off facing the Potentials and every one else I had told off. "Krap, I hate having to walk in there after-."

"All those things you said?" Angel cut in with absolutely no hint of sympathy in his voice. "Yeah, they deserved it from what you told me. Do a little fire show if they get out of hand again. Should put them back on track."

"Fire show, huh? That's your advice. Scare them with fire, great." I scoffed getting out of the car and pushing the seat forward for Mayahuel to slip out. She'd been quiet as a mouse the entire ride. I wouldn't blame her for imagining all sorts of torture to impart since I practically tore her away from little Temoc, brought her back to the Hell Mouth for some death and dying. She handed me my duffel before reaching for hers and once we stood on the side walk I felt like getting back in and driving off with Angel. What the hell was I doing here anyway?

"We go in, now?" Mayahuel asked softly at my side. I wished it wasn't but Angel wasn't about to let me go home… not with his precious Slayer in need of soldiers who wouldn't kick her out of her own home.

"Yeah, time to go in." I answered moving around the car. If I had to be here then I would and I'd make sure Buffy was safe. I'd been dreading having to hunt her down but Angel said she was back home. That was one thing I hadn't been expecting but maybe the Potentials learned their lesson. I wondered if anyone had apologized.

"Señor Angel." Mayahuel went to Angel's window, much to my surprise. She knew what he was, it frightened her… "You watch over my brother, si?"

I couldn't help the smile seeing Angel's perplexed face. Here was this little girl asking him to take care of another kid. He was probably scared Temoc would end up wanting him dead just like Connor had.

"Uh, sure. Yes." He said with a crooked smile and if he meant that to be re-assuring he would have done better just being serious.

"Gracias." Mayahuel turned away and headed up to the house while I winked at Angel's uncomfortable face. He drove off with a scowl I knew would wear off as soon as he saw the little blond Slayer. Maybe this time they would end up happily ever after. He sure deserved some happiness…

"Who let you in?"

"Aah," I turned around pasting a smile on my face clearly recognizing the voice. "Kennedy, you're still breathing. Too bad." I finished with fake sympathy that only earned a much uglier glare from the Potential.

"We lost some girls and you're making cracks?" Kennedy raged. Clearly I'd hit a nerve.

"If I remember correctly you were all gung-ho for killing the bad guy." I stepped closer being eye to eye with this one, thanks to the heel of my boots. I would have really hated having to look up for this. "You saying you changed your mind?"

"What's going on?" a new voice, softer yet threaded with steel had both of us turning to answer. Well, I just wanted to look cuz I was curious.

"Un-invited deserters."

"Hola. I'm Phade Vartan, this is Mayahuel De Garzes." I held out a hand and pointed over my shoulder at Mayahuel who was still standing in the hall. "She's a Potential, we came with Angel from Los Angeles. I haven't seen you before." I kept ignoring the huffing breaths from Kennedy.

"Vala Rey. I'm the Slayer." She shook my hand and I laughed.

"Creo que oí mal. You're who again?" I looked her over thinking she was pretty young though not enough to be a Potential. Her black hair was pulled into a braid but the swatches of blue and purple were visible. She wore leather cuffs around her wrists and a triple looped leather strip around her throat, the ends tucked into the black t-shirt. She kinda reminded me of Faith with her dark eyes rimmed in black liner but it was the look in them that hinted at _who_ she was.

"Me oíste. I'm the Slayer or… I was before I died." She answered looking me over.

"Oh, well. Happens a lot around here doesn't it. Buffy's died twice that I've heard of. Are you sure there aren't more of you hiding somewhere…?" she barely smiled though it wasn't a happy hey you're funny smile.

"Not that I've come across." Vala said.

"They can't stay." Kennedy threw in. She stood with hands on hips glaring at us.

"Last I looked you're still a Potential and this is _not_ your home." Vala told her and to my amazement there was no argument.

None.

"Me caes bien, Vala." I told her with a huge grin.

"Gracias." She replied though her brow was furrowed. Hadn't she heard the stories yet? I was like the big evil bitch here.

More of the Potentials came out but I ignored them and followed Vala to where Rupert was holding court in the basement. Mayahuel broke off as soon as she saw Sabine. I didn't mind since she took my duffel with her and I was more than relieved to see the girl was still alive. They were the only two I felt any responsibility for.

"Looks like you're getting ready to fight a war." I commented seeing all the weapons easily at hand.

"We are fighting a war. Le guste a quien le guste." Vala answered.

"No te gusta, verdad. I don't agree with it either. The Powers That Be have a sick sense of what's right and wrong when they throw little girls to their deaths." Vala stopped in the middle of the stairs and just stared.

"Me caes bien." She repeated and then a soft smile graced her lips.

It was a start, I already counted one Slayer a friend though Faith was more like the little sister I never had. Vala, on the other hand, she was a grown woman closer to me in age than any of the Slayers and I could see she'd been exerting some adult authority with the Potentials. Shut Kennedy up real quick.

"Phade?" and that's my cue. Pasting on a smile I came into the basement far enough the others could see me. Three of the older Potentials were down here with Rupert, Willow and Anya.

"Hello." Oh yeah, they don't look happy to see me. "The door was open." Why I felt like I had to explain myself is beyond stupid but the words were out so too late…

"Willow, take care of that." Rupert kept his pale blue eyes on me.

"Sure, Giles." The red head didn't move but I could feel her use of magic. It was like a warm wind passing over my skin. I hadn't felt anything like it before, this was the first time and I noticed there was a smell, like spring all flowers and sweetness…

"Is there a reason you're here, Ms. Vartan." Rupert's voice cleared the fog in my brain and the picture I'd been holding vanished like a whiff of dust.

"Hmmm. Yes, yes there is…" and my reason, my reason would be…

 _'Focus, stupid. You're fighting the Slayer's war.'_

There it was, that insulting little voice I'd thought long gone by now but it had given me a reason.

"I'm here to fight-."

"You left." Anya cut me off, a furious look on her pale face. Was I at fault here?

"Yes, I did. Angel dropped us off. You're obviously short staffed-."

"You're too late. Girls have already died." Anya crossed her arms, the blond curls bouncing with her agitation.

"Shut up." I was getting pissed. So what they didn't like me any more because I told them off, they had it coming and here I was acting like I was in the wrong. Well, screw them only I was stuck here because- bec- well, just because of Angel?

"I'm not here for any of you, well, Buffy and Faith but not any of you because I still stand by what I said before I left and I'm not taking any of it back."

Ok, that sounded so much like a spoiled brat. Wonderful. I stomped back upstairs refusing to feel like I was wrong.

"Phade," Vala's voice halted my pacing. I hadn't even noticed the back and forth or the curious eyes peering into the kitchen. "Que fue eso?"

"No te han contado el chisme?" when she shook her head 'No' I was surprised. I was sure Kennedy would have taken the opportunity to bad mouth me. "Let's take a walk."

"You're armed?" Vala smiled. I should have known then…

We headed south into the abandoned town. When Angel had driven us in I'd noticed how lonely it all felt, like an old western ghost town but just without the tumbleweed and old west stuff.

Two women, seemingly vulnerable… we had to have made an enticing pair. I'd noticed Vala's holster had a couple of loops in each side. They were big enough for a stake. She'd put on a long black coat over her jeans and t-shirt. It hid the short sword strapped to her hip. The sound of our boot heels echoed along the empty street and there were no lights in the windows, not like my other visit when there had still been people.

"Those really work?" I asked meaning her guns. Unless she had silver bullets I didn't see what use they would be. Of course I had mine because Ryan wouldn't let me go 'unprepared'. It had taken a while for me to feel comfortable using a gun but I still prefer my Sai or a sword or my bow…

"Yes. I've kinda grown partial to these." Vala laughed patting her side and it was clear she had thought of something from before.

"Care to share?" she seemed hesitant but nodded anyway.

"I was thinking of my dislike for guns. During my training I was never taught to use them. We Slayers have more traditional weapons…"

"Yeah, you mean ancient death traps. How do you manage _not_ to get killed while re-loading the crossbow?" I wondered out loud. I swear sometimes my brain lo-jacks my mouth.

"I don't like them either." Vala said into the night. "Maty let me use a bow."

"A bow?" My eyes lit up like it was Christmas. "You have a bow?" she probably thought I was crazy the way I was behaving. "I'm not loony, I swear. It's just that you're the only one outta that bunch not to worship the damn thing. Even Buffy prefers the bulky contraption."

"Yes, Giles has pointed out the many qualities of the crossbow." She rolled her chocolate eyes and I couldn't keep the giggle in. I got embarrassed at my little girl giggle and covered my mouth like that's gonna make her forget the sound I just made. Ha!

"So what happened?" I knew what she meant. It was only fair after all but still, I rolled my eyes heaven ward.

"I told them off." That was an understatement, if ever. "They were being stupid! Ok, so maybe they don't like where Buffy was leading but she is the Slayer- err, current-err, what ever you know what I mean. They've been following her from day one and all of a sudden it's 'Oh, we don't like this idea. Time to get a new leader-Slayer.' And just their luck they got a spare but you know, I don't blame Faith." I really don't. She was just the excuse; they used her and look what happened. She gets hurt and its back to Buffy in charge, like it was Faith's fault they walked into the trap. "Rupert was the biggest disappointment. He's supposed to be the adult here and he was the worst…gah! He was like this spoiled brat having a fit cuz he wasn't getting his way. A grown man… but those two; Willow and Xander. They're supposed to be her best friends and him with his speeches all warm and fuzzy feeling but he finally gets hurt and it's 'Oh, I can't-.'"

"He lost an eye, Phade."

"He-." So she had a point, Xander lost a body part a very important body part he can't just re-grow… ok, no time to get off track but maybe later I can research the re-growing parts because that's always handy. "Fine. He has a valid excuse but what about Willow? The little witch is siding with her bed buddy over the best girlfriend who I'm sure has saved her life more than once."

"It is a betrayal." Vala agreed. "You have to understand we are fighting a war and not just with vampires or demons. This is the First."

"Big deal, this one goes down like all the ones before." I waved her off more focused on my resurfacing anger at the unjustness of it all. And Willow going all stupid over a good fuck- gah!

"No, not like all the ones before, Phade. This isn't a game. _I've_ never seen anything like this before not even when I… This is big." She finished instead. Vala was right; I was letting myself get distracted by pettiness.

"Ok, but I still don't see myself trusting them with my life. Especially those two, Kennedy and Rona."

"I don't either." We looked at each other, me being the incredulous one. "They're instigators."

"Yeah…" was she really seeing what I had from the very first?

"Rona, she's young and frightened but she had reason to be. That's not an excuse, Phade and I don't see her being much help in the fight to come. Then there's Kennedy. You know, once a Potential gets to a certain age the Watchers know she won't be called and so she's thrown into Watcher training. Makes them… amargas. Nunca pueden dejar atras lo que no tuvieron."

"No shit but I'd rather assume Ken has a stick up her ass." Vala's look was amused but at least we agreed on the important things. Betrayal was _not_ ok and it was never forgivable.

"Eres tremenda." Vala commented with a laugh.

"Yep, I am." I wasn't going to deny it. "So… how'd you die?" now this was personal, she might not answer, she might get pissed off but I was curious. How _did_ the Watchers miss a Slayer?

"Perdon?" Vala's voice grew softer and I didn't know her well enough to know if it was a good or bad sign.

"Curiosity." I shrugged hoping I hadn't put my foot so far up my ass I couldn't pull it out. "It hasn't killed me yet but they keep telling me its just luck." I tried the funny since I had nothing else.

"Really, you don't look like a cat." She said it straight faced and I blinked. Had she made a funny?

"Uuh, no. I guess I don't…" then I remembered the box in my closet with the tail and ears. "But I got the ears and tail put away…" that got a smile.

"You're curious about how I got… 'lost'." I nodded but it wasn't like she was paying attention to me any more.

"I died and just like Buffy, when she died, another was called. Had Giles known or even Buffy they could have hidden her away somewhere, changed her name and let her have a… normal… life…" it didn't sound like Vala had lived 'normal' she didn't even sound happy but that could just be because she was back in the thick of things.

"Why are you here? I mean if you were 'lost' and they couldn't get you why come back to this?" she looked around at the deserted street probably seeing what I was seeing…

"Bringers." I glanced at her sharply. The blind monks that had been gutting little Potentials and even went after Faith in prison; I guess it makes sense they would know about Vala. "They found me and once I figured out what was going on I came here. I wasn't planning on telling them who I was but Giles…" she laughed, a not happy sound. "The man is a damn encyclopedia of knowledge." Clearly Rupert had made another friend.

"What'd he do?" I couldn't help but wonder how he outed the woman beside me. Curiosity was getting worse, like an itch I had to scratch. Oh talk about itches! I didn't get nearly enough time to scratch this latest one with Ryan before it was time to go off and save the world again. What was wrong with me anyway? I was way too horny for this to be normal-.

"He threw a knife at my head."

"He what!" that was the last thing I expected her to say and if the baddies hadn't known we were out they sure as hell did now. I wasn't quiet.

"Knife. My head." Vala repeated clearly amused. "Don't worry, I caught it and gave myself away." She kept walking not bothering to search the inky shadows for hidden dangers. "Buffy and Faith were having heart attacks and brain pains trying to figure out how I could do that. I think they wanted to hurt him, Giles and then he told them who I was and it looked like they wanted to hurt me."

"You don't look hurt so I'm guessing they didn't." I retorted feeling like imparting some pain on the old Watcher. Where the hell did he get off throwing knives at women?

"No, they didn't." Vala confirmed. We walked in silence for a while noting the lack of un-life in town. You'd think they'd come and get us, two lonely females walking in the dark deserted town… so maybe they're not that stupid. Deserted town, two females, they're bound to figure out one of us is a Slayer.

Silently, we both headed towards the cemetery. Spending almost four years with Angel it was pretty much programmed into me, finding the evil un-dead. Sooner or later we were gonna hit pay dirt.

"So where have you been all this time?" Vala looked at me as if I hadn't just asked her that. I shrugged. What? I was curious and it wasn't like we had anything else to do.

"Oh fine. It doesn't look like we're going to find anything soon." Vala cast her eyes around probably hoping a vampire would jump out at us but… no such luck.

"Pay dirt." Vala said halfway through the interesting part of her Las Vegas encounter with what she called NightStalkers. They sounded like some funky band but according to Vala they hunt vampires.

"Huh?"

She nodded to the pair of… big bulky-.

"What are those?" Vala asked. They were huge, twice our size at least with pointy ears and dressed in…

"Furs? They really wearing furs?" I wondered if they'd be as smelly as they looked.

"Yes, that's fur but they aren't werewolves." Vala sounded sure and I wasn't going to contradict her-.

"Ooh! Uber vamps!" I exclaimed with a little too much enthusiasm. I turned to Vala a little embarrassed by my childish behavior; it was like I was reverting to 15 and all because I was feeling excited about not being the only woman with super strength. I mean there's Faith and Buffy but they're way younger…

"Sorry, little excited here. Uber vamps. I overheard part of Anya's study group last time I was here. About the only thing that kills them is direct sunlight or beheading. Their chests are like steel so staking is going to be difficult and they're supposed to be the Alpha dogs of their species. Faster, stronger and a smidge brainier."

"Nice to know. Anything else?" Vala asked reaching to her side for the gun.

"Yeah, no guns." I set a hand on her arm. "I'm pretty sure the bullet's likely to bounce off and I don't feel like being riddled with holes."

Vala stuck the gun back in its holster and reached to her hip for the sword; A really nice Japanese sword with a slightly curving blade and decorated hilt. It was slim and looked light as a feather in her hand.

"No guns." She agreed swinging the blade through the air in a lazy turn. "It would've been too easy."

"You know, I really do like you." I replied. We smiled at each other before moving into the field of stones. I was guessing it wasn't every day Vala found some one she could talk or hunt with. I know it's not an everyday thing for me. I usually have to keep checking to make sure they don't get killed and take care of my end of things.

"Where's yours?" Vala asked raising her sword suddenly concerned at my bare hands. I patted my back where the Sai were safely in their scabbards and told her not to worry since I wasn't a Potential. We had somehow by passed my whole being a Fury and demonstrations of what I could do. She didn't look too convinced but the Uber vamp swiped at her head.

"This is going to be fun. So, you know how bad I've been wanting a good old fashioned knock down, cemetery brawl?" the only answer I got was a menacing 'grr' and nails. Nails! I mean come on, can't they make a fist?

I ducked the second swipe at my head, even one handed he could take it off without trying. I smashed a fist into his face for emphasis. "See? Works much better."

I was having fun; feeling like this was my first hunt. I reached under my jacket feeling the hilt of the Sai in my hands. With every swipe the Uber took at my head I backed up until it 'grred' at me sticking his head so far forward I couldn't let it go to waste. The Sai slid out easily and slashing them across took the Uber's head without a problem. His body went up in a burst of ash which I stepped past smiling. It really did feel good to be out and killing again; vampires that is.

I took a moment to watch Vala kick ass. She didn't move like the other Slayers or like the vampires either which I'd heard from Angel was part of their Slayer-ness. Her body took advantage of the Slayer strength and agility, using the tombstones and landscape to her advantage. It was clear she'd had training, the techniques were flawless but the almost animal like movements she switched into were beautiful to watch. Two of the Uber vamps took themselves down trying to box her in. Now that was a sight.

"Atras!" the warning came a little late. Strong arms clamped around mine and I was off my feet. Vala was cut off from coming to my rescue by another set of Ubers only I was beginning to think they weren't Ubers and then the bitch bit me!

"Aah!" my scream was followed by a pained roar. I could feel blood, sticky and foul smelling on my neck, the brief flash of silver lit the night enshrouding the cemetery and then I was free. "Come on! Bite me!" I yelled. I slashed at the Turoks face. It was pissed off about having lost its teeth on my stone neck but I was pissed off as well.

"Phade?" I ignored Vala and ashed me a Turok-Han going after another one just as it lunged at me. I wanted blo-no, not blood, ash. I wanted to make lots of piles of ash. Itsy, bitsy puffs of ash. This is when I don't mind being strong, as a matter of fact I wish my arm could reach far enough to pat myself on the back.

My Sai whistled through the night sinking deep into the furred back. The first puff wasn't satisfying enough so I went for another. They tried ganging up on us. Had we been normal or just Potentials they could've torn us to shreds, easy peasy. Only they picked a Slayer and a Fury… not the best idea they'd had.

"Duck!" to her credit Vala didn't ask me where like some other idiot who shall remain nameless. She dropped to her stomach and lay flat on the grass. My Sai made another puff but that left the other Turok-Han stumbling against a headstone. I didn't think; just shoved both empty hands into the statue in front of me. A dozen missiles burst forth directed by my will, the small spheres lengthened until they were sharp spikes. They were stone not wood so there was no ash but the Turok-Han now looked like a porcupine.

Vala moved fast, turned over and sent it flying with a kick. She went after it sword swinging while I dealt with the last two Turok-Han. No one had said these came in a pack.

I ran forward, used a low headstone to push off of and put a flaming fist through its chest.

"Allergies," my eyes were glowing. I know because I could see everything back lit. "They're a bitch."

The Turoks roar was cut off as my arm flared to life. His body went up in a fiery puff and then with both arms still aflame the last Turok-Han didn't have a chance.

"A Fury." Vala's disbelief was kinda funny. I mean here _she_ is, the senior Slayer and she's giving me grief cuz I'm a Fury. "I get you don't mean like the mythological half bird half women or even the trio of females in mythology who turned insane those…"

"Who killed a family member?" I finished for her. See I do read up on my history. "No, as far as I can tell I don't work for the Powers That Be and I'm one of many. All of us existing at the same time. There's no Chosen one krap."

"Aren't you the lucky one." Vala murmured with just a hint of acid. I couldn't blame her, I felt the same way about the Powers That Be and their stupid idea that only one girl was enough to fight evil. It's pretty obvious how that hasn't turned out well considering all the dead girls between the first Slayer and Buffy. Maybe she was wondering why the Powers That Be didn't follow the Od VaiLumen's example and activate the other Potentials. I'd wondered about it from the moment I heard the 'One girl in all the world…' spiel.

"So the fire…" guess it was only fair since I'd been asking her all sorts of personal questions. Vala spoke Japanese even some Czech.

"A Fury has mastery over the elements." I sighed because I was having trouble understanding how stone was an element. It was just rock… "So far I've got three. The fire though I'm not so good with the control. Stone, my best element so far and water. Which I _so_ hate." I rolled my eyes wondering at the curse of the seaweed lady.

"Water? But fire and water don't mix. How is that possible?" Vala made a good point. I hadn't even thought of it before but I hadn't had much time to think about a lot of things. There was always some sort of emergency or catastrophe cropping up just when I got close to getting more information on these powers.

"I don't know but I'm missing a Guardian and I'm thinking that once I get him it'll mean I'm ready for this war."


	2. Chapter 2

"It slices, dices and makes julienne preacher."

Now those were not the first words I expected to hear walking into that kitchen but there was no denying the happy sound.

"Hey, party in my eye socket and everyone's invited." Oh God. Why couldn't he just not speak? I mean, he's a goof and maybe overmedicated at the moment but Xander's making eye jokes? "Sometimes I shouldn't say words."

"You really shouldn't. Maybe cut back on the meds a smidge." I probably should have kept my mouth shut but seeing as the silence only got heavier I really felt the need to say something more only Vala shook her head imperceptively and then Buffy beat me to it. The speaking, I mean.

"Phade?" Buffy looked confused. It got me to thinking Angel hadn't gotten around to telling her he dropped us off, the big goof.

"I see you're back where you belong. Get any apologies yet?" I looked around the silent room feeling all sorts of heavy vibes but most especially the death rays from the Key were just hilarious. Really, what's the fake thing going to do to me? Stare me to death. I couldn't help making the dig anyway. They were all just going about their business like they'd never betrayed her.

"Ms. Vartan," Giles began with the wiping of his glasses.

"Aw, come on Rupert. What happened to 'Phade'? Are you still upset cus I called you out? We're all adults here or we should be not that-." Here I glanced at the Key who seemed to shrink in just a little, like it had feelings… "Well, it shouldn't be difficult to say or admit you were wrong." But none of them wanted to be first if at all and the Key, well I was pretty clear on how _not_ important that thing was to me.

"Phade, now isn't the time." Buffy ordered and I couldn't help the flash of fire. It just pissed me off she was letting them off the hook so easy. I know she noticed, know the others did as well because they took a collective step away from me and the door.

"You're a better person than I, Buffy." It was true. I could never just let a betrayal like theirs go and still treat them the same let alone look at them. Had it been me I would've moved on, left them to their fate and just gone my way. Real friends didn't do what they did. Real friends didn't pretend they hadn't stabbed you in the back with a really big knife.

"I'm opening the HellMouth in the morning."

Damn, I hadn't been expecting her to do that.

"Are you sticking around?"

"Well, you did go and find your self another Slayer…" both of us turned to Vala who had been standing out of the way. "But you don't have a Fury and one of those is always handy plus Angel would be really pissed off if I just up and walked out leaving you with this bunch."

I could feel Buffy's sigh and see the eye roll she tried to hide but it was true and she didn't deny it either.

"Hi."

Faith had been avoiding me, I could tell and I didn't like it. It didn't matter if the others gave me the cold shoulder, they weren't important to me. Faith, the baby of the Slayers was like a little sister. I had that sort of affection for her and I don't know why but that's how I feel.

"You going to run away from me?"

Faith looked up from her seat on the back porch. Her eyes were darker than usual and I just knew the girl was lashing herself over what happened at the vineyard. I took a seat beside her careful not to get too close cus she hated that.

"Tell me those shits aren't blaming you for that little fiasco because-."

"It was my fault, PJ." Her words were soft but effectively cut off my threats. Not that I would really hurt the Potentials…

"Otra vez. Are you never going to let your self move one? You keep beating your self up over the past when you should be concentrating on the future. As in tomorrows future and this wild plan y'all have."

"Y'all?" Faith's lips quirked at the corners but she didn't smile. "You seriously said 'y'all'."

"I tell you not to go all mopey and you pick up on my left over Texas lingo? What's wrong with this picture?" I sighed and leaned on the side railing.

"After tomorrow I won't be the only one." She murmured looking out into the backyard.

"Honey, you're not the only one now. Have you missed the other two Slayers inside?" I questioned. I totally forgot about the not touching but my hand on her shoulder didn't have Faith moving away. She just sat there.

"That's different. All of us, we were Called, Chosen. But those girls… we're activating them and I'm not sure it's the right thing to do."

"How's that? You get more help, it's not up to you alone or Buffy or Vala. You guys get mini me's to help in this war."

So where was the bad in all of this? Sure there are still some way too young to get themselves killed but it's not like they were being forced. Not the way Buffy was planning this.

"Help. PJ, I-. Look what I done. I killed a man because- well because I didn't care. I wasn't careful and I didn't care." She got up and stomped into the yard looking for something to hit. "What if there's more. Like me. Slayers who don't care, who go bad… it's on us for activating them."

"Faith, no." I stood and though I wanted to walk to her side I stayed were I was. She needed space either that or she'd really take a swing at me. "Look, they go bad or evil then-."

"We send the cleaners after them? Like the Council sent them for me?" her eyes flashed like hard onyx. I didn't know what she was talking about but it was clearly not a good thing.

"What?"

"They were going to kill me but I switched bodies with Buffy. They took her instead while I pretended to be her but the more I was her the more I saw everything I- it was all wrong. I was wrong…"

This was new, this was not the sort of confession I was thinking to hear or have to maneuver around but a body switch? Really? They can do that? Cool. Only I couldn't say that, not now.

"So you're thinking the girls are going to go evil on y'all- don't make me… just, look, everyone has to make their own choices. You have and maybe they weren't good but it goes back to what I told you before. _You_ didn't have anyone teaching you right from wrong. You were alone and scared, you did the best with what you had and it was a bitch, the screwed up life you got dealt but you're making a conscious decision to be good. To do good."

She probably thought I was talking about her, wondering how it was I got so close to the truth but really I was talking about me. All the shit I went through in the beginning, loosing Sebastián to that fucker, going away and finding myself completely swept up into Ryan's world and then getting my life back. I had everything I wanted back in my life and I was happy- am happy. I am and nothing was going to take this away.

"You reading my mind, Phade? Because I'll have to…"

I laughed. Here I was standing on the HellMouth trying to convince the Slayer she wasn't as bad as she was thinking and she makes a funny at my expense.

"I'm thinking you three should have a sit down and talk about this. Vala probably has the same concerns. You never know, maybe she's seen or heard of alternate solutions. Either way you're in the top three, Faith. You're the in charge Slayers and the Potentials will be looking up to you three."

"You suck at the pep talks." Faith snapped though she smiled.

"Come on. Take a nap and if it helps think of a tall, bulky blond Ausian who by the way told me to say hello and something about him being prettier than you?" I looped my arms with hers and started up the stairs waiting for her to explain the pretty comment cuz that wasn't making sense.

"He's so not prettier than me!" Faith exclaimed.

"Well… you're both sorta pretty…" I was just messing with her…

Morning came too soon and neither Vala or I could get any sleep so when she proposed another look around town I jumped at the chance. I just hadn't been expecting her to _drive_ us around town.

"Nice. BMW."

"It gets me around." Vala replied as we cruised through Sunnydale. It was all eerily quiet and watching the sun rise over the empty town was definitely on the spooky side of things. "King likes big bulky SUV's not that the others have different taste but he always manages to crash them or destroys them…"

"So he's accident prone."

Vala looked at me as if she couldn't believe I had implied the sort of _not_ boy friend was a retard.

"More like… handicapped."

We laughed. The sound was out of place but who was going to tell us this wasn't how you behaved pre-apocalypse or opening HellMouths? Nadien, that's who.

My cell rang, a chirpy little sound I picked for Mayahuel since she was like a little birdy with her soft voice and timid demeanor. I wondered what she would be like as a Slayer.

"Que paso?"

 _"Es tiempo. Ya vamos a la escuela."_

"Ok." I hung up and told Vala it was time to get to the school. "War's starting."

Silence reigned supreme until we got to the school. She parked on the grass by the main entrance and we looked at the building Buffy had said was evil. Then again it was on a seal to the HellMouth.

"Doesn't look all that evil, does it?" Vala asked. She pushed the shades up on her head then decided they'd be better off in the car.

"Depends. Even the most innocent can be evil. You just can't tell them all apart."

"Are you all wise and knowing in your old age?"

"Hey! You're almost as old. There's what like a years difference between us?"

"Try two."

Well, shit. Great. No comeback for that. Where's my little annoying incorporeal voice when I need some snarky come backs?

"So what's with the dominatrix get up?"

"Ah! Are you normally this grumpy when you don't sleep?" I retorted. It didn't help any that I tried pulling the leather jacket a little lower on my waist.

"No. So the leather…?"

"Try to keep up here, little one. Leather gives better protection than oh, jeans and a shirt." I looked at her pointedly. Her jeans had a tear in one knee not to mention some snags on the opposite leg and the button up shirt had short sleeves leaving her arms bare for any vamp to swipe at her skin. She'd pulled her hair up into a ponytail but I'd done the same. Vala took the sword from the trunk of her car after slipping on her holsters and guns. They were shiny, 9mm silver plated with ivory handles. Real pretty…

"Uh-huh. Well, I like the jacket. Could do without the pants- are they pants?"

"Well, no. It's not easy stuffing leather pants into the boots so I sort of… cut them." She looked at me like I'd committed the most heinous crime. "Please, don't tell Faith. I doubt she'd be as understanding."

"Cus you cut leather pants? Ha!"

Just then the cavalry arrived so we didn't have to dwell on the evils of my leather cutting ways.

"Thought you'd left and taken Vala with you?" Buffy quipped with a smile. "But then little Maya said you were already here and I figured you wouldn't be leaving without your girls."

"Our girls. As long as they wanna be." I replied.

Just because I was responsible for finding them didn't mean I made their choices. Both girls were Potentials first and foremost. After today though, they might be Slayers and that was all on Buffy. I had no idea what the girls would need to learn but Mayahuel would have her home with me if she wanted to go back to the Hyperion. Buffy had been clear she wasn't going to force any of the activated girls to fight if they didn't want to. They were all getting a choice.

"Ladies," Robin walked up to the front of the school and I felt like it was my first day only I never got the tour from a principal before.

"There's no running in the halls, no yelling, no gum chewing. Apart from that, there's only one rule."

Well he took the fun out that. What was up with the no chewing gum rule? Then again not everyone is gifted in that department, the walk and chew gum at the same time…

"If they move, kill them."

Succinct and to the point. Kinda liking this principal.

"If you have to go to the bathroom, it's to your left. If you don't have to go to the bathroom, picture what you're about to face. Better go now."

I shook my head and went with Vala past Xander. Only he could make jokes about impending death.

"Whoa, were are you two going?" Robin asked just as he directed the others towards Faith and the walking infection they decided to have as an ally.

"Well, we were thinking shopping but since the mall is closed I'm stuck heading to the basement with the Potentials."

"You're funny." Robin commented with no hint of a smile on his face. "I was thinking you two could help stop the one's that get past-."

"We'll be in the basement with the others, Robin. Those that do get past won't make it out of here alive." Vala glanced past him at the streaming sunlight. I sure hoped Vala was right because even one Uber Vamp or Trurok-Han that got away was going to be lots of trouble.

"Let them go." Rupert probably thought I wouldn't make it out alive, maybe they were all wishing I didn't get out of this one. They didn't know that wasn't an option. I am getting out of here, and I'm going home, alive and in one piece. I don't care who I have to kill to do it but I stop short of selling my soul. I need that.

They opened it. Slayer blood is the only thing that was going to work and they had three not to mention a bunch of Potentials.

Me? I wasn't going to mix my blood with theirs and maybe cause some horrible disaster.

Big and stupid had said the Powers That Be weren't playing fair but Lorne was adamant that I belonged here. The Od VaiLumen hadn't given me much to go on, I didn't even have my Guardian and all the baddies I kept coming across somehow saw me for what I was and pretty much left me alone. Well, Caleb had and I really wished Buffy hadn't halfed him so I could've asked him some questions. I'm pretty sure he would have answered me… I think.

We were inside looking down on the legions of Turok-Han and boy was there a lot.

"I'm not worried." Buffy murmured though she was seeing what I was seeing, what they all saw.

"Really? 'Cause I'm flashing to back to Xander's whole bathroom speech."

"You really should muzzle him, Buffy." She gave me this annoyed look so out of place in the situation we had going on.

"Buffy?"

"I'm not worried." She stated with more strength. "As long as Willow can work her spell before they-."

I don't know how or why but one of them looked up.

"See us."

They roared, like cavemen and then started to charge up the incline towards us. All around us there was rock, stone as far as I could see. It wouldn't be so difficult to put up walls or long pointy spears…

"Move back."

"What?"

"Would you move back. I'm trying to work on buying time here." I snapped.

Buffy motioned the Potentials back which seeing as how they were scared shitless wasn't hard to do. I think they would have run up and out of this cave if they weren't afraid she'd get them and… dismemberment was high on the list of worries. I know, I put the notion in their heads.

The flash of silver was comforting. The soft gasp at my side left no doubt Buffy had noticed the change. I tuned out their murmurings regarding my suddenly gray skin and the surprised gasps as the Turok-Han army found itself being impaled on long spires of stone. They were getting caught like ants in honey. It was fun until I had to pay attention to the ones just below us. I missed a few who got on the ledge. The Slayers were already moving to engage them when I shook off the stone. Little flakes floated around my face but I ignored them. The backlit glow of the fire heated up the ones closest to me. I grabbed the first one as it leapt past and swung it back into the abyss in flames. The Potentials jumped further back and the other Turok that thought to get up on the ledge found themselves greeted by a wall of flames.

"What the hell are we doing here?"

"Yeah, if she's all powerful how come we have to die?"

"Because I'm not fighting for you. This isn't my war…"

One of the Turok almost got through because I was arguing with the little girls. Whatever they argued about next wasn't important. All I had to do was keep the fire burning hot and high until Willow activated the kids.

They wouldn't have a chance in hell otherwise.

"Buffy, this little baubles not doing anything."

I could've told him that was because it wasn't meant for him but I didn't know that. Not for sure and then I felt it. A huge wave of power flowing down from above and I knew Willow had done it. The magic had her scent- the spring theme… but then it was hurting. There was too much and it wasn't supposed to- it wasn't for me only I was tapping into them somehow.

Why?

Why was I sent here?

The stone sucked me in still burning and left bubbling pits wherever I moved to. It helped some of the girls, new Slayers. The pain was a dull throbbing and then the First was there taking its jabs at Buffy. I heard its speech, heard them all, the fighting, the yelling… it echoed in the stone and then Spike lit up like a torch. It was pretty, all the light sparkling around and dusting the evil armies. Then the cave in started. Some of the girls, even with the extra help being a Slayer gave them were lying dead among the rubble.

"Everybody out, now!" Faith was giving the order. She stood and made sure the girls got out while Vala kept trying to find me or my body.

"Phade?" she kept calling out but I had no voice. I realized I was loosing- becoming part of this place and that scared me. I tried to pull out, to get free of the stone but it was difficult. I didn't really want to leave, did I?

"Bollocks!"

"Krap,"

"Get out, you twit!"

If he hadn't been on fire already I would have done him a favor and lit him up.

"I'm tryin-Aah!"

I stood up and got right in front of another beam. It burned even me, scorched my insides clean and that was it. There was no pain not that I could remember… was death like this? Painless?

They all ran, they got out while there was still time leaving behind the dead and dying… The earth shook; the ground trembled and though they called to the ones behind none stopped running. No one went back. Back to what?

"It's all… gone." Sabine murmured. She stared into the crater where the town of Sunnydale had stood not moments before. "All of them…"

"Phade?" Mayahuel stopped at the edge of the crater just as the sign tumbled over into the abyss. "Where is Sra. Phade?" she glanced all around, behind the others who reached the edge and to Vala who came around the school bus. Maya had stayed with Sabine, both girls doing exactly as Phade had ordered. They kept close to Vala as well when Phade got separated from them. In all the fighting neither had been able to find the Fury again.

"She didn't make it, Maya." Sabine took the younger girls hand in hers and squeezed, offering some comfort. She knew Maya had become attached to Phade, had told them what the Fury did, getting her Father to adopt the orphans so that Mayahuel and her brother had a home and family once again. Who did that anymore?

"Pero… No!" Mayahuel yelled. "No, go back-."

"Back to what? There's nothing left." Sabine pointed to the hole in the ground. The young girls face crumbled, tears brimming over. No one could understand why it was so hard for Mayahuel. They hadn't lost their entire family in one night; Mayahuel hated being what she was. From the moment they told her who and why their home was torn apart she hadn't stopped blaming herself. Even Phade hadn't known, it was something the girl kept to herself. Blaming herself for their deaths…

"Mayahuel." Vala's soft voice startled both girls. "Ella no salio de ayi."

"Pero- y que le digo a su Papá? A Senor Wolfe y Sebastián?" Mayahuel's face reflected the turmoil, her blame, worry over Phade's family and their reaction to the news she was gone. Dead.

Vala wondered if the Fury were dead. Could she have made it out somewhere on the other side of the crater? She could only hope… it wouldn't be the first time…

Vala took Mayahuel into her arms, tried to comfort the young Slayer and all the while unable to believe she had survived this one. She came out of it with some scrapes and scratches but otherwise alive and well.

 _'Look Maty, I made it out. They didn't get me… not-…'_

Though she looked to the clear sky the sunny day didn't bring her any cheer. Girls had died, Slayers-.

So they closed the HellMouth. Giles said there was another in Cleveland, it wasn't rocket science, figuring out where they would go next. And was she going with them? Was this what she wanted…?

They were waiting for her, the NightStalkers. They gave her that option, going back and hunting with them until… until when? Until she died? Until they were all dead?

"We saved the world." Xander murmured standing at the edge of the crater with the rest.

"We _changed_ the world." Willow turned to Buffy somehow able to impart the wonder she felt without smiling. "I can feel them, Buffy. All over. Slayers are awakening everywhere."

"We'll have to find them." Dawn stated. Her face didn't show the inner turmoil she was fighting. The monks had made her from Buffy, the Slayer and yet she herself would never be one of them. She had wanted to, to be closer to Buffy, be able to… to be like _real_ sisters… but she wasn't. Dawn knew that, had known and though it took a lot of tears and time she finally agreed with Phade.

 _'I'm not really her sister and maybe I'm not real like them but I'm still part human. If I can't be a Slayer then I'll help Buffy fight, I'll be a Watcher.'_

Vala half heard them bantering. She was feeling a little upset none were taking the time to observe a moment of respectful silence for those that were lost.

"Can I push him in?" Faith asked drawing Vala's eyes to the group.

"How 'bout I push you all in?" the senior Slayer growled.

"Yo, look who's grumpy." Faith quipped with her usual don't give a fuck attitude. Vala could see this one wasn't as forgiving and now that the imminent threat of death was over there were things that needed clearing up. Her refusal to come out of hiding and help, the main subject. There were too many dead Slayers between them…

"Would it be a lot to ask to respect those who died? A moment of silence-."

"Why?" Kennedy stepped into the conversation. She set herself between the Slayers and glared. "Because you say so? You let them die, you hid out and-."

"Shut up!" Sabine glared. "I'm tired of your bossy; I'm the oldest so I'm better attitude. You're a bitch and of the girls we lost I wish it had been you instead!"

"Girls-." Giles, in his best Watchers voice tried to quell the argument.

"Me!" Kennedy ignored him and the others. "You little bitch! You're alive because of m-!"

"Because of Phade! She's the one-."

"Like hell!" Kennedy raged.

Buffy moved to stop them, the yelling… this was not how she thought it would start.

 _'I'm supposed to retire and leave all of this behind?'_ Buffy couldn't help but think her retirement was never going to come. It was like a mirage, the more she tried to reach it the further away it got.

The ground by the bus shook, just a little tremor that startled some of the girls and then the asphalt started to bubble.

"Move!" Buffy yelled making the new Slayers jump to obey her. They looked to Buffy and Faith, still scared…

 _'She was right. These girls- they're gonna look to us to lead them.'_

Faith could've cursed at Phade right then for being right. The last thing she wanted was to have some impressionable girl looking up to her, wanting to be like her…

She stood watching the ground bubble and start to take shape as something rose from the black bubbling mass. The tar started to slide off revealing the figure that twitched and spasmed alternately bursting into flames or hardening to gray stone.

"Phade!" Mayahuel jumped out of Vala's arms and rushed to the writhing woman. She was happy not to have to tell Mr. Vartan his daughter was dead. Not after how unhappy he had been to see Phade go against their wishes. Sometimes, Mayahuel couldn't help but think parents cursed their children or brought about bad luck especially when they thought they were right.

"No!" Kennedy grabbed the young Slayer, used her new found strength to yank her away from the flaming woman by the bus.

"Suelta!" Maya turned around, her fist slamming into Kennedy's face. For added emphasis she kicked out knocking Kennedy to the ground. There were two other girls unable to hide their grins seeing the great Kennedy laid low by one of their youngest.

"Mayahuel, no!" Vala put herself in the way just as Phade flared again. "No esta bien, mira."

They watched Phade twitch violently and then another burst of fire coated the woman.

"She's in pain." Sabine murmured. She couldn't take her eyes from the Fury. Yes, Phade had made her life difficult; Phade was demanding expecting Sabine to know all the moves…

 _'She helped me stay alive.'_

"Can you stop it?" Vala questioned the witch who knelt by Kennedy.

"I-." Willow didn't know what was wrong, even where to start trying to fix… whatever was wrong. "She's-."

"Not a Slayer, no. Not your friend either and she may have a problem holding her tongue when she finds things unjust but she's a human being and she's in pain. Doesn't her help down there count with any of you?" Vala looked at each of them, noting the pangs of guilt on their faces.

"Can you help her, Will?" Buffy's green eyes practically screamed caution if the next words weren't some how helpful. The trust was a definite issue and the fact that Willow still hadn't taken the time to offer an apology for her desertion was foremost in the red heads mind.

"Look out!"

"What are they?"

" _Who_ are they?" Xander wondered. Even one eyed he could see the glowing orbs do their flashy dance before settling into corporeal forms. Three women and two men. Two of the women, the one in red leather was on fire and the other one, the one in white was completely made of stone. The third woman wore brown and carried a delicate looking bow in one hand while the men stood behind them hard faced and obviously prepared to fight a war.

The first, the lanky brunette in brown scowled at the cowering girls.

"Ish takedi, gur'if."

The second, the little brunette in red who did the fire thing laughed. "Vai ni gosi."

The third woman, a red head, moved towards Phade's head. Both Buffy and Faith moved to stop them only to find the Fury in red aflame and in their way.

"No, no. We want to help her." Vala held her hands out hoping they could all stop before the situation got out of hand.

"Ahalya, nei."

Of the men, the dark haired one spoke. Both wore the black uniforms marking them as Guardians.

"Tane." He turned to the Fury in brown.

"Ih mei, Ihn gu vala bai…" she faced the curious eyes with an annoyed sigh. "We have come for the Fury."

"English!" Dawn cried excitedly pointing a finger. "She spoke English!" as if the others could mistake the language.

Tane stared, her scowl deepening.

"Ish va de Dagon lihn magad'vei." The Fury glared, her eyes flashing a golden brown reminding Buffy of Angel. The demon's yellow peering out of his beautiful brown eyes…

"Not English. Why'd they go back to… to-." Dawn pouted completely ignoring the mention of the order charged with her protection. Giles heard and latched onto the one word he recognized. He stood beside the younger Summers questions abounding in his mind.

"You're not supposed to be corporeal. The Order did not keep to the Od VaiLumen orders." Tane looked ready to correct the mistake.

"The HellGods will not stop until they posses the key." Ahalya stated. She moved beside Tane both intent on fixing the problem. Something about their eyes had Buffy putting herself in front of Dawn. She clutched the scythe loosely but made sure to bring it up to their view.

"Tane, Ahalya." The dark haired man's voice stopped them both. He noticed the red weapon, felt the wave of power, ancient…

"Kayzar," the second man, blond and blue eyed nodded towards Phade. "Ish vad'me. Phade, vimai lahgo."

"Ahalya, stabilize her." Kayzar ordered. He watched the Fire Fury kneel by Phade before facing the crowd of Slayers and their Watchers. "We will take her-."

"Woa, woa. You aint taking no one. Especially her." Faith stepped up until she was face to face with Kayzar. He smirked liking the spirit one of them possessed.

"She won't survive here." Nazrin spoke from beside Ahalya. She didn't threaten on raise her voice. One hand rested on Phade's brow but even so her body didn't stop its pained twitching.

"She's over exerted and something else…" Ahalya frowned unable to make the flames die out. "This is pure, Kayzar." Her glowing eyes turned to the Guardian. "Maipah buhfu ishn guda lin xiao."

"It's true." Tane confirmed. "We have to hurry-."

"You're not takin-."

"She will die." Tane stated harshly cutting off Faith's protest. "The Fury does not belong with you. Her place is with us."

"Even with our help she may not survive. In aiding you, Phade has caused greater damage than any Fury yet. The odds do not favor her this day." Nazrin, though soft voiced was not gentle.

"But- how, I mean we didn't-." Willow stammered once again the young insecure teen from years ago.

"The Powers That Be may not care how many of their 'Chosen' are slain so long as they have another. _We_ are not so callous." Ahalya's glare could literally set them aflame if she desired. Her words left no doubt as to what she thought of the Powers.

"Took you long enough. Wasn't she supposed to have a Guardian?" Sabine shrank back at the glares, especially from Vala. "I overheard some…"

"The girl is right." Vala ignored the eavesdropping for the moment. "Phade told me there wasn't much she knew of these other powers…"

"We are not here to give explanations." The blond man said harshly. "We have come for my Fury-."

"Yours?" Faith cut him off and stood her ground, hands on hips. "Says who, blondie? I don't see your name on Phade anywhere."

"He is her Guardian. Do not mistake our words for permission. This is a courtesy, nothing more." Kayzar didn't move from his spot but the temperature under the sunny afternoon suddenly chilled.

"Phade's affection for those of you she counts as friends and allies guarantees we won't harm you." Nazrin said.

"The rest are warned not to interfere." Kayzar waved the four into motion. He expected the attack to come from the group in general but to his surprise it was the spirited dark haired Slayer who came to their Fury's aid.

Kayzar caught Faith's wrist in his hand, amazed at her strength and determination to protect Phade. He pulled her close and spoke so only she could hear.

"We won't harm Phade. She's one of ours and while her light shines we will help her." He pulled a little away, enough so he could see the Slayers eyes. "As I've healed you."

Faith's brow furrowed at the play of words. Kayzar let go with a smile and watched as the Slayer wiped at the blood on her arm. She had been in pain before, her side- the slashes on her arm…

"You- you were glowing." Dawn's mouth didn't close. She kept staring wide eyed at the dark haired man who'd just made Faith glow.

"I'm ok." Faith stated in shock. She turned back to Buffy and the others who were looking at her as if she'd grown horns or something. Faith's arms shot up to her head, suddenly afraid to find extra appendages.

"Hey!" Dawn's cry came too late and just as they had appeared they were gone taking their Fury with them.

"Phade?" Sabine strode to the place she'd been lying. She looked down at the imprint of her body in the melted asphalt.

"Se la llevaron." Mayahuel mumbled. Explaining that Phade was now alive but not here was much more difficult than telling Mr. Vartan his daughter was dead.

"I had a gash right here." Faith murmured, the shirt bore evidence of it, blood and the tear- but her midriff was bare. The scar from the gut wound Buffy inflicted with the knife was gone as well. "They're all gone… He-." Faith didn't know what to say. She had no pain, no scars, nothing to prove she'd been in a major battle aside from her clothes.

"Can you find her?" Buffy latched onto Willow's arm, forcing the red head to start thinking. Ever since her big mojo on the HellMouth Willow found it easy to feel the magic, the energies around her. The five that had appeared, Fury's and Guardian's, they had been so bright, so _full_ …

"I- I'm sorry Buffy. I wouldn't know where to start. I can't even feel them anymore." And she couldn't. It was as if they had never been.

"We have to tell her family." Vala sighed hating to bring bad news. "They have to know-."

"We got other things to do. HellMouth, Cleveland." Kennedy cut in.

"Shut up!" Sabine snarled and for the moment it looked as if they would start again.

"Enough." Giles thundered. "Vala is correct. Her family needs to be informed as do all the others who lost a daughter today."

"Do we even know how many? Who…" Xander trailed off. He couldn't help it. Anya. All she had was him, there wasn't anyone else to tell. After thousands of years as a vengeance demon it didn't seem fair for her to end this way.

"I go home." Mayahuel stated. She looked at the adults ready to fight to go. They couldn't keep her, she wouldn't let them.

"But you're a Slayer-." Dawn interjected.

"No." Mayahuel glared. It stopped Dawn in the middle of her protest. "I go. A Los Angeles with familia." She reiterated. Giles couldn't help his surprise at the hard look on the young girls face.

"Fam-. You're an orphan!" Kennedy retorted. Her face was swollen from where the younger girl hit her and the blood had stopped leaving only a faint smudge. Willow couldn't help but notice a different side to her new girl friend, a side she wasn't sure she could like.

"Kennedy, that's enough." Buffy ordered. Her eyes softened on Maya ignoring the irate girl standing with her best friend. Willow hadn't said a word, not to help or interfere in anyway. There had been a time when Willow would have backed her up, there was a time when they all would have but it wasn't the same. Not anymore and Buffy was saddened by the changes.

"You don't have to stay with us. You can go back if that's what you want." Buffy looked at the other girls, this was their time to choose.

"Any of you." She said. They had decided not to force them, any of the activated Slayers, into service. This time the NWC was going to be different, the rules were going to change.

"Si, I go home." Mayahuel asserted.

"I'll take her." Vala offered. "I'll talk to Phade's family as well. Let them know…" they didn't have to say it.

"B." Faith touched the blond Slayers shoulder. "I'm going with her, meet up with you guys later…"

"Ok." Buffy hesitated not sure if she should send Angel a message. But what could she say? He'd sent Phade to help her and now-.

"I'll tell him you say 'Hey'." Faith said.

"And thank you." Buffy added softly. She couldn't help feel guilty and wanting to go herself but her place was with the activated Slayers.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive to Los Angeles was quiet, each Slayer lost in their own thoughts. For Vala, her mind couldn't get past the fact she wasn't one of three any more. Of course she was still the oldest and the conversation with Giles was still fresh. She had seniority even though Buffy had been the active Slayer far longer than anyone before. There was still a prophecy to fulfill, one Vala wasn't sure they knew about and did she dare keep it to herself?

Faith kept searching for words, someway of telling Phade's old man his daughter wasn't dead but she wasn't expected to live either and there was nothing they could do because no one knew where those Fury's and Guardian's had taken her. Then there was Ryan, what was he supposed to do? From what Phade had said he was the kind of man who'd want to hear the truth even if it hurt but did he need to wallow in hope? Faith didn't think it was right, to give him hope when it was more than possible Phade wouldn't come back. She'd said there was a war coming and she'd be part of it. People died in wars…

Mayahuel couldn't help the silent tears. After all that had happened Phade had taken them in, helped her stay alive and even given them a family and a home. Now she was gone.

"I think-." Faith cleared her throat and started again. "I think we should tell them she's dead."

"What?" Vala took her eyes from the road surprised by what the younger Slayer proposed.

"That Guardian," Faith scowled just remembering, her fingers trailed at her abdomen feeling smooth skin. "He said they would help her but it didn't sound like he thought Phade was gonna make it. Either way, Phade told me there was a war coming; she was only with Angel because those Od Vai dudes wanted her trained." Faith looked at Vala then, her brown eyes dark with concern.

"No." Maya piped up from the back seat. "No les puede mentir. No se lo merecen."

"Hey, we go in there and tell them Phade's off with her Powers and then she dies fighting how are they gonna feel?" Faith threw the question at the young girl. Mayahuel didn't know how to respond because the right thing to do was tell Phade's family the truth. She couldn't bring herself to lie to Mr. Vartan, not after all he and Mr. Wolfe had done for her and her brother.

"Mayahuel," Vala glanced in her rearview mirror catching the young girl's dark eyes. "I don't agree with Faith but she has a point. No sabemos a donde la llevaraon or when Phade will come back."

"If." Faith corrected. "If she's coming back."

The Hyperion had never felt so lonely for Ryan. He'd walked around the entire building, seeing where there were still areas that needed work and others in need of a complete renovation. He wondered what Phade had been thinking to buy the hotel.

"What the hell am I doing here?" he muttered. But he already knew why he was there. Franco and Sebastián were there and now that Temoc was his Father-in-law's responsibility the family had to be there. This was home for Ryan and the others only he was missing Phade.

"Yo, Ryan." Gunn's voice echoed through the busted wall. "Ryan." Then the dark face appeared through the hole. "You got people waiting in the lobby."

"Who?" but the look on Gunn's face, serious, made Ryan go around the wall quickly and follow him downstairs.

 _'This cant be good.'_ Ryan thought as they rounded the next corner. He wanted to run, to get there faster but at the same time he was leery. What if it was bad? Phade always said bad news traveled fast and she'd only been gone three days.

"Faith brought the little Potential back." Gunn said as they neared the lobby.

"Maya? She's here without Phade?" Ryan questioned. He could feel his stomach drop out of his body. He knew the girl wouldn't leave his wife.

"They brought some hot brunette." Gunn replied as if trying to make up for her lack of presence.

It was Faith who saw them first, actually she heard the heavy clomp of feet coming down the hall before they reached the stairs. She turned to Vala who had agreed to let her do the talking then to Maya who clutched Phade's leather satchel in her small hands.

"Faith?" Ryan's voice had the Slayer whirling around to the stairs. "Where is she?"

"Yo, just…" Faith drew in a deep breath and forced herself to stay calm no matter what. Her brown eyes locked with Ryan's and she knew he could tell what she would say. It didn't make it easier, to lie, tell them she was dead when they couldn't be sure but what else could they do?

"I'm sorry." Faith moved forward slipping a slender hand in her back pocket. "She helped us close the HellMouth. Went all flamy, held them off for us."

"Phade…" Ryan couldn't wrap his mind around it. He didn't pay attention as Faith held out Phade's cell phone until she took his hand and placed it in his palm.

Faith didn't know what else to say. She just stood there, awkward and hating herself for the lie that seemed to fall off her lips so easily. Had she really changed? Didn't this prove she was still the angry little girl from before?

"I'm sorry." Vala spoke softly, her brown eyes full of compassion seeing the shock on his face. She couldn't help wondering how her family had reacted to the news of her own death. Did they still grieve for her?

"Buenas tardes." Both Slayers turned to face the older gentleman. "We have guests?" his smile faded seeing the look on Ryan's face then Mayahuel burst into tears and ran to the gray haired man. Faith looked to Gunn questioning as the man hugged the young girl.

"Mr. Vartan. Phade's Father."

"Damn." Faith gritted her teeth and faced him ready to repeat the lie but when she opened her mouth nothing came out. She just couldn't do it to the old man then Ryan walked past her.

"She's gone, Dad." His voice was raspy, like he'd been walking in a desert without water for days. "We lost her…"

"Phade- mi hija, where she is?" Franco demanded of the girls and when neither Slayer answered asked louder. "Donde esta?"

"El pueblo se undio." Vala bit her lip, she hadn't meant to say it, say anything really but it was too late. "Fue valiente, salvo varias niñas incluyendo a Mayahuel." But her words weren't good enough and the old man suddenly looked older. His face paled, lost the rich bronzed tones leaving his face a pale yellow. Breathing became difficult and had Mayahuel not been holding onto Franco he would have fallen on the lobby floor. Ryan helped him over to the couch, sat him down while Mayahuel grabbed him some water.

 _'Mi niña. Mi niña.'_ Was all he could think of.

His little girl was gone.

They weren't pleased. Kayzar could _feel_ it especially from Lord Reyth. The gray eyes were flashing dark silver and a shimmer of heat surrounded the black clad figure. Beside him, the pale blond Nisha, their Lady of knowledge was frostier than usual. The air around her was cold, both the powers a stark contrast to each other.

Ahalya, Nazrin and Tane all went to a knee before the Od VaiLumen, a closed fist resting on the ground, heads bent in deference to them.

"What happened to our Fury?" Nisha asked. The pale blue eyes flicked over the kneeling women to rest on the Guardian's. Kayzar didn't dare move a muscle knowing the short temper Nisha had.

Her icy gaze rested on the blond and blue eyed Guardian. He hadn't moved since arriving, standing with his arms crossed over his chest in the marble temple. He was one of their first; the best in his position having taken many Fury's and kept them alive. His name was still spoken by the mortals and stories of his deeds recounted as legend.

"Aquilles, duv I'hm. Fury nei padme irgo."

He dropped his crossed arms, blue eyes darkening to sapphires. "They had the scythe."

The words echoed in the marble halls amplifying the Od VaiLumen's silence.

"The Powers That Be, do they know what's been done?" Reyth questioned knowing if the weapon had been found then events were progressing much faster. They would have to be ready. The timelines were coming to fruition.

"They've used it. The Slayer has-." Aquilles smiled, knowing his next words would cause an uproar of activity. "There were three Chosen."

"Three?" Nisha repeated in a harsh whisper.

"Alive?" the silver eyes flashed and then Kayzar spoke.

"Yes." Three sets of eyes turned to the Guardian but he continued. "There is one in their midst, a witch. She is vested with the knowledge and capable of channeling the pure light. They've called the rest of the line. All of them."

Nisha and Reyth glanced at each other, their Fury's rising as the silence stretched.

"There's more." Ahalya added, her steady gaze on the Od VaiLumen.

"The Key has been made corporeal." Nazrin revealed.

"The Order of Dagon did not keep to Tarnis' diktat. They placed it with the Slayer." Tane paused. Her frustration at the blatant disregard and the risk they were all exposed evident in the golden flash of her brown eyes. "I sensed a similarity between them."

"The Key…" Nisha's eyes flashed icy blue, her face settling into the cold features of the statues erected in their honor.

"It seems the Slayers are restoring the balance." Reyth murmured, the grey eyes shifted over the group to rest on Aquilles. "And our Fury?"

She was drowning. Phade struggled to get her limbs into motion or in some way that helped her swim. Nothing worked, her lungs were burning and still she didn't move, just floated lazily in the blue water.

 _"You've woken."_

Phade managed to shift a little but it turned out to be unnecessary as the green woman drifted closer. The greenish-blue hair haloing around the nearly naked figure reminded Phade of seaweed. She remembered feeling them wrap around her body the same night Dante had come to Los Angeles bringing with him her Father and son. The argument that night had been one of the worst, not once had they come to blows, not with everything Dante had done…

 _"Breathe, Fury."_ And it was as if a huge hand pressed on her chest crushing and painful. Phade opened her mouth involuntarily, dragged in a mouthful of water and gagged. She couldn't help but take in more water and the woman, that green hag just smiled placidly. Phade wished the roles were reversed or at least that they were on dry land and then the greenie wouldn't be smiling.

 _"The change is almost complete."_

 _"Change?"_ Phade's voice gurgled out and the pain in her neck was like a burning sensation. _"Aah-God!"_

 _"Not God, no. You mortals have twisted the origins… it matters not."_ Mesta murmured moving closer to Phade. The aqua eyes assessed the Fury, a webbed hand pushing the dark strands away from Phade's neck to survey the gills on either side. She smiled, pleased by the pale blue skin and the glittering scales.

Each Water Fury had a different look, a pattern to their scales and the length of their fins… Phade twisted away clutching at her arms just below the elbows but it didn't keep the cloth of her shirt from ripping and the shimmering blue appendages grew causing her more pain. It was worse when the leather at her knees was sliced open as well; her webbed feet no longer fitting inside her boots were being crushed. Mesta waved a hand; the water fizzled around Phade as she convulsed shrouding the Fury in a whirlwind of bubbles.

Phade could feel the water heat around her, feel it inside her body soothing the pain. The pictures in her head jumbled together, she couldn't make out one face from another or the places- it was making her sick. Phade wasn't sure if puking under water was possible but her stomach didn't seem to care.

Mesta waited patiently as the water settled and Phade was visible again. The pale blue lips turned up in a smile, pleased by what she saw. The aqua eyes roamed over the delicate design of scales covering the Fury's body.

They shimmered thinly at her brow and temples, a contrast to the dark tresses. On either side of her neck they trailed along in a thin line to her collarbone outlining the shape. More covered her shoulders like half sleeves then following the line of muscle widened at her elbows only to thin again on her forearms then fanning out on the back of her hands. The silvery-blue scales peppered her chest shimmering so that Phade appeared to glow in the right light. The scales clustered in a swirling pattern from her under arms protecting the vulnerable spots and across her breasts masking Phade's nakedness.

Two thin lines followed the muscle along her sides faintly outlining her abdomen, more scales shimmered at her hips then dipping low to form a silver-blue winged 'v' at her navel. Her legs were bare except for the peppering of scales along her thighs, thin swirls following the curve of muscles to cluster at the fin on her knees and outlining the others on her calves.

Mesta's smile widened at the sight of her Fury. She'd seen others practically covered from head to toe in the scales. They were strong, offering protection and Phade had protected her main vulnerable spots but nothing else.

This Fury was neither modest nor feared the lack of shield and it pleased the Lady of Water.

 _"What have you done to me?"_ Phade questioned, the tremor in her voice was ignored as she heard the melodious tones. One hand rose to cover her mouth, shocked that such a musical sound had come from her. The shimmering blue-gray eyes widened seeing the webbed fingers and Phade turned trying to see all of her body. The scream tore from her throat, bubbles obscuring her vision but it was too late. The scales, the fins, her webbed appendages and if she wasn't mistaken there was a definite blue tinge to her skin and in her black hair.

She was a freak.

 _"You are one with the element and this is your form."_ Mesta just bobbed before Phade, her face calm, smiling softly.

 _"My form?"_ Phade echoed letting anger color her voice. It showed on her face as well and the shimmer in her eyes burned bright blue. _"I'm a fucking fish you bitch!"_ Phade halted her forward momentum. She needed answers and beating them out of the seaweed lady wasn't going to work. _"Why. Just – why?"_

 _"You would rather have died?"_ Mesta questioned. At Phade's confusion the Od VaiLumen decided to reveal more than was usual. Unlike the other powers Mesta believed Phade was one of the last to answer. Time was growing short even for them and the armies had been gathering for eons. Battles had been fought along the way and many Guardians' and Fury's had been lost, their light extinguished…

 _"There are few who've been lost through the bonding. When the Fury is brought here she is taught to control her abilities, accept her limitations and expand her knowledge. There was no time for you; your body couldn't conform to both the fire, the stone and the pure light."_

 _"You're not real."_ Phade stated shaking her head. _"None of it. I'm stuck in some hospital- banged my head or something and I'm going to wake up. Wake up!"_ she turned in a circle screaming at the top of her lungs looking for a way out and seeing no top or bottom to the ocean. At least she assumed they were in the ocean…

 _"You are not asleep, Fury. You are alive and in need of practice to control your elements."_ Mesta's voice cut through Phade's easily. The Fury stopped her screaming, eyes darkening to aqua as she faced the Lady. _"That takes time, time you only have here."_

 _"Here?"_ Phade scoffed, she threw both arms wide glaring. _"Where exactly is here?"_

 _"Water is my domain and as you are of water it is my task to help in your bonding."_ Normally the job would have fallen to another Water Fury but Phade's condition hadn't allowed for any of them to help. The pure light was more than they could have handled which was why Ahalya and Nazrin had been un-able to stabilize Phade in the first place.

 _"What about the fire and stone? Am I supposed to choose one?"_ Phade asked because if that was the case then she'd much rather take one of those than water. At least then she wouldn't look like a freak.

 _"No, you are one of the few gifted with three elements."_ Mesta was pleased by that. There were very few strong enough to house that much light.

 _"What do you mean? I thought Fury's had all the elements."_ Phade had thought eventually she would get the other elements as well. What she was going to do or when she'd have the time to learn how to use them had never crossed her mind and now she didn't have to worry about it.

 _"It is rare for a Fury to have all six."_ Mesta replied, her face softening at the thought of those lost because of it.

 _"Why?"_ Phade could have smacked herself for sounding like a child and then she remembered Monte Rio. _"Xyne… she died-. I saw her, she spoke to me and- and we-."_ Confusion clouded her eyes, not sure how to describe or explain what had happened in that cavern. She hardly remembered getting out. For some reason Phade couldn't get the green eyes out of her mind, full of concern and worry…

 _'Dean?'_

 _"Xyne marked you."_ Mesta's watery voice vibrated around Phade calling the Fury back from her thoughts. _"Left her knowledge and experience to you and that helped in your use of the stone but you must still bond to it and the fire. For now you will remain here. The sea will soothe and nurture the lives you carry."_

Phade watched the light change, it dimmed growing almost dark and the temperature dropped. Her body felt as if it were being shoved into a small box, water pressing in all around her.

 _'I'm too deep.'_ She thought and quickly kicked her feet. Phade let out a squeak of alarm as she shot upwards and the higher she went the lighter it became. The water still felt cold on her skin but moving kept her warm. Above her head she could see the faint light shimmer, sunlight?

 _"…the lives you carry…"_

Phade stopped, one hand going to her bare stomach.

 _"What?"_ She breathed and a cloud of bubbles obscured her view. She waved them away with her hand turning in all directions trying to find the crazy green lady.

 _"What do you mean 'Lives'!"_ Phade shouted hating to think she'd be stuck there, away from her family and … could it be?

Franco watched his son-in-law head out, a duffel slung over his shoulder, head held high though Ryan's eyes couldn't hide his pain. He'd tried to convince him to stay, tell him he was welcome there, this was his home and they were all family. Ryan just couldn't face them; he couldn't sleep in the same bed he'd shared with her. He could still- _feel_ her, smell her… it was too hard.

Sebastián watched from the balcony, they told him what happened, told him his Mom wasn't coming back and now Ryan was leaving too. Everyone was leaving him. He didn't care what they said, promised-. Sebastián couldn't hang on to the hope Ryan gave him, saying he'd come back, that he wasn't going to forget… but they all said that, didn't they?

The door closed softly and Franco sighed. Ryan had said he would come if they needed him; he just needed some time, some distance from everything that reminded him of Phade. He was going back to San Diego, to the Hell's Angel's and his hunting. The time for playing house was over, just when he was starting to get the hang of it, starting to settle in, get their routine going… It wasn't fair.

It hurt leaving Sebastián behind but he couldn't take the boy with him. His grandfather couldn't take loosing another one and they still had to inform the rest of the family. The only reason Franco hadn't called his other children was Guy and Luis. Those two had been the closest to Phade and with Guy off somewhere doing God knows what it was smartest to wait.

Ryan sat outside in the black SUV listening to the traffic pass by. It didn't seem real; he just wouldn't believe it was true until he saw her body, could touch her and know for sure. It just didn't seem real.

Jessica hovered by the garage entrance every couple of seconds glancing to the closed door. She knew Ryan was coming home just like she knew Phade was gone. For ever.

"You look anxious." Jax noted as he passed by again. "Ryan isn't going to be in the mood for talking, Jessy."

"I- I'm just…" but it was obvious she was waiting for Ryan and that she wanted to talk to him. She wanted more than just friendship or a working relationship with the Hell'sAngel and there was nothing to get in the way of it now. Nothing to stop Ryan from moving on, from loving her the way she did him.

"Hey Jax." Dom pushed through the double doors and headed towards the SUV currently waiting for a new carburetor. "Almost done there?"

"Almost." The little Asian answered hefting the metal part for the Ausian to see. "You feel like helping today?"

"That's nice," Dom grinned giving Jessy a quick once over before winking. "But I'm just here to open the door."

"Open…" Jessy straightened, eyes going straight to the garage door. Dom wasted no time opening the small box beside the metal wall and pushing the button. The metal screeched as it rose, rolling in at the top. It stopped with a loud click letting in a cold breeze from the ocean, sunlight streamed in, bright and blinding. A minute later they heard the sound of a large engine then the sun was blotted out as the black SUV rolled in. Jessy could see Ryan at the wheel then he was pulling into the corner spot the engine shutting off.

"Leave him alone." Jessy started at the sound of the quiet voice so close to her. Her green eyes flashed in sudden anger but Oded rested a warm hand on her shoulder. He squeezed gently before moving off to greet the Hell'sAngel. Jessy watched them with Ryan, saw the look on his face and couldn't help the wave of anger that washed through her. She'd never seen Ryan like that before, he had a few days growth of beard, his eyes were bloodshot and it looked like he hadn't slept in over a week. It only re-enforced Natasha's words after that disaster of a reveal and it hurt…

Ryan bumped into Oded as they both headed to the back of the SUV where he'd stored his bags.

"Sorry." He muttered but the darker man offered a small smile waiting until Ryan opened the back before reaching for one.

"How you doing, namzai?" Jax asked from the hood of the SUV. Ryan glanced at him, raised a hand in hello but otherwise didn't answer the question. Jax hadn't expected him to, he nodded letting the Hell'sAngel go with no more questions.

Dom walked back from the lowering door and dropped a muscled arm over Jessy shoulders. She turned her green eyes on the blond a scowl obvious even to him but that didn't stop the big Hell'sAngel from picking on her.

"Looks like our boy's still in love." He chucked her chin softly. "You don't want to be the re-bound chic." His words were light and though he was smiling Dom meant it. If she went after Ryan so soon after Phade's passing… only trouble would come of it and he didn't see Ryan taking to Jessy the way he had to Phade. In all his years with the Hell'sAngel's Dom hadn't seen Ryan go after a woman- well he had but Phade had been different. She'd avoided Ryan, when that didn't work she was mean to him and still he stubbornly made his presence felt to the little brunette. In the end it had taken an innocent outing with Oded to get Ryan and Phade into each other's arms.

"Get off." Jessy hissed. She shoved his arm off her harder than necessary and with another glare stormed off. The sting of tears burned the back of her throat but she refused to cry in front of any of them.

They walked in silence, Ryan grateful he didn't have to put up with the constant 'How are you doing?' or 'I'm sorry for your loss.' It just didn't feel right, she wasn't gone. He refused to accept it.

"You didn't have to leave them." Oded said into the silence. He got no reply aside from a slight grunt. "A month isn't long enoug-."

"I couldn-." Ryan stopped at his door. He dropped his bag inside and looked at Oded. He couldn't stop himself from saying what he couldn't in LA, not with Franco or Sebastián around. "She was everywhere."

Oded nodded and set the other bag inside the room watching as Ryan paced. Anger washed off him; she had gone even though he'd asked her not to.

"You couldn't keep her from going, Ryan. That's what you love about her." Truer words couldn't have been spoken. Telling Phade no was like trying to put out a fire with oil. She'd told him once, when they were at the ice rink, that she wasn't stupid enough to fall for something so obvious…

"She went and got herself killed. Even though we told her not to go. I didn't expect her to listen to me; I'm just the husband." Ryan kicked the duffel aside; there was no denying the sarcasm behind his words. "But Dad… Phade-." He paced the length of his room not knowing how to get this anger out of his system. He noticed the picture on his desk and stopped. He remembered taking that, they'd gone to the beach and spent the day alone. No hunting and no Hell'sAngel's, just them. Ryan hadn't seen Phade smile so much before that day.

"She did it her way." Ryan slammed the frame onto the wood hearing the glass break but he didn't turn it over to check. "She refused to come with me, chose to stay in LA with that-." There was no hiding the hurt in his voice, Phade choosing Angel over him… it made him wonder if she had loved him. "He doesn't even care. None of them stopped- you know where they are? Where they've been since she died? In that fucking law firm. Working for those evil son's of bitches!" Ryan grabbed the chair in both hands and smashed it into the ground. It splintered apart easily. Oded thought it was a miracle it hadn't broken under Ryan's tall frame before.

"Feel better?" he questioned into the silence. Ryan straightened slowly, chest heaving and just stared.

Did he feel better?

He'd broken their picture, smashed a chair, yelled a little…

"No." Ryan answered.

He still missed her, still didn't- couldn't believe his girl was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

I've been all over this friggin place and no sign of the seaweed loon. She just left me here, nobody to talk to… she was right about one thing though.

I don't know how long it's been…

I felt them kick.

I don't know how I know but there's two. Boys or girls, I have no idea, I don't really care either. I wish I could tell Ryan, I wish I weren't alone in this…

I was alone for Bastían but that was my choice, didn't need the dead weight or the stupid comments about me being fat or hormonal-.

Great, I'm getting pissed off for nothing. I doubt Ryan would behave the way Dante had.

Would he have been happy to know he was going to be a Dad? Would he have driven me nuts by being overly cautious? Maybe I would have driven him up the walls with crazy midnight cravings. Guess I won't know now. That I have to thank these Od VaiLumen for, taking my chance at happiness with my husband. I wonder which one of us would have gotten fat. You'd think I'd be fat right about now, but I can't really tell if I am. I just have a big belly; my babies are in there… I'm happy. Even out here, alone in the vast body of water with nothing but other sea creatures-. I did find a little underwater cavern, the water seemed just a little warmer in there and it was safe.

No matter where I went though, I couldn't find land, not above water anyway. I hadn't run into any boats either, nobody, not a plane- it's like being the last person on earth. Then again I couldn't be sure I was still on earth. Fred had told me all about the possible dimensions and her having been a slave on Pylea for five years, I kinda think she knows what she's talking about. Still, would any of them be looking for me? The last thing I know for sure is being in that cavern with Buffy and the Slayers then that freak with the stone yelling at me to get out. Like I hadn't been trying to do just that. I swear, if I see him again he's not going to like me, not that he does now. I'll think of something suitable to do to him when the time comes.

Now I'm here.

Where ever here is.

They came for me. Guess it was time what with the pains I was having when I woke up or rather that's why I woke up. No pain killers this time, not like with Bastían and boy did I wish they had something like that. Still, I can't complain…

I'm a Mom again.

I can't believe they're here. Sebastián has another brother and a sister though I'll never tell them who came first. That's only going to lead to trouble and I can just tell these two are going to be a handful.

Tane, the earth Fury helped me get settled into my land legs again. Kayzar checked the twins, come to find out the Guardians really are healers. Huh. Then he walked in. All blond and blue eyes, bare muscles all over the place in his- his- his… you know, he doesn't stick with the regular Guardian uniform of black leather trousers and vest. I hate to call it a dress only that's what it looks like but I get why, I mean he's Greek and it's that- well it was his uniform.

Still, its way cool! I mean he's a freaking legend! I would never have believed it had I not seen him with my own eyes. Nobody ever proved he was real, not like the story says.

And he's so not like the movie version of him. Brad Pitt barely resembles this bad ass and nowhere near in good looks. I mean he's got this aura about him… Tane says he's quite the lover. He's had more than half the Fury's in one way or another. It figures though, one of those Od VaiLumen must have a bad sense of humor if they think pairing us up is going to be anything other than painful.

Aquilles only gave me a couple of days to get settled into what they call my house. It's more like a temple, all pale colors or just white and all marble or some other stone. It looks like my vision, when the ice queen shoved her hands in my head. Yeah, she's here too. Had the displeasure of meeting Nisha just a few minutes ago.

 _"You are here to learn and prepare. War is upon us."_ Her words exactly but no explanation as to why they're fighting or who. I know there are some, the Others, who want us dead, homosapiens or anything that walks on two legs. They think we're killing the Light and I can't be sure we aren't but that doesn't mean we have to die.

So here I am, on my way to my first lesson with Aquilles. I'm not supposed to try bonding my elements yet, not so soon after the twin's birth. That's why I'm forced to spar with the blond. I can't wait, I haven't been in a good fight since… well, since for ever. All that training with Angel has to come in handy, the vamp may not be as old as this Greek but I'm hoping I wont get my ass kicked too bad.

"Wish me luck, corazones."

I dropped a kiss on the sleeping pair, both tucked in together, the fluffy fleece covering their little limbs.

"You shouldn't keep him waiting."

Tane stood in the doorway. Her smile serene as her brown eyes rested on the twins.

"It's not like I can blow him off completely which is what I really want to do." She looked at me like I was some weirdo and maybe my choice of words doesn't help. "It's just… Tane he's a freaking legend in my dimension. There's stories about what he did- they made a movie! A movie and I'm supposed to just… spar with him?"

So what I'm a little nervous here.

He's a freaking legend!

"Aquilles is one of our oldest Guardians. His experience in combat will be invaluable to you. Do not let your legends of his deeds interfere with your training. This is life and death, Phade." Her eyes flicked to the twins again and I couldn't help but do the same. They were sleeping peacefully, no trouble at all. I could stare at them all day but Tane's voice brought the rest of Hë'lîa into my happy cocoon.

"You do not want to leave these two."

"No. I don't."

The twins were two by the time they decided I was ready to bond with my elements. We worked with the stone first since I seemed to have more control over it already. I could make my skin hard, make little missiles from rocks or dive into it like I was in a pool. Guess that's what they called control because when I tried fire I seemed to just combust.

Not a pretty sight.

Today I was with Nazrin in the stone temple. Literally, this place is made of regular rock, all gray and serviceable nothing pretty or grand like the other temples but this is where they-we.

I have to get used to saying 'we' because I chose to be here- well, not exactly but I did choose to answer so I guess it counts. Still, it seems weird to think I'm this super Amazon that's going to fight in a war. I'm just a woman, one with twins currently in residence… I haven't been able to get any of them to let me go home, or tell them I'm ok, not even to give Ryan the news he's a Dad. That would so freak him out. I wonder if it would be in the good way.

"Phade." Nazrin walked in on me doing the forms Angel had taught me. I was nervous and with so much room I figured why not try and relax.

"Nazrin, so how old is this place?" because naturally I was curious. I was learning about them-us. Four years I've been here, you'd think by now I would've gotten used to the fact I'm one of them. Its not just _them_ anymore. I'm part of the _us_ , part of this place and these… I still haven't decided what exactly _we_ are. Why it is we… do what we do or how, who put that little extra umph inside us that makes us different from regular people.

The history lessons from Lyrus were my favorite, I've always liked to read- I've got tons of books in LA- and history is just that, a long interesting story about people and events. The Air Fury is also really good at the story telling, sometimes it feels like I can see what she's telling me…

"Older than you would imagine. It was here long before I ever answered."

That had a whole new set of questions going through my mind, like how old was she? Where had she come from and why?

"We should start. Now," and the lesson began.

It wasn't so hard, getting the stone to mold to what I wanted or what Nazrin told me she wanted. What got difficult and tiring was using very little of the element to get big things done. That was a skill I struggled to master and Nazrin was very patient.

"Xyne made it look so easy." I muttered after I had to make a staircase. Yeah, you're probably thinking she's gotta make some stairs big deal, ha! Try a winding staircase five feet wide with a trellis banister on both sides topped off with some winged sphinx on each end.

"Xyne?" the question wouldn't have caught my attention but Nazrin was looking at me funny.

"In Monte Rio, I sort of met her." No need to mention the ugly lizard demon or the Winchester's or the evil KKK.

"You – she has long been dead."

Well, that was true I guess. There was also something in her voice, the way she said Xyne's name.

"Uhmm… yeah, but-." Should I say I saw her ghost and she sort of possessed me? I didn't think it was the kind of thing you told a person.

"How?" a simple question, nothing I couldn't give an answer to I just didn't want this Fury, who'd been so helpful, to grieve again and by the look in those gray eyes I could tell it was a little late.

What ties did Nazrin have to Xyne? I'd sort of got the feeling all the women were close, like sisters or something and there were those who simply chose…

"I was help- trying to stop some men from sacrificing an innocent child to the demon. Xyne just happened to have died there, somehow- and she sort of… possessed me." There, I said what I wasn't going to say and no mention of the guys.

"The demon, was it a large scaly monster?" Nazrin waited quietly for me to answer but there was something in her face that made me think she already knew who I was talking about.

"Yes, she called him Mictlantecutli."

She nodded as if she'd known. I couldn't help my curiosity but held my tongue. See, I can be tactful when I want to.

"Xyne and Mictlan were mortal enemies. Their feud went on for centuries, before I was ever born." She sounded sad and moved slowly to the low bench, her long limbs stretching out. Beside her I felt like such a midget but I was long over the fact I wouldn't grow past my 5' 1 and a half. Yes I said half an inch. I know, what's the point of having that half inch, its not like it helps but that's what heels are for.

"How old are you, Nazrin?" at her look I hastily apologized. "I'm just curious because- well, you don't look old. Actually, I wouldn't put you past your early twenties."

None of the Fury's looked their ages though it varied. Some looked much too young, reminded me of the Potentials the Slayers had activated, teenagers but they were much older than me. Everyone here, though some didn't act like it.

She laughed then, a soft sound kinda sad but she answered me.

"Older than that. Probably two thousand or a bit more. You loose count after a century, especially here."

Wow, _two_ thousand?

She'd lost count after a _century_!

"Xyne was older than that, more experienced…" she looked at me then, very serious. "It doesn't matter how good you are, how much experience you've gained. Bonding to your element is essential, exerting control even when you think it's insignificant a task or beneath you, is vital. A Fury without control, without the strength… she gets lost to the element. Once gone there is no bringing her back."

Okay then, I didn't know that. I'd learned something else today but in Hë'lîa I couldn't help _but_ learn. Its why they weren't letting me go home.

"You were using too much, that is why we work on small things so that you learn to focus and limit the output of light."

"Light?" I questioned. All I kept hearing was control this, control that and more control but this was the first any of them mentioned light in conjunction with control. I already knew about the Light or some of it anyway. I had theories as to what this Light could be, I knew our history but that was slow going considering I had to translate to English in order to understand it.

That was a pain.

"Each of us have light, it's what we are made of. You were using too much, any longer and you could have killed yourself. Burned out."

"Burned out…" yeah, that doesn't sound like fun and now I'm really happy they got me when they did. Somehow the idea of dying doesn't feel right, guess I'm just weird that way, huh?

"And how are the lessons?" Tane asked coming out of the twins' playroom. It was nice having her around, she was so peaceful but that's one of the traits of an Earth Fury. She tends to mellow out anyone around her, comes in handy in stressful situations.

"Tedious and slow but good." I gave her my fake toothy smile and two thumbs up which earned me a genuine smile in return.

"Nazrin has the patience of a saint. I wouldn't put up with me." I sighed knowing it was true. I'm just not patient, never have been and for as long as I live I doubt I'll ever get some. I'm pretty sure that if there's a way to get something done faster I'll find it just so I don't have to waste time.

Thing is; time doesn't seem to matter here. I mean, I'm friends with some women over a century old! The Guardian's, though some behave like teenagers, are actually older or just as old. There aren't many you could label as ancient, just a handful who were there when this war started. Direct descendants of the woman who gave us our purpose.

"I may not be as patient but there is something else you could learn." Tane offered taking a seat beside the small fountain. It was the first thing I made that hadn't given me a headache or taken over a month to finish. Proof that Nazrin was a really good teacher.

"More school…" I grumbled but obediently sat opposite her. The faster I learned what they wanted me to learn the sooner I'd get to go home.

Aquilles had promised.

"This wont be so difficult for you, not after the fountain." Her eyes roamed over the delicate statue I created. I have no idea where the image came from or why but it was in my head and I couldn't get it out so I tried. I wasn't expecting it to be exactly the way I had pictured it, the clean lines of her body or the way her hair seemed to blow in a breeze. The robe outlined her legs as if she were walking and the delicate wings on her back were so thin I was amazed they hadn't broken off already. Her bare feet were covered by the water, miscalculation on my part. It was her face that I couldn't look at too long. The eyes, nose and mouth… it was so like her…

"You've stopped demanding to be sent home-."

"I figure you guys would have sent me already but you're all too damn patient." I snapped. I wanted to apologize because it wasn't her I was mad at or the fact they were keeping me here because I know it's for my own good. It was the statue and who it reminded me of…

"I can offer you a window to them." Tane ignored my outburst. "For a short period, Phade." I ignored her warning tone, grateful to get even a glimpse of my family.

"Can you show me Sebastián?" I tried to keep the eagerness out of my voice but I'm sure I failed. Tane only smiled, having heard me speak of Sebastián plenty of times before, comparing both experiences in motherhood. I was surprised Tane had no children considering she spent so much time with the twins and enjoyed their company. She was so good with them, I was amazed.

"Of course." Her eyes flashed the golden color then she dipped the tip of her index finger in the water. Ripples broke the surface extending outward form her hand, the water shimmering. It wasn't long before the water stilled, bright white light made my eyes squint to see and then it faded leaving a clear mirror like surface. Framed in its center was the Hyperion lobby and at the edges, the violent ripples of water seemed frozen.

It was like watching TV.

My Dad walked out of Angel's old office, directly into the lobby talking with a couple of men. I recognized the one to his left, Ignacio. They'd worked together when we were kids but then the company had gone bankrupt or the owner sold it, I can't remember but that was about the time Dad started looking for work outside of California.

Sebastián jumped the last steps in the lobby, as always ignoring my warning or the fact I had said he couldn't do that. But I wasn't there to scold him and my Dad didn't seem to notice.

"Luis?" I was surprised my big brother was around. Then again I guess Dad probably called him in to do some work. It was obvious Dad was getting the Hotel in shape, fixing what we hadn't and repairing the damage we did while fighting the big bads.

"They're ok." And I was happy about that, happy they were together and Sebastián had them around. I don't regret the choice I made, leaving my Dad in charge of everything. Ese Viejo, wouldn't let anything happen to my son.

"Show me Buffy and the other Slayers, Tane? I want to know where they are. What they're up to."

"Of course." She touched the tip of her finger to the image and it wavered. The white glare wasn't so bad this time and when it faded there was Buffy standing in some dark room filled with young women and teens, a bunch of monitors-.

"Oh my God." I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

There stood Xander, a group of young impressionable girls all around him but all I could focus on was the black eye patch and the leather outfit. He looked like some kind of comic book action figure. On second thought, he looks rather dashing, more grown up and manly. He was giving orders and looking as if he were a very capable in charge man. Guess he was taking it seriously now.

On one of the monitors I could see Faith and that's when I noticed the lack of sound.

"Why can't I hear them?" I turned to Tane but she didn't reply just pointed to the water and the Slayers. I could see Vala on another screen and Willow- they were setting up for something.

"Mamá!" they startled me and I almost put my hand through the picture.

"Who's that?" and their little hands clutched the stone lip of the fountain, noses practically dipping into the watery image.

"That… they're friends… of mine." So, I stretched the truth a little big deal. I'm older, definitely wiser and the little ones have no need of hearing about the past. Well, not _my_ recent past.

"The blond lady," Val pointed and I noticed Buffy, arms crossed over her chest looking stern. "Is she a Fury too, Mamá?"

"No." I laughed, just the thought of the Slayer- no, not that she couldn't but her destiny lay somewhere else and the Powers That Be wouldn't let her switch sides. She's too important to them, all three of them.

"Cariño, you see the two beauties in the screens?" she nodded, her eyes just like Ryan's, dark brown flecked with rich green, observed Faith and Vala. "They're Slayers."

"What's a Slayer?" I couldn't help the twitch of my lips at Jericho's curiosity. He's always asking questions, getting in trouble, appearing at the strangest most inopportune moments.

"Why don't we check on-."

"Fred!"

"Angel!"

"I want to see Fred and Gunn."

"I want to see Angel, he's better than any humans. He's a vampire-."

"Enough, you two." If I didn't stop them now the argument would only turn into a screaming match. I love my twins; with all my heart but their screaming… even a saint would turn to murder.

"You are correct. It is enough." Tane replied and dipped her finger into the image. It wavered, the ripples fanning out before I could protest. I hadn't seen nearly enough to pretend I was ok with staying on for how ever long they kept us. Where was Ryan and the Hell'sAngel's? What was Angel up to? How where the others getting by at Wolfram and Hart? This is what I wanted to know.

Tane stood up, her eyes shimmering golden in the late afternoon light. Once again I had been gone longer than I'd planned.

"Alright, kiddos." I sighed turning to my little beasts. "Time for our lessons and some dinner." Twin cries of displeasure rent the peaceful evening. I couldn't blame them, learning to read the ancient language of the Fury's was a bitch.


	5. Chapter 5

Only a month had gone by and still he couldn't get it in his head she wasn't coming back. The Hell'sAngel's tried to get him out, get him hunting again but Ryan just didn't feel like it. He couldn't focus on what needed to be done for thinking of all the times Phade had been with him, hunting, killing… it just wasn't possible. She'd done so much better than any of them, there were the werewolves down south, he saw her take them out with her bare hands and the bow.

How could she die? How could she be gone?

"Phade…" Ryan lay on the couch. It was deserted this time of the night, if it was even night anymore. For once the Hell'sAngel's left him alone, the common room empty and silent. Ryan's breathing evened out, his mind swirling with memories of their time together, of how easy it had been with Phade…

He'd been sleeping for an hour, dreaming of Phade, of holding her…

Jessy stood by the couch looking down on the sleeping form. She watched his even breathing, the slow rise and fall of his chest, one arm draped over his head obscuring his face. She went around the couch, padding softly. Her fingers twined in his hair, now longer than he usually kept it. Jessy had noticed the changes, things he'd done for _her_.

She sat on the edge of the couch, one hand playing with the zipper of her sweater vest. He'd been quiet and isolated since he'd gotten to San Diego. A month of doing nothing but sulking, moping over _her_ , because she was dead.

 _'She's dead and gone.'_

Jessy couldn't help feeling happy. Now he was free, there was nothing to keep him from her, keeping them apart.

Ever so gently Jessy took Ryan's hand, interlacing their fingers and pulling his arm to uncover his face.

They'd kissed once before, he couldn't deny it and Jessy _knew_ , she knew in her heart more would have happened had it not been for the Ausian.

But Dom wasn't around, the common room was quiet, no one to interrupt them…

"Ryan…" Jessy leaned closer until their lips were touching. The gentle pressure didn't get an immediate response. It was a light kiss and she pulled away slightly to look at him. His features seemed to relax with her touch and leaning in pressed her lips to his once more. Her free hand resting on his chest, above his heart…

Looking back I can say there are more than a few situations in which I should have listened to the advice given to me. Its not that I like to do the opposite of what I'm told or 'asked' to do, I'm just naturally curious, I like to know the why of things, places, the reason people do what they do. Curiosity isn't always a bad thing, its how we learn, we ask questions and dig around until we find it.

I was missing him. The twins were going on their 6th year and the Fury's had kept me so busy with the learning and practicing I hardly had the energy to put the twins to bed. Most times I just let them sleep in mine. It was huge and no little elbows or feet jabbed me in the middle of the night, not like Sebastián. I gotta say, he left me some pretty big bruises for a toddler.

But I missed Ryan… I wanted to see him at least.

The fountain was too far. I didn't want to leave the twins alone, not this late though who would dare come into my home- well, no one came here. There weren't any burglars to worry about, no cars running one of the twins over because there were no cars. Nothing around that I was used to and the quiet! My God, the quiet was so difficult to get used to for a girl who'd fall asleep hearing the blaring traffic from the street. When I didn't have the noise I replaced it with my bedside radio, just loud enough to put me to sleep.

Funny, I don't remember needing noise to fall asleep when Ryan was home. Guess I know what that means. Now, I have the twins… sometimes I still need the noise. That's when I get up and have to walk around, questions and worries going through my mind.

How are they getting along without me? How's Sebastián doing? Has Dante tried to take him away? Did he succeed?

Six years is a long time. I don't care what Tane said about time working different. I know how long it's been, how long I've been gone. No excuse is ever good enough for abandoning a child and that's exactly what I've done to Sebastián.

I chose to do this, be a Fury and by choosing I left him behind.

The twins are different because of this, because of me. Valkyrie already shows signs of it and Jericho. They managed to lift a boulder, three times their size because it was in their way.

The rock was in the way of their game.

So they moved it.

Just like that.

It never occurred to them they couldn't do it, that it was too heavy and why should it when they've seen Kayzar fell a tree with a punch and Kast- the idiot decided to blow a hole into the ground. That didn't go over so well with Tane or the other Earth Fury's. Both Guardian's had a lot of angry women to deal with.

I'm no better.

I keep making fire figures for them when they're too restless to sit still and I just want to sit and breathe for a minute. It's easier to do and works better than yelling or giving them time out. Two against one, the odds aren't in my favor and I feel for those with three or more. You just keep running after one or another. Dammit, and I'm doing it alone again only this time I didn't choose to.

I'd love to have Ryan with us, watch him try and cope with the twins. Sometimes I wonder what he'd think of all this. Would he spend more time at the Hyperion or would he still head out every time the Hell'sAngel's called with a job?

Then I realize that's sort of selfish on my part because I'd still be working with Angel. Going after the evil nasty's no matter the time of day…

Maybe that's one of the reasons Guy doesn't get Gia knocked up. He's always off on some secret mission or other. He must know the risks and even though there's plenty of us around to help out he wouldn't want to leave his kids without a Father. Gia might not be the airhead we've all assumed she is. A woman who wants a baby will get a baby. Still, baby brother isn't stupid, they must have thought about this, talked it over…

Aquilles came here once. The twins were probably around two at the time, just starting to get their legs and bumping into things. I have no idea what he thought of the 'house'- it's weird thinking of this place like a regular house because its anything but. I mean, everything is marble- the walls, ceiling, floors… the furniture- ok the only way to describe this is- is- you know I don't have a clue. Wood and leather mostly, a couple of pieces look like they're 15th century France. You know that fancy delicate looking wood painted gold? Got a few of those around here, mostly love seats or lounges, some tables in the halls mostly set with bowls of fruits or flowers. There's just so much space around here, all white… it weirds me out sometimes.

So he gave me a huge mirror in a freaky gold frame. It looked like liquid fire all around the shiny surface and it turns out its all metal. Ahalya made it, she's another Fury gifted with three elements. Fire, Metal, Earth- lucky her.

Why?

Fire wouldn't conflict with the Metal because it would help mold it into whatever shape she wants. Metal is found in the Earth and Fire strips away the bad letting the new come to life. Maybe I'm screwy thinking of it like this but her elements don't conflict.

Me?

Fire, Stone and Water. You're not blind and I'm sure everyone knows Fire and Water do not mix. Conflicting elements, see?

That's why I'm having such a hard time getting those two bonded. It's why I get tired easy. I know the sooner I get this stuff learned the sooner I can go home.

I want to go home so bad…

For now, all I have is the mirror. Tane showed me how a couple of times but this is the first time I've tried it alone. Tried to 'view' my family.

So all I have to do is touch the surface… ever so slowly I put my finger to the glass, you'd think I was getting it bitten off or something. Once touching I have to let a little of the light slip through and…

"Riz'x uhl gib'pa."

The bright flash surprised me, like it had before but once the little stars cleared from my vision I could see the mirror. It was swirling with a white fog, hazy images moving around, some fast others sluggish- if I reached in I could touch them.

"Think." I told myself, pulling my hand away from the mist. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and concentrated. I just had to think of the person or the place I wanted to see, not so difficult, right?

"Ryan. Ryan. Ryan…" I kept repeating under my breath.

"Ryan…" Jessy sighed against his lips but he pulled her closer. His arm went around her waist dragging her body over his. This is where they belonged, where she knew he belonged. With her.

Slipping her hand between them she pulled the zipper on her sweater vest, it came undone. She pulled on his shirt feeling the material rub against her bare skin.

Ryan pulled away, yanked the shirt over his head. He wanted it to be Phade, wanted her alive, with him.

He let Jessy pull him down, kissed her and tried not to think, not feel guilty… but she was gone… his wife was gone…

"Ryan-." She struggled to get closer to him and though the couch was narrow they somehow managed not to fall off. Her legs tangled with his, their arms knocking into the cushions until Ryan tossed them aside.

At first I thought maybe this had been before, they- he-. It had to be before us- before me. Because Ryan wouldn't-.

He couldn't-.

I just stood there, watching them, like I'd turned to stone… I just couldn't move.

Their image blurred and I couldn't- I thought maybe the connection was broken but then the burning in my eyes was unbearable and I blinked. The blurry image crystallized; the colors sharp and bright. I felt the tears run slowly down my face and saw… this was real, it was now.

I couldn't pretend not to have seen this, not to know… I just- it hurt.

Ryan hurt more than I'd thought possible. This was nothing like the pain in my gut from Dante's uncaring flaunting. I'd known he wasn't part of my future though I'd hoped.

And I'd been so careful, tried to stay focused on what my life was supposed to be. Taking care of Sebastián, that had been my only goal, the only thing that mattered.

Then Ryan… he was just-.

It doesn't matter. It was all a lie anyway. It was done. _I am done._

Still doesn't take away the pain, anger-.

How could he?

How can he do this?

Hot anger swelled inside, my hands were clenched at my sides, wanting to hurt him, to make him feel this- this-.

"HOW CAN YOU!"

I know I screamed but my voice was drowned out by the heavy crash as my fists slammed on their image. A white blanket fell over my eyes, bright silver… beneath my feet the house barely trembled with the wave of power I'd discharged.

"Liar…"

And still I couldn't stop from crying. He wasn't worth it; I know he's not worth a second thought…

Jessy screamed as the building shook. It tilted and rolled tossing Ryan to the cold ground while Jessy clutched at the couch looking around wild eyed.

"Earthquake." Ryan exclaimed trying to get to his feet and falling each time. The TV crashed behind him setting off a shower of sparks but there was no fire. Tables turned over and chairs rolled away as if blown aside by a strong wind. It was a moment before the hide out settled into its foundation.

Both Ryan and Jessy sat a moment, wondering if an aftershock would hit them as they tried to stand. After a minute of nothing, no shaking or trembling beneath their feet, Ryan slowly stood. He grabbed at his waist, keeping his pants from falling unable to look at Jessy where she sat up.

He'd been wrong to use her, pretend it was Ph… he'd been wrong, it was all wrong.

"Ryan…" she watched him take a step away from her as she stood. He looked anywhere but at her, avoiding her eyes… He was turning away from her, pulling away-. No, she couldn't let him do this. She wasn't going to let her ghost take away what she wanted. "Ryan."

"I ca-. Sorry." He mumbled moving away. Jessy felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

"No." she wouldn't let him walk away from this, from her. "No, Ryan. Not sorry. I'm not sorry." She stepped in his way forcing him to look at her. "You can't say I'm sorry and just walk away from me."

"This isn't going to work." Ryan said though his words lacked conviction. He was beyond caring, if he hurt her feelings, if he sounded half dead- who cared? Who gave a shit what he did?

"How do you know?" Jessy asked. "How can you be sure, you don't even know-." But she did. She knew what the problem was and getting him to accept her death was a lot more difficult than it should be.

Jessy changed her tone, pushed the anger aside and tried a soft cajoling voice. "She's gone, Ryan."

He shook his head turning away but she was right. They told him as much, told him Phade died on the HellMouth.

"Let her go…" Jessy whispered taking a step towards him. "She'd want you to be happy."

He looked up; saw her hand held out for him to take… his own twitched, wanting to reach out, to feel- something besides the emptiness.

Why?

Why did it have to be this way?


	6. Chapter 6

"Xue, lea gi!"

"NO!"

"Figa ruo'prats yui!"

"Hela ihnjev. Tu prats ne!"

"What's all the yelling about?" I called to the pair. It was another regular day here on… where ever. They call it 'Hêl'ia'. Kinda goes with hell but then again the literal translation escapes me. It's beautiful, though… I imagine it's sort of like one of those Greek islands or rather a beach. I've never been so I'm going off what I've seen in movies or pictures. Every building is made of marble or stone, guess that's where all the stone Fury's did their practicing. The weather is always warm, an ocean breeze and the best sunsets I've ever seen in my life.

There's the perfect spot down by the beach, a small clump of rocks just above the high tide line. They have a smooth groove perfect for my body, it fits around like a nest then again I kinda helped the rocks into their current shape. I can sit there watching the sun set while the twins run around the beach or swim. That was the weirdest thing I'd ever seen, both of them, they just ran into the water their first day on the beach. They were two, so the running involved a lot of falling and crawling.

I did try and keep them out of the ocean but they kept going and then they swam. No lessons, no sinking to the bottom or being pulled by the waves or current, they just swam.

I almost had a heart attack standing hip deep in the water to get them but they were laughing. Guess, I looked funny to them.

Tane said they were normal, I shouldn't worry and why not? Because of who I chose to be and how they were born.

Usually their bickering went unacknowledged, unlike now, because if I got in the middle of things it was all about taking sides and I wasn't stupid enough to fall for that, at least not anymore. Hey, I was new at this and they got me all turned around I forgot the punishment- I forget what they did… hmm.

"Ugineth Valkyrie."

"You tier jin gemt upstey."

"Hello," I walked in but it was like I didn't exist to those two and this time they were really fighting. Usually it was just words; Jericho would pull Valkyrie's hair and she'd resort to her 'gifts' which is what usually started the bickering in the first place. Valkyrie showing off-.

"Hey! Knock it off!"

"Usepo xiunda!" Valkyrie was going to get her mouth washed out for that one and I knew who was teaching her those words. Unfortunately Kast was 'away' meaning he had his own Fury to bring in.

Jericho wasn't listening to a word I said, then he kicked his sister and Valkyrie started hitting him again. They're nine now, a lot stronger than before and bigger making it that much harder for me to separate them. I did grab onto each one by an arm but that left two sets of legs and spare arms still swinging. Some of their blows landed on me-.

"Ya estubo bueno! You two- higran xiundai go hecat -!"

I let go of Jericho shocked by the burn on my palm and then he combusted. Our house trembled, the walls cracking, little bits of stone and marble coating us and then I felt it. Pain all up and down my back from where I landed on the wall. At least it was still standing… of all their fights this one-.

"Jericho!" I scrambled up ignoring the pain in my back and having to crawl around the mess in the room. "Jericho donde estas? Answer me-." But his head popped up from behind a charred stump that used to be a couch. He was covered in soot and now that I realized it so was I; all three of us were covered in soot.

"You ok?"

He nodded still wide eyed and silent. I don't think he knew what happened but neither did I. He just - couldn't have done this, it couldn't be him but I had the burn on my hand- the hand holding Jericho-.

"Come on, there's some explaining that needs doing." Jericho nodded, stood on wobbly legs and followed me when I noticed Valkyrie right behind us. I stopped at the door and pulled her back.

"A donde crees que vas?"

"Con ustedes."

Ha! She thought she was going with us? I chuckled.

"And who's going to clean this up?"

No quick answer for that question and we both knew this room was going to take more than a bucket of water to get back in its original condition.

" _You_ are cleaning all this up."

"But I-!"

"Don't add to your sentence, ish taga." She bit her lips and glared. "The soot had better be gone by the time I get back." She looked around at all the black and I wondered how she was going to manage that.

It's a huge room.

"Kayzar!" there we were, two black figures coming up the stairs to his house and I was pissed. "KAYZAR! Vad'me il'mi paginate! No seas cobarde." There aren't any doors, not really. I guess they wouldn't look pretty in the buildings, like I said, very roman temple style throughout Hêl'ia so we used shields. It works like the bug screens you put on windows only you can walk through and not tear it, sort of.

"Kayzar I'm not-."

"You screamed?" Kayzar asked from his lounging bed by the window. He was in his usual Guardian uniform, black leather vest and trouser only barefoot and unarmed. There was a tray of fruit by his side which he was enjoying. My hand immediately went to Jericho's face. He flinched but didn't make a sound and then I led him out of the room cursing Kayzar in all three languages I knew. Ten years on Hêl'ia and I'd picked up on Furyan, kinda had to once they stopped speaking to me in English.

Jericho stayed out side while I went back to the lounging pig with his horde of what he kept insisting were 'hand maidens'.

"Between you and Kast I'm surprised there are any virgins left."

"And what are you screaming about this time, Phade?" he didn't sound like he cared one way or another but I knew how to make him pay attention. The heat was enough to draw him out of his lounge and face me.

"Phade… huts garde vi'lijin magedi taka xue-."

"I need some answers." And he could tell I didn't care if I was interrupting his down time. I'd done it before and the women had been smart enough not to let him charm them back for fear I or any of the Fury's would turn them into statues or charred little bits of meat and bone, whichever...

Tane had lots of little stories mortals throughout history had passed on about us. I'd never run across any myself but the past four years I'd spent getting rid of vampires or averting an apocalypse not researching Earth mythology.

"At least you didn't scare these." Kayzar grumbled. He snapped his hands and the women gathered around all smiles and dopey looks on their faces. They all thought the Guardians were Gods…

"Time to go my beauties." He sighed, as if he'd miss them and maybe he would but only because there wouldn't be anyone weighting on him hand and foot.

The portal opened behind the women and with a kiss for the Guardian they skipped through the shinning light. The last one lingered a bit long until I cleared my throat and Kayzar sent her through.

"Now that you're not busy I want to know what the hell is happening to my son." I demanded.

"Pardon?" he was frowning, as if he hadn't heard what I'd just said.

"Don't you-." I started to threaten when Jericho walked in his hands on fire.

"It doesn't hurt." He said in awe.

"Oh." Was Kayzar's only comment. I turned to him clutching Jericho's wrists.

"Oh? That's all you're going to say? Oh?" as I shook Jericho's hands at him. He took a tentative step away smiling.

"What the hell is going on with my son!" I yelled and by this time I was close to having a real panic attack. I'd never really had one before so I'm not sure this is how it starts.

"He's on fire." Kayzar answered with a shrug of his shoulders. I let go of Jericho ready to use some of those painful moves Aquilles had been teaching me when the Guardian held his hands out in surrender. "Ok, alright. You can calm down; he's not dying or in pain…err."

That 'err' had me worrying all over again. 'Err' was never good in these situations or coming from some one who was supposed to know more than I do.

"Gaisi jutha, Kayzar. Talk."

"He's manifesting an element. Fire to be precise." And at his blasé tone I couldn't help but want to throttle him.

"Why? I mean how-? He's a boy!" I exclaimed. All I needed to hear was this was also my fault, that I somehow turned my son… turned him… I don't even know what I've done!

"Of course he is. Will you stop your screaming, Phade? You're making the boy nervous." Kayzar waved Jericho forward and he went without my say so. But what was I going to say? NO?

"Kayzar…"

"Some Guardian's have the gift of an element." He spoke half murmuring an explanation as he studied Jericho. "It comes from being born of a Fury. My family is one of the few…" his voice trailed off as he extinguished Jericho's hands.

"I- I did this to him?" not that I could blame anyone else because this was all me. Like always…

"What- well he can't use-." And I knew this. He couldn't use the element of fire, not without learning how and going through the bonding and this is assuming it worked the same way for boys. "Kayzar I know how difficult it is to learn-. I mean, I'm still working on my control! I've been at this for ten years and nowhere close to bonding with the fire. How can he-?" I knew what was going to happen. The bonding… not every Fury was able to bond, there were a few who'd been lost and where they went there was no coming back. I knew what it was like. I'd bonded to the stone not so long ago thanks to the knowledge Xyne had left behind in me and Nazrin's unending patience with me. I'd bonded to the water six years before and that was one reason it was taking so long to become strong enough to bond with the fire. They conflicted-.

"No worries, Phade." Kayzar brushed aside my concerns as if they were an annoyance. "Jericho will learn to exert control and when he's older he may bond. He'll probably survive."

"Probably?" I practically screeched. I was not happy with that 'probably' and he could tell.

"He'll be fine, Phade." Then he looked at Jericho and sighed. "You just had to be a fire element didn't you?" he questioned my son.

"Uhh, sorry?" he shrugged then scratched his head. Bits of dust and soot floated off his soft curls which he then shook sending up a little black cloud. His hair wasn't exactly curly, just a soft wave- usually shiny black and silky.

"Yeah, you need a bath." Kayzar stated with a slight grimace of distaste. I couldn't have disagreed just then but… well, what now?

 _"We can not change what has come to pass."_ Tane said.

She warned me, told me not to be so nosy and I didn't listen.

I wanted to see them, all of them and it wasn't as if we hadn't faced some impossible odds before. I mean, reign of fire, perpetual night and can't forget the ever love, peace and let me eat you Jasmine.

What could those lawyers possibly do to top all of that?

I was stupid, overconfident, thinking Angel and the others were too smart to get caught up only they did. Gunn made a deal with them, got himself a mental upgrade and why shouldn't he feel all special? He's a smart lawyer, using what they gave him to fight evil only it got to his head, made him all stupid in a different way.

Angel… I couldn't believe he was being sucked in- but then Cordelia showed up and put him back on track.

She sacrificed a lot. Everything that happened, she knew it was going to happen and she came down anyway. There's that whole 'It was meant to be' krap but if she'd kept her ass up there with the other Powers none of this would have happened in the first place. No reign of fire, no beast, no perpetual night, no hordes of vampires running through Los Angeles sucking peoples blood… a whole lot of people wouldn't have died and all because the Powers That Be wanted to get this latest Apocalypse on track.

On track… and now Fred's dead, possessed by some ancient God. Her soul burned away, not a piece of her left and for what? What are they still doing there? How much more are they going to let those evil lawyers take from them? How much pain are they going to let them inflict?

Only I can't help. Can't change Fred's fate, nor make Wesley's pain and despair at loosing her any less. He'd been so close to happiness…

It was cruel, to give him a moment, a glimpse at what could be and then rip it away. It wasn't fair, not one of them deserves everything that's happened and all I can do is watch it happen. Watch them suffer…

I know what's coming, what they think Angel has become. They think he's evil. But they don't know about his deal and I can't believe he signed it away. That the Powers That Be would allow this to happen, I mean Angel is their Champion! What good is he to them-. Oh.

I see now.

The Shanshu Prophecy turns the vampire with a soul human and with Angel human again the Powers That Be loose their Champion.

So they let Angel sign it away, maybe they plan on giving it to Spike now that he's gone and ordered himself a soul… what a pig.

I know all he's done, took a few hours just to get acquainted with his past deeds and saw a whole bunch of Angelus, things I'd never even- couldn't imagine him doing or being done. But each time it was Spike's need to have what his sire had that makes him such a sorry… _thing_.

After all he's done, the killing and torture… he gets himself a soul and thinks it's all ok. Goes crazy for a couple of weeks, tormented by the First and then he's all helpful getting himself burned up closing the HellMouth and thinks it gives him the right to take what Angel's worked so hard for?

Ya veremos.

"She has spent every spare moment studying." Ahalya noted with a pleased look on her features. The trio watched as Phade continued her training with Aquilles. The Guardian was hard on her but Nazrin remembered him doing the same to a few others. He was a harsh teacher who cared for each of his Fury's and did his best to keep them alive.

"Something has happened." Tane replied, her brown eyes rested on the pair wondering at what Phade might have seen to bring this change in the Fury.

Her dedication to her lessons, the unwavering focus she presented each day… It wasn't Phade's usual behavior. Now she was focused, determined to learn everything they had to teach her. The Fury's could see the time for Phade to return to her family would come sooner than they'd expected.

"I repaired the glass on the mirror Aquilles gifted her." Nazrin turned to the Fury's at her side. "She's been viewing her family."

"I warned her." Tane said softly. "We can not change what we know has come to pass…"

All three had at one time disobeyed that rule and had learned from the pain of seeing events play out on their loved ones.


	7. Chapter 7

Kayzar, Kast and Kai took special interest in Jericho. They, all three, were hardly ever apart being cousins and now Jericho had been included. Half of what they did or talked about I didn't know. Sometimes I'm glad I don't know because I'm sure I'd have to hurt those Guardian's. They're as bad as teenagers and I remember a few, Connor being the most recent.

Of the three Guardian's Kayzar is the oldest and maybe that's why he tends to be the more level headed though he manages to act his age- or rather like a kid. He does tend to be more serious when the situation calls for it. Aside from his moments of 'leisure' which pale in comparison to Kast, he's actually very mature. Then again a couple of centuries really help considering men are just big children most of the time.

He's about the same height as Kast, though both are taller than Kai. Dark eyes with little flecks of grey (its very striking) dark hair slightly long and… pretty.

Not that pretty is a word a man would like to hear when being described, it's just his hair… sort of reminds me of Sebastián's baby waves. He had the silkiest hair, with slightly reddish tips and soft curls… Kayzar's waves are sort of like that- pretty.

Now all Guardian's have the same uniform, black leather vest and trousers, full gear… but of these three I'd say Kast wears it better. At least he seems more comfortable but I swear he could go naked and not care who saw him. Then again he's the youngest and completely, absolutely the most troublesome. I've heard some of his scrapes and it baffles me how he's not dead. I think the only thing that keeps him alive is that 'innocent' look in those puppy brown eyes. It's a wonder Gemma didn't kill him when she had the chance. She's the Fury that he was sent to retrieve only he botched the job from the start.

Then there's Kai, he's the prankster of the three with sandy brown hair cropped shorter than Kast's whose straight locks barely graze the back of his neck. All of them are born from Fury's, each with their own element.

Kayzar bonded to the Air while Kai bonded to Metal. When Kast joined his cousins in teaching Jericho it was clear why Kayzar had sounded exasperated by his fire element. Kast more than once left scorch marks on their bodies but it was he that could explain to Jericho the bonding by sharing his experience.

They are all from the House of Kaoz, descended from her child and some Slaver. That's their histor-err, ours I guess now that I'm one…

It was this 'Goddess' who brought the Guardian's into being. The Od VaiLumen just took the credit and it was her life- her light, that gave us life; Fury's.

Those three, they are so proud to be hers, the first to give her light for us- uhm, you… mortals… and it's those three who've kept my son alive.

It's dangerous for Jericho to bond simply because he's a male. I could loose him… whatever they say, do- its Kast I tend to believe. He's been through this and managed to survive…. Seven years my boy has been studying, learning, focusing only on this one aspect of his legacy and I am to blame.

I gave him life.

We're about to find out if I'm the one who gets him killed.

"You know her legend."

He sat down in the empty chair across from me. All perfectly presentable in his black shirt and trousers. I swear, he could pass for another what's-his-name, that romance novel model… Flavio! That's the one, I think; I mean the pirate shirt hanging open to reveal the 'manly' chest- jeez it's so tacky. I'm surprised no one's told him.

"I've heard all about Kaoz and your part."

Heard all about it and couldn't decide who was worse; her for letting him use her or the Lord of Fire for taking Kaoz and making her into their 'Champion'.

"She saved us more than once." Reyth had the nerve to smile and he sounded as if what he did, taking her that way, half dead and forcing h-. It wasn't natural. As if there hadn't been any other way to save the Od VaiLumen.

"You may think you're all better than the Powers That Be because there's more of us but your stupid rules only get us killed."

That part, the one about my mouth getting me in trouble someday seemed to be coming true. Reyth's eyes flashed silver and the air around him shimmered with heat, it smoldered, a clear sign he was upset over something… maybe what I said.

"Those rules." He said leaning towards me. "Stupid as you may think ensures your humans survival. Ensures the continued existence of the universe by our absence from direct conflict." The heat coming off him fluttered the hem of my robe. (We don't walk around fully armed and in our leathers on Hë'lîa.)

"You answered. You chose."

"Right." I did choose but, "Did Kaoz? Did she choose to be your puppet?"

Because I'm thinking that's why she 'chose' to leave Hë'lîa and wander among us mortals.

"Kaoz did her duty." He sat back, the scorching breeze dying down as he went. Thankfully I'm a Fire Fury but that doesn't mean I can't get burned. After all, he is our main guy.

"You've done well, Fury."

I wanted to tell him my name was Phade not Fury but then he'd know who I was but I'm sure he knows me already. I am one of the few troublesome Fury's on Hë'lîa, though Gemma seems to be calling a lot of attention than I ever did on arrival.

Could be a good thing…

"Sorry, I don't think I heard right."

Because it sounded as if he were proposing that I-.

"We can increase our number. You've added two already. A Fury, strong and capable as I've been witness to. When this boy is bonded he can join the Guardian's like him but we need more."

Oh my God! This fool was actually- he was so off his meds!

"Are you stupid?"

He looked at me, not sure I'd actually said that and I couldn't believe I'd said that to the Lord of Fire, to one of the Powers, the Od VaiLumen…

"Pardon?" a dark eyebrow rose in question. I suppose he was probably giving me the opportunity to recant but instead…

"I know you heard and understood me because _I_ heard and understood me."

Great, that just makes sense. Uh-huh.

"You want me to make mo- to hav- that me an- No."

I just couldn't believe he had the nerve! I'm already dying for him and the others now I'm supposed to pop out more Guardian's and Fury's for them as well?

"No, absolutely not. I'm not some- some-. How could she stand you?" I shot to my feet with absolutely no idea of what to do. I mean, what was I supposed to do? Blindly obey what they told me to do? Not fucking likely.

So, I walked. I left him sitting there with a smug look on his face, eyes flashing silver-grey with no idea what would come next.

"You should be proud." Nazrin said at my shoulder.

Standing there, watching my children accept their duty as Guardian and Fury… I was conflicted. Of course I'm proud of them, these last couple of years they've become dedicated students, learned everything they were supposed to and Jericho survived his bonding. He's not as adept as Valkyrie or any Fire Fury and he's not as powerful as we but he won't die from misuse of his gift. So long as he doesn't over extend trying to do more than he's able. I know my son; I know he'll run the risk if he thinks it will help us win. That's why I worry.

"They've been paired." Ahalya sighed.

"We can always hope they don't kill each other intentionally." Tane answered in a dry tone.

"They know better than that." Because I made it quite clear there would be no more fighting after the combusting incident. That didn't mean the twins didn't bicker because there was a lot of that over the years. Now that they are older it's died down a bit but still, they have their moments…

Valkyrie tends to boast of her abilities, I've told her time and time again how ugly that makes her look but she's proud of herself, of what she can do. It just gives her a big head.

Jericho is more laid back; he tends to be quiet though there are moments when he turns into this awful prankster. That's how he gets his sister back, makes a plan that doesn't involve use of his gifts and more than once has managed to get the upper hand. He's resourceful, my boy…

Now they're old enough to fend for themselves, old enough I can go back and care for my youngest who by all rights should be the oldest of this bunch.

You know, I never thought I'd have a big family, more than one kid yet here I am… Mother of three.


	8. Chapter 8

It was time to go back, to do my part for Angel and all he'd done for me, my family. I was too late to help Fred, to keep her safe and I wouldn't be able to help Wes, however much I wanted. The Od VaiLumen won't let me, they have these stupid rules about people changing events they've seen take place. Messes with the time stream… Then again Illyria has a part to play in this war and this was the only way to bring her forth.

Bring forth- Ha!

From what Aquilles says Illyria is old, ancient really though not as old as some of us. Aquilles' own teacher is older than she, though he's dead now. Still, there are plenty of us who can handle her, then and now. It was just a little harder _then_.

"Mom."

They were worried, didn't want me getting hurt or dying on them. They were young when it happened.

One of our Fury's, her Guardian managed to get her back to us, he was almost dead himself, trying to keep her alive, her light from going out… If it weren't for Kayzar and Kai breaking the cord we would've lost two.

Our numbers are dwindling and Guardians are too valuable. It used to be one Guardian for each Fury and now our Guardians have more than they are able to get to in times of war. The oldest and most experienced are responsible for over a hundred and Reyth steps in, rarely because of their stupid rules, but he does.

Personally, I think it's because he's got some sort of thing for the one's he saves.

"You'll be careful."

They worry over nothing.

"I'm just going to Los Angeles." I replied with a smile. Jericho just gave me 'the look'.

Yeah, he's much taller, has been since he turned fourteen. His hair's a little long as well, dark brown with a slight wave and his eyes. Rich brown and much too knowledgeable.

"Lots of plotting and strategizing before the real skirmish." I nodded still keeping the smile in place. "No es guerra, at least not the battle that matters."

"I don't see Aquilles going with you." Jericho muttered. We both know he can't come with me when there are other Fury's under his care. Besides, how would he fit in with all those yuppies?

"Amor…" as usual my son's overprotective side comes out. I can't help but compare his behavior with Sebastián's. Maybe it's just the boy thing…

"You've had eighteen years of me mothering you; don't think you'll get rid of me so easy." He did smile, even if it was a little one. The fact that Sebastián's pretty much grown up without me hasn't escaped my notice. Actually, I'd be surprised if he doesn't have a couple awful things to say to me. I can see it from his point of view. The fist eight years of his life all he has is me. Then Dante steals him away and two years later I take him back only to send him off with my new husband and another kid. I've spent twenty years on Hêl'ia, at least that's what I've been told- raising the twins, learning about this war and who I've chosen to be. I wouldn't blame Sebastián for hating me, thinking I'd traded-.

"Your brother needs me."

Jericho couldn't deny it was true; they'd both been 'viewing' him using the fountain, had seen the past mostly because they didn't want to know anything that would stop them from interfering in the future.

You know, sometimes I think they're a bit precognitive, then sanity returns… Go figure.

"Are you going to tell him about us?"

That was the question I'd been dreading them asking. I knew they'd been debating it. Only now Valkyrie had jumped right in. Yes, they are young adults and I should be able to tell them…

"In his place, how would you feel?"

Her brown eyes clouded, the green in them more pronounced. Maybe she thought I was being unfair but the truth is I don't want Sebastián feeling as if he's not important to me; that I'd rather have a new family to go with my new 'destiny' and I'm afraid that's exactly what he'll think and feel.

"We understand." Jericho looked as if he did. He would, though since he's more… just more. I think he understands more than I give him credit for.

"Here." He handed me the holsters. I took them, admiring the delicate design on the supple leather, white to match my Stone Fury uniform.

"I thought you'd need them. You'll be carrying those silver baby eagles Dad gave you…"

And there goes the smile.

Neither of them bothered asking me about 'him' anymore, not that they'd get an answer.

"Here." Valkyrie stepped forward and took my wrist in her hands. Her eyes barely shimmered with the use of her element, a testament to how well she'd learned her lessons. A moment later she was done and releasing me revealed the silver cuff. I turned it, brought it close to my face and couldn't help admiring her work.

The vine design somehow incorporated my elements, a sea horse with a Casablanca in its mane represented Water, our symbol for stone- a complicated number of lines all forming a square lined both edges of the cuff and in the vines with every twist the light brought out sparks and I realized she'd somehow made it look like fire.

"I've been working on the design for a while." Valkyrie explained a little anxious at my silence. "It was going to be a birthday present."

"Esta bello, thank you." I held my arms open and neither hesitated though Jericho dwarfed us both. Its one of Valkyrie's pet peeves.

"Alright, enough." I pulled away still smiling. "This isn't goodbye; I'm not dying so you'd better behave." I warned but they didn't look cowed. Guess it's not difficult to see through my fake scowl.

"Hey, I mean it and keep learning. Listen to your teachers. Just because you're a Guardian and you're a Fury doesn't mean you know it all."

"Yes Mom." They tossed each other an annoyed look but it's just funny. You'd think they'd be used to it by now. Answering together or finishing each others sentences…

"No se maten, por favor." Still, just because I told them not to kill ea other didn't mean they'd behave.

As for this whole Portal issue. I still didn't have a lot of practice with the teleporting, not that it makes a big difference. Unless you forget important body parts or vital organs or any part of you that makes you, you.

You get the drift?

So long as I remember and focus on materializing every bit of _me_ I'll be ok, but no pressure…

After the initial bright flash I found myself standing in Angel's office. I faced out those necro-tempered glass panes, watching as the sun set trying to get myself ready to face them.

I _chose_ to come this far into their future; chose _not_ to deal with events I knew would happen and was forced to leave be. All for their stupid rules.

Having to see Fred, hear her suffer- I just couldn't stand by and let it happen, I almost intervened as it was happening. I tried but Lhamis explained, stopped me from tearing their timeline. Needing the 'great monarch of the demon age', a God… to get this latest Apocalypse on track didn't make it better because Fred was always the one with a conscience, the one to make us see reason and the Powers That Be just let her die?

But it's worse than that because not a single little part of her is left. Illyria burned through Fred erasing her completely, every little bit of Fred… After all she did helping the Powers That Be, she doesn't even get to rest, she doesn't go to heaven…

(I'm not sure there is or isn't one. They don't like me asking about it.)

Still, I feel as though my search wasn't thorough. Maybe the Od VaiLumen managed to hide something from me, something I'm not supposed to find, yet…

"They're coming."

I have to say they were much earlier than I assumed. At least I'd hoped to have an hour to myself before being found out. These evil guys must have a better security system than I thought. Now I just have to be more careful not to show my hand before its time or they'll send more than just a security detail to deal with the threat. And they have tazers, how cute… and semi automatic weapons.

"Tsk, tsk. They never learn."

The doors burst open but I kept looking out the window, at the scarlet sky going dark. My day was just beginning and here, theirs was at an end…

"You're in a restricted building. Put down your weapons!"

Now that wasn't going to happen but they already knew that. Still, I guess they were playing pretend for AI's benefit. That would change and at the slightest move there would be blood only it wasn't going to be mine. I promised my twins…

"Go back to your cave boys…"

No other warning was needed because who was stupid enough not tot recognize this for what it was? Who would ignore their gut feeling and not turn tail?

They did, or rather didn't.

One of the lessons I really enjoyed with Aquilles, after he stopped knocking me on my ass, was the time bending. That's what I call it just because the technical term is so blah! I'm not actually walking through time, I just speed up a bit, makes it look as if I'm appearing out of thin air. Aquilles had fun watching me pick myself up from the hard stone floor until I got the hang of it.

The first to move was the talker, he fired, the bullets shattered the thick glass panes and then he lost his head.

Oops…

Actually, I helped him along, cut it right off and sent it rolling. All the blood just added to their panic. A headless body just squirting blood… Still, they're trained well; most of them kept firing, trying to get a hit.

I ducked between two that were trying out their tazers and ended up electrocuting themselves. Probably sounds funny and I did want to laugh at their twitching forms but I kept my 'kill' face in place. I can't smile with this gory mess all over the boss' office.

These guys are evil. They work for Wolfram & Hart. Evil incarnate, at least here but they're still human. Maybe that makes it worse.

When I spent those couple of days with the Winchester's, I saw them fight evil. A different kind of evil than I was used to just because the people they tried to help had no choice. That man at the college, he'd been possessed by a demon, literally took over his body, didn't have a choice. At least that's what Sam said. I still believe their job is harder, Sam and Dean, having to deal with- having to choose to kill a human knowing that person is more than likely innocent. All of it, just to kill the demon.

These guys, these security personnel who've conveniently _chosen_ to work for evil… I don't loose sleep over their deaths. They chose, no one forced them. We all have free will; we decide what to do, where and how. No one can force us; I don't care if its life or death you _always_ have a choice and you always know what's right.

You just have to be strong.

Strong enough to make the right choice.

Angel pushed through the security detail and into his office, full vampire face, ready to take on this new threat. The coppery scent of blood, fresh and warm, assaulted his senses only making the demon inside clamor for more. At a glance, he took in the carnage, blood and gore, from the dismembered bodies littering his office doorway. Two tact members stepped in front of him, their purpose to 'protect' him. Angel shoved them aside, his strength throwing them into others but he didn't care, he was focused on the woman in his office, the woman cutting his men down, at least the glimpses he caught of her showed a woman but it was the scent that froze him on the thresh hold.

"It can't…" but he could smell her, recognize her and then she stood in the center of torn bodies. Her brown eyes flashed silver as she turned towards him. He could see she was different, her movements were elegant but unlike before she had a feline grace about her and her clothes… Not a drop of blood marred the pristine leather; a short white vest over a delicate silver chain mail tunic that reached to her thighs, a thick leather belt hung on her hips, two straps across each thigh secured the sleeves of her Sai. The blades dripped with blood, away from her feet encased in tall boots, a dagger secured to each.

Angel's face reverted to its human façade; stared at the woman he was told died. Tendrils of guilt resurfaced because she'd been there, at the HellMouth for him, because he'd asked her to help Buffy, to keep her safe if the others left her again.

It was his fault Sebastián had spent the year mourning her loss, why Mr. Vartan had aged so drastically…

"Now you'll have to re-decorate."

"Phade."

She knelt and cleaned the blades on the fallen guard, slipping the clean Sai into their sheaths and walked towards him.

 _"You know it's me."_

Her thought speak was familiar though refined, no trace of her awkward use was evident and he knew that took time. A lot more than a year for that level of finesse. The few guards remaining moved away still fingering their triggers. Gunn appeared in the door halting abruptly at the sight of so many dead and dismembered bodies.

"You're dead." He said catching sight of Phade as a guard moved out of his way. Behind them Spike sauntered into the office followed by the shell of Fred now in possession of the demon God Illyria.

"Doesn't look it." he commented eyeing Phade in her new get up and the delicate bow set in the quiver on her back. He admired the fancy design on the leather and on the hilt of the swords crossed beneath the quiver.

"There is fighting. I was not informed." Illyria demanded, the tone in her voice caused the males to stiffen in preparation for her usual rant. Phade stepped forward, smoothly interrupting the God.

"A God as ancient as you need not be bothered by mere mortals coming to their end, Illyria."

The pale eyes flicked over Phade taking in her appearance with disdain. The flash of silver in Phade's brown eyes marked her as a Fury and the God immediately knew her. She straightened imperceptively, a defiant tilt to her head, the frosty eyes glaring.

"I thought your kind extinct." By her tone Phade understood Illyria held no love for the Fury's due to their past encounter.

"We still fight." Phade replied calmly though the others were beginning to show signs of curiosity now that the initial shock of her presence was gone.

"You can restore me." Illyria stated but Phade knew she couldn't, wouldn't know where or how to start. Illyria grew angry seeing the Fury shake her head. She stepped forward, menace in each movement but the Fury remained calm and motionless. "You refuse me?"

"Illyria," Phade paused, her eyes going to the others and their interest. "I know your fate here." Knew the God was meant to help in the Apocalypse and in the future. "I can not change what I've seen and can not take you home."

Phade didn't say there was no home for the God, it had long been destroyed but Illyria knew that, had seen her proud and powerful home turned to dust.

"You refuse me. A God!" Illyria raged moving towards Phade with a clear intent of harming her.

"I am sorry." Phade replied still calm in the face of the threat the God posed. The soft words stopped her, made her study the woman, the one Fred called Phade, sifted through memories of the women shopping, laughing at a young boy- her child. Illyria glanced sharply at the face, the features-.

"Phade?" both turned to the man heading towards Angel's office. Phade moved past the bodies, around Illyria, Gunn and Angel, a soft smile on her face.

"Wes… I'm sorry."

He seemed confused by her words, glancing at the others for explanation. Phade lay a gentle hand on his arm unable to say she was sorry he had to leave so much undone, she was sad, already mourning him. He had so much potential, so much to contribute… It just wasn't fair. Again, she wanted to change the timeline, wanted to make it so he was happy. Make it so Fred could live and make them laugh.

"Where were you?" Angel asked drawing her away from dangerous thoughts. "Why were we told you died?"

Phade sighed, gave a tender smile and turned from Wesley.

"Now isn't the best time to swap stories, Angel." By the stubborn set of his jaw Phade knew it would be difficult to get him to wait until they were away from Wolfram & Hart and their prying eyes.

"You got more important things to do?" Spike questioned. He scowled at Phade who completely ignored him. She took Wesley's arm and led him further into the lobby. Spike noticed the faint smirk on Angel's face and stalked after _her_ intent on making the snooty woman acknowledge his presence.

I felt out of place. I didn't belong but I'd never belonged, I was always an outsider especially with my family. Their disbelief at what I _knew_ happened to Tia Lu and their insistence it was just my imagination, hurt. About the only time I'd felt… accepted was those two jobs with Sam and Dean. I know I gave them a hard time, teased them about the ghosts and demons… but I'd almost believed them, my family. Started to think it had all been a bad dream. Almost…

A not so soft gasp (actually a squeak) drew my attention and there, scurrying behind the reception desk was the blood sucking blond. Her reaction was more than suspicious and catching a glimpse of her mind- the thoughts she projected of the horned threesome…

I turned to Wesley, held up a hand silently asking he give me a moment and then walked to our reception desk. Harmony squeaked again and moved back towards the wall. Her eyes were darting towards Angel and the others where the- body parts- were being removed. With both palms on the counter I made sure she was looking at me before speaking. She squeaked again trying to blend into the wall at her back when the fire lit my eyes. Now that I was bonded the flash was more intense, brighter than when Angel had first seen it.

"Tell him." Behind me the others surged forward at her shrieks for help.

You know what I discovered on Hë'lîa?

When I was little and I got frightened… things within a foot of me would tremble, just shake or slightly rise from their surface. I don't remember any of that but Lhamis showed me, made me sit and watch clips from my childhood. She was the one who figured it out. The Fury helped me, turns out we're just naturals; telekinesis. Had I never used the rune spell or been to Hë'lîa I'd probably never have known. I didn't remember using it, not consciously…

Still, with Angel in the group I couldn't use a fire shield, couldn't risk accidentally combusting the Powers That Be's Champion and Buffy might try and kill me if I accidentally set her boyfriend on fire.

(So what they aren't dating. He loves her and so does she.)

In the end everyone ends up with who they were meant to be with.

"Eee! Blondie bear! Make her stop!" she pointed at me and that's when the counter lit up scorching her hand. I mean her screams went to a new level and she clawed at the wall behind her. To my left I could see Illyria, she was watching with a satisfied smile. Maybe she hadn't seen a Fury work, at least not on her. I should've charged for the entertainment.

"Tell him." Either she didn't believe I'd fry her or she was hoping the others would help her. Either way the fire went higher and it got hotter.

"Put it out! Ok!" she completely freaked. "Yes, they told me to spy! I'm just here to watch! Put it out! Put it out!"

Well, no chance of Angel not hearing _that_. The flames died out and still AI couldn't get any closer. I faced them, their shocked looks, Angel and the infection looked upset but I'm assuming it was the fire…

"What the bloody hell is this?"

Well, this was me leveling the playing field. Sending the higher ups a message; We're not going down easy.

But ignoring _it_ always got a reaction so I said nothing. I dropped the shield without a glance or answer, just like it wasn't there.

"Phade?" Angel turned to follow me when the sudden whoosh of crackling flames engulfed the reception desk' corner.

You know, her shriek as loud and piercing as it was didn't mask the infections equally effeminate shriek. Then Angel saw the smile on my face. I swear his lips twitched but he kept the familiar brooding look firmly in place.

"One less traitor, boss." He nodded leaving me with Wes who seemed a bit uncomfortable with my closeness. "Don't worry, Wesley. You're my friend. I don't do that to friends."

"Yes, very reassuring." He murmured with a glance at the scorched corner. We headed up the stairs to his office quietly. I was sure mine had long since been given away. It didn't matter; at least Angel knew I was on his side, he just wasn't aware I knew his plan. No one knew, no one at Wolfram & Hart.

"She bloody well ruined my coat!" Spike roared. He flapped his arms trying to put out another lick of flame embarrassed by his shriek and pissed over the whole mess.

Gunn couldn't help his chuckle at seeing and hearing the vampire's high pitched scream, Spike hadn't even cursed.

"Oh funny is it, Charlie boy." Spike scowled. "She just flambéd Harmony!" he turned to Angel who still hadn't said anything. Instead Angel walked away, headed up the stairs and down to his apartment.

"What are you going to do?" Spike demanded at his heels.

"Change." Angel snapped trying to ignore the annoyance at his back.

"Chan- wha- bloody hell! You're letting her- that- _it_! You're not going to do anything about Harmony or me? She could've killed me you ponce!"

"You're already dead." Angel replied going into his apartment. He went straight to his closet shedding the sooty jacket and shirt.

"Alre-, you know what I mean-." Spike retorted in a huff.

"Harmony was spying." Angel cut in buttoning the new shirt. "Relaying information. She got caught and Phade dealt with it." he shrugged into his jacket "I knew about it." He walked out leaving Spike to stand wondering at the changes in his sire.

"And how the bloody 'ell did the ponce know?" The door closed behind Angel and Spike hurried after him. He caught up in the hallway.

"Dealt… you've no idea where the hell she's been, mate." Spike grabbed onto Angel's arm and pulled him to a stop refusing to change tracks. "The bloody twit comes in, makes a bloody mess in your office, _murders_ your receptionist and-."

"She's doing her job." Angel yanked out of Spike's hold and walked off.

"What?" he trailed after his sire, once again surprised by the changes in him. "What's her job?"

"Security."

"Security. Thought that was Charlie's job." They stopped on the stairs, both vampires asserting their dominance over the other but in the end it was Angel who got the last word.

"Gunn's a lawyer." He walked down the stairs, tossing his parting shot over his shoulder. "Phade's my security."


	9. Chapter 9

"Fred…" Wesley sighed, very quietly but I was close enough to hear. "You've seen… her. Illyria."

I nodded, watched him drag in a breath and straighten. He was gathering strength for what he thought I didn't know.

"Wesley," I touched his arm, my hand gently cupping the muscle. He was so tense, looking haggard, not at all his usual clean shaven, librarian self. "I know." Knew more than he realized and I couldn't say a word. Can't say he's running out of time.

"You- Fred-."

"Yes, and I know she wouldn't like seeing you this way."

He gave a mirthless chuckle and moved to a seat.

"There's nothing left. Illyria burned through Fred, erased every bit of her." He looked up but his eyes didn't focus. "I have nothing to bring back. Not her soul- ghost-."

"Don't." I moved to his side, knelt by his chair forcing him to look at my face instead of swimming in the images his mind produced. Some heroic fantasy of saving Fred, a miraculous event that somehow brought her back… "Don't torture yourself with Illyria, Wes. It's not healthy."

Again he laughed. Maybe he had a point. Just being in the building was unhealthy.

"How do you know?" he asked.

How? What could I say but that time really does make us wiser and I'd had more than most humans could imagine.

"I've learned… a lot more than you think. Somethings I wish I could forget."

We were quiet for a moment, long enough I could regret ever using the mirror, ever wanting to see him. All I'd had to do was listen, obey. Then I wouldn't know, it wouldn't hurt- but was it better? Living a lie… I hadn't accepted it with Dante, I'd had more than enough time on Hêl'ia to accept what I knew, to deal and though it didn't hurt anymore I couldn't help still being angry over his betrayal.

"Fred- she, we were…"

Just starting to love each other? Finally happy? Able to express- to feel… everything as if it were a new world? Everything so bright, so full of promise…

"I know. That's why it hurts so bad."

He nodded, dropped his head… I stood only to sit on the arm of his chair and rest my hand on his back.

"You loved her, from the very first. Didn't you?"

I'd known it then, had seen his looks, the way he'd been extra attentive, a little too helpful or concerned.

"She was just…so…" he let out a breath and looked up. "She was Fred."

I smiled. "Yes, that she was."

There was no better way to describe her. There was just so much to Fred. Good things, bright innocent… things. The way she could take a bad day and just laugh it off and make us laugh. How she'd manage to smile and keep her spirits up even when we were all hopelessly pessimistic. She brought the sunshine.

"Maybe a bit goofy but always Fred."

I wondered what her parents thought, wondered how long Illyria would deign to play along…

"There was nothing we could do." Wesley's voice broke. "If Angel had-."

"Fred wouldn't have wanted that, Wes. You know she wouldn't have been happy knowing her life had caused so many innocent deaths. Something inside of her would've broken. Fred wouldn't have felt the same towards you or any of us."

That was fact. I know something changed between her and Gunn, serious enough to break them up.

"But she's gone, Phade. Completely." Wes was disconsolate, rubbing at his face tiredly. The open bottle on the side table… I took a deep breath and lied.

"Not all of her, Wesley." He perked up, hope flaring briefly in his eyes. "There's what you and all of us remember about her. I know," his eyes clouded again. "Doesn't sound like much or makes you feel any better but you will see her again. I promise."

He brightened just a bit. Some of that hope returning and before he could start on the questions on how I knew- more lies I didn't have the stomach for, I stood and walked out. For now it was enough that he had that to look forward to and I hadn't really lied because Illyria would give him that much when the time came. Still, it didn't feel good doing that, not to Wesley… not after all he'd been through.

"Sweetie!"

I jumped around, startled by the cheerful greeting and found myself enveloped by Lorne. "Heard the wonderful news and couldn't believe it." He had the biggest smile I'd ever seen on him as he pulled back to get a look. "Diggin' the new look. Very Xena: Warrior Princess, cupcake."

"Yeah," I laughed, a real one too. "You're not looking shabby either, Mr. Vegas." I teased; it got me an eye roll and fake shudder for the mention of his gilded cage.

"Never mention that again, dumpling. Now, where have you been? How'd you pull a Houdini-."

He was excited, questions pouring out and all I kept thinking was- hallway. I'm in a hallway full of evil dudes eavesdropping.

"Hey, uhm you do have an office don't you?"

"Oh, come on. Follow me, gum drop. We'll get you a new office set up while we chat." He kept talking, telling me what had gone on since I'd 'died'.

In his office- a swanky looking lounge- very expensive and full of people, people he shooed out ignoring their protests of meetings and schedules.

"Now," he led me to a seat, a bright red comfy chair and handed me a pink drink. "I remember." He said at my look then taking a seat across from me and drinking his yellow concoction. He told me about Cordelia coming back and how they all thought she'd really been there. Now she was dead, another casualty… Then there was the fact everyone remembered Connor and Angel's deal… How Gunn got his mental upgrade and was a lawyer then how he accidentally got Fred erased so he could keep what Wolfram & Hart had given him. His punishment and Illyria rescuing him from the endless torture… little things I hadn't know because the rest wasn't news to me.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say you haven't been home."

I shook my head and set the drink aside. I'd been enjoying sitting there with Lorne, hearing him talk and just being 'normal' for a moment.

I know, demon right, not so normal in the normal sense a regular person would think.

"Have you- I mean you haven't talked to my Dad…?"

"No, I'm ashamed to say I haven't." he looked serious, for a moment I thought he might have more dire news to impart. "He waited, your Father. He wanted to be sure before telling your family."

"Spill it, Lorne." He was hesitating and that I couldn't handle, it was making me antsy especially with all the annoying little bugs in Lorne's office. I could feel them-.

"He got them all together for the news. We were there for your memorial not so long ago."

My Dad had a memorial for me? Now that was news.

"Wait, all of them? The whole clan?" Lorne nodded and I couldn't help my shock. Dad had gathered the entire family and if my brothers and sisters had shown up I can guarantee they brought their own little families. That meant a full hotel… and they, Angel, Lorne, Wesley, Fred and Gunn, had all been there as well?

"Yeah, there were a lot of new faces at the Hyperion. Didn't make Ryan any less-."

"I'm starting to rethink going home." I cut into Lorne's story; I didn't want to hear about him or anything to do with him right now. "Maybe its best if I just don't. Wouldn't want to give my old man a heart attack. Me walking in, saying 'Hi'."

Oh that would be just perfect. Lorne saying 'hello' my Dad can take but me? I'm almost certain that would just do him in.

"He's mourned you enough, Phade. This past year, its weighed on the old man… he's older." I couldn't look at Lorne for long but his next words were what made me drop my head. "All three, Ryan a little more than…"

Ryan.

Yeah, he sure as hell mourned me. That didn't keep him from getting a replacement as soon as I was 'dead' and who the hell had told them I was dead in the first place?

"So my family saw you?" I asked with curiosity. I wondered how they would take seeing Lorne in al his demon glory. Of course I was… satisfied that my Dad and Guy knew I had always been telling the truth but if they _all_ knew the truth, if they'd all seen Lorne… well.

"Oh not the real me but yeah." Lorne shrugged taking another swig of his drink.

"What do you mean?" I demanded frowning. Either they'd seen him or not-.

"Relax, Phade. We went to the memorial, Angel kept his fangs sheathed and I- well, lets just say by human standards I looked very handsome." He preened. Lorne actually preened as he reclined in his chair.

"Handsome?" I echoed with narrowed eyes. It was the easiest thing to peek and find the memory. "A glamour!"

I couldn't believe it. Here I was thinking they'd all have to finally stop with the 'storytelling' of my supposed fake story because they couldn't deny Lorne was a demon and he'd gone in disguise.

"Of course." Lorne waved off my exclamation. "No reason to send them all running. I still remember your mad dash out of the Hyperion."

Well, he had a point but still. How friggin fair is this?

"You know Ryan wasn't so bad, he didn't even point his shiny gun at me." Lorne continued, oblivious to my frown or silence. "Mm-hmm, sure has been moping… lonely- poor guy went back to the-. Well, he left the Hyperion, said it was lonely without you."

Sure he had- lonely my ass. He sure as hell hadn't looked lonely to me. Lorne changed tracks seeing the disinterest. I was surprised he didn't ask for more details but I hadn't missed sudden flick of his eyes around the office.

He probably knows about the bugs, or suspects.

"They haven't been alone. Your brothers… that spunky little sister-in-law of yours, Gia, lives at the Hyperion when your brother is off on his adventures. They all drop in to check on them."

That I hadn't known. I mean, I saw Luis, he was there with Dad and Nacho but I just figured they were doing business, getting the Hyperion back to its original glory.

"Phade, is there a reason you haven't asked about your hubby?"

Oh, the question. Yes, he would ask the question. Still, it's personal and here I was hoping and mostly positive he wouldn't have asked it.

"I know all I need regarding him." Thankfully he left it alone though I could see he wanted to ask some more.

"Angel cakes looked upset." He said instead. "Bumped into him in the hall before you." he explained.

"Probably doesn't know what to do about remodeling." I sighed with a half smile. "Think I should help?"

Lorne's silence and his lack of eye contact had me wondering what exactly was going on. Did the others know about Angel's plan or where they thinking our leader had gone dark side?

"Help… Angel's not big on our help these days."

"Uh-huh, just say it." But I already knew what he was thinking. (No I didn't look in his head.)

"You know I'm sure there's lots of people who'd be happy to see you, specially a not so little boy."

"Sebastián." Of course he would bring up my little guy. "He'll turn twelve in a couple of days."

"Twelve. That might be a good time to have a family reunion…" Lorne hinted not so subtly but subtlety isn't his forte.

"I've gotten used to it just being us." Meaning first Sebastián and I, then Angel, Lorne, Gunn, Fred and Wesley then it all changed and it was the Hell'sAngel's. For the past two decades it's been the twins and I, throw in the few on Hêl'ia I spent my days with and it wasn't a lot of people. Now I was going to be immersed in family I hadn't seen in… over four decades, wow! And that's combining my time on Hêl'ia.

"I think you should head on home and try not to give your Father that heart attack, sweetie."

"I don't know… I should probably start by getting familiar with things around here-."

"Plenty of work once you settle in. Oh-." He turned to the door which opened after a nock. His blue suit came in smiling. "Now it's too late."

"You're office is ready, Ms. Vartan."

I stood and followed the suit out. At the door Lorne called to me.

"He's wonderful, Phade."

"I know. He's my Dad."

 _"_ _It always begins the same. A ruler turns a blind eye to the dealings of battles from which he cannot gain... and a deaf ear to the counsel of those closest to him. As his strength increases, so does the separation between he and his followers…"_

Her words returned once more, what she had said and they had all begun to realize was true. Angel, even if he hadn't lost his soul was loosing it, loosing sight of everything he'd worked for; good. Saving innocent people, that wasn't as important anymore, not to Angel but it couldn't be that. Spike would know, he would sense the change in his sire, he'd told Illyria as much…

 _"You'll have proof soon enough. A corrupted ruler on such a path sees treachery and betrayal all around him. He cannot suffer intimates and will eventually turn against them."_

But he was taking Phade into his confidence, dropped everything else and just rode out of Wolfram & Hart with her. Made a vampire wonder what it was they had in common. Where had she been and had it been on purpose, the Slayer's telling them she was dead?

No way, there was no way Buffy would agree- she wouldn't even help them, none of them would help when they'd asked- when they'd been trying to get Fred back, before they knew there was nothing to bring back. No, Angel worked for the evil lawyers now; the Scooby's wouldn't have anything to do with AI anymore.

 _"Evil's not the point. Power is."_

And maybe Angel realized it was a loosing battle they were fighting. Put down one evil and another would rise…

They gave me a new office. It was closer to the tactical team than I would have liked but it's huge. Big floor to ceiling windows with that necro-tempered glass, no fear of Angel going up in flames from excessive sunlight. The left wall was lined with shelves, a flat screen TV set in the center. (Theater system no doubt.) A bulky couch faced it. My 'desk' was no better, everything felt bulky, too big and heavy.

I miss my home. I miss Hë'lîa with its temperate climate- no wonder Kast was impatient with Gemma.

I looked in the side door- big bathroom, shower, huge tub (by earth standards), toilet, sink, mirror, cabinets all full of fluffy towels, pretty white soaps and what nots.

"Waste of space."

I'd already found a couple of bugs, all very obvious of course. I left the others alone, specially the magical ones. No need to bother with those. I had no plans of revealing important information anywhere near this building or its 'items'.

I was staring out the windows again when Angel came in. He was quiet, more than the door latch but I didn't move. Just watched Los Angeles, the city of angels… I like that song;

 _Sometimes I feel like I don't have a partner  
Sometimes I feel like my only friend  
its the city I live in, the city of angels  
Lonely as I am, together we cry…_

"I called your Father."

Now that I wasn't expecting.

"Gave him the good news already?"

"Told him we were misinformed." Angel replied still in the same spot. At least I hadn't heard him move.

"He's alright?" I asked unable to keep the worry from my voice as I faced him.

"Said he wouldn't believe me until he could hold his daughter." Angel looked around the office, his face inscrutable.

Yeah, that sounded like my Dad. I smiled, pleased and grateful.

"Thank you."

Angel nodded and walked around the office finally stopping to lean on the back of the couch.

"Where have you been?"

I smiled, walked slowly closer.

"You dropped me off at the HellMouth." I replied. He didn't seem amused.

"You died there."

Misinformed is right but maybe it had looked bad. I mean I never made it out- neither did Spike. I remember him burning up- how the hell'd he get here? I almost asked but magic bugs remember?

"I didn't, actually." He seemed ready to argue but I took his arm and nudged him towards the door. "You mind giving me a lift home? Walking around like this would draw too much attention."

We both took a long look at my uniform, the lack of clothes and lots of bare skin. Wonder what the others had thought.

"So." Angel said only making the silence that much more uncomfortable.

"So." I replied ignoring his side glance, completely annoyed of course but I had something that needed doing.

The one thing I knew for sure was that anything Angel or the others talked about was overheard. Being in his new car was no exception and for that I had a little gift.

The stone in my pouch clinked with its pair but the glow went un-noticed, with the exception of Angel.

"What-?" he began but at my raised finger he stayed quiet, glancing at me every so often as the light dimmed with the glow of my eyes.

"Alright." I sighed setting the sphere in my lap. "You're bugged, you know that don't you?"

"Bug-." He really was surprised but not because he didn't know about the bugs, he was surprised I knew of them.

"I can hold the glamour for a while, Angel. As far as the evil guys know we're just driving, catching me up on what's been done at the law firm." He looked askance at the sphere in my lap and I laughed. "Sorry, it's just- I've been away-."

"You're different." Angel stated. His nose flared just a little but I noticed and it was obvious he was trying to figure it out by my scent. "Older-."

"Hey, I'm- that's not nice." I grumbled. I really wanted to check the mirror just to see if I really looked older but maybe its something else…?

"Nice? Phade, I don't know where you've been or what- why..."

"The why is easy." I replied. "The runes, it's a spell-."

"We went through this, remember?"

"Yes, but its more than what you know. It was more than I knew at the time. I don't think Lorne knew though he did figure out what I was."

"Phade."

"Ok, so I'm a Fury. I said that before only I didn't know what that meant other than I could swim inside stone and burn stuff- ooh, did I ever tell you about the 'fish-girl' incident?"

"N-no."

"Well, turns out I turn into a fish-err, like a mermaid only without the tail, but I get gills and cool sharp fins. Trust me, it took a while to get used to."

"Fins? Like a mermaid but not…"

"So, the HellMouth. That fancy little bauble you gave Buffy ended up on Spike but you already know that. What you don't know is that it beamed out tons of little light rays- all of them pure light that burned up the badies down there… I got in the way of one. Long story short my Guardian came for me, took me back to Hë'lîa and started the process for the bond."

"Hë'lîa..? Bond to what?"

"My elements. Fire, Stone and Water. Now, I'm not entirely adept at using my… gifts… but I can do what needs doing and I chose to come back-."

"I'm confused here. Where were you? Why? What happened?"

"First question; I was on Hë'lîa. A place-planet, I guess, the Lord of Fire created for Kaoz. Long story there but it's sort of 'out of time' in that- well I never really got the explanation. Look, it's timeless, ageless… Question two; because I would have died otherwise. Finally number three; I got careless, ended up hurt. My Guardian- Gods! You're not going to believe me but- my Guardian is Aquilles."

He gave me the 'huh?' look, clearly he didn't believe but I already knew that.

"Seriously I'm not kidding. All those myths and legends, they're true. He really did live way back then and did most of the stuff we've read about. Anyway, so there are other 'Powers' besides the Powers That Be."

"The Od VaiLumen?"

See? I knew he'd get it.

"Yes, only they're a separate faction. The Powers That Be work on a lower plane than the Od VaiLumen. Its like a corporation, you got the president of the company, the VP, then… the… whoever comes next. Wolfram & Hart- they aren't the head honchos here."

"I know. The Circle of the Black Thorn is."

"No, that's what I'm trying to tell you. The Powers That Be are dealing with this lower plane of evil- Wolfram & Hart, The Circle of the Black Thorn… you." Only it wasn't really him they were after because he was still their Champion.

"You've been talking to them." Angel said quietly. The obvious question in his mind was what I would do.

"They wouldn't say…" there was silence for a minute, maybe less but it felt like hours.

"Probably trying to figure out who's side you're on."

And if that's not a clear question as to who's side I'm on you've got to be all kinds of stupid!

"I came back for my son." That was the main reason because he didn't deserve the last two years he'd gotten.

"You are also going to need someone to trust." He seemed to think that was funny though he didn't laugh. "You good guys tend to get double crossed or abandoned way too often and at the worst possible times. I'm not letting it happen to you."

I meant it. I was going to do what I could to keep him alive and on the path he needed to be on. The road was just going to get rough from here on out, he just didn't seem to realize how much.

"Angel I know." I took out the second sphere and held it out to him. I had seen it, aside from Cordelia's death, Fred and Wesley's, I'd seen their confrontation. "Cordelia was only the first. There's going to be more casualties before this thing is over."

"What do you know?"

"That you've been working your way into The Circle of the Black Thorn, trying to get their confidence and alienating the others. They already know, Angel and they think you're evil. Take it." I put the sphere in his hand, a brief spark tracing its way around the surface.

"You know…" he wanted me to tell him but I couldn't, I was forbidden from interfering but the sphere… he'd already had it with him. I wasn't changing anything by giving it to him. I just couldn't help with anything else. I hadn't been there, in the office and I wouldn't be there now.

"I have rules Angel. I can't change what I know will happen but I am going to help. I just hope you're ready for what's coming."

"And this? Helping me isn't changing what you know?"

"This," I raised my own sphere. "This is what you had in your hand. I'm not changing what I saw, just giving you the tool and I can't be there. Not for that. This isn't going to be easy, Angel or pretty."

"Never liked pretty." He answered with his usual quiet bravado. I like that about him; like that he doesn't preen around, doesn't _try_ and pretend he doesn't know he's a hero. He just does what he knows has to be done and does it himself because no one else will.

"Right, you like blond and petite. How's that by the way? You make a move yet?"

"It's not like that." He practically growled.

So typical!

"Angel!" I couldn't believe he was still on that. "She's a mortal- mystical sort of mortal but mortal nonetheless. Eventually she _is_ going to die and _stay_ dead, then you'll be left with 'what if'. Get some cojones and do it." No denying it was an order but then Angel doesn't take orders, at least not well.

"Ryan will be happy to see you."

Shit.

Why couldn't they stop bringing that up?

"Phade?" he turned to me, a slight frown replacing his brooding look.

"Uh-huh."

"Mom's coming home?" Sebastián asked. He was excited, hopeful, frightened it might all be a mistake. "Mom…"

Franco couldn't bring himself to make the boy go upstairs, he felt awful- stupidly talking in front of the boy-. How many times had he told his daughter to watch what she said in front of the boy? How many times had he shooed Sebastián away from adult conversations? Yet there he stood, in the lobby on the speaker phone with Angel.

His daughter was alive.

He couldn't keep his own hope from rising, fearing it all to be another misunderstanding… but Angel wouldn't lie to them. Not to him.

Franco remembered Angel coming; telling him it was his fault Phade was dead because he'd sent her there, to Sunnydale.

They heard voices on the path, heard them but couldn't distinguish who they were. The door opened…

Sebastián took a step towards the door, to the people coming in. Angel, in his usual black jacket and pants with…

"Mom."

Phade stood on the top step, now unsure of her next move. She hadn't expected them to be in the lobby, waiting. She'd thought to have a little more time, the walk upstairs to her suite… think of something to say, to both of them.

Angel watched them; Franco and Sebastián, each still in shock though Franco's expression turned into a glare.

"Que fregados no tienes ropa, Jaden?"

Phade flinched at her Father's harsh tone. She glanced at herself again, now uneasy in her uniform. The tunic, though it covered her ass was the length of a mini dress, the sides slit for ease of movement. Phade knew exactly what her father was thinking and it brought a smile to her face. She turned to Angel.

"I should've borrowed your jacket."

"Probably." Angel agreed looking her over once again. His lips twitched, almost smiling.

"Má." Sebastián rushed forward but stopped in front of the stairs. Phade could see he was taller, more than she remembered and felt the burning behind her eyes begin. She smiled at him and walked down the steps, arms open. He didn't hesitate, rushed into her embrace hugging her tightly. Phade noticed the top of his head fit under her chin and his grip on her was strong, he squeezed almost as if he were afraid she'd vanish if he didn't hold on.

He buried his face in the crook of her arm, a harsh breath escaping him.

"Shh, mi niño." Phade murmured hiding her face in his hair. "Aqui estoy."

Angel watched them, their reunion… saw Mr. Vartan envelope his daughter even as she held onto Sebastián. The glimmer of tears in the old mans eyes was enough to discomfort the vampire. Before they could take note of his presence again, Angel turned and quietly walked out of the hotel.

He had work to do.

Dad wasted no time in calling the family together. All he said was they had to show up for Sebastián's birthday which was only three days away.

He'd wanted to call Ryan and when I told him not to there was another bout of questions I hadn't wanted to deal with. Good thing is I'd already made up some excuses. So Dad thought I was going to call him- ha. But I felt a little guilty, using Bastían as an excuse. I hadn't lied though, I needed time alone with my boy before anyone else showed up.

The next morning the first ones trickled in. Angel had given me the day off- how nice, huh? Said I should get settled before jumping into the fire. But knowing what I do I'm not going to say no. I'll take what time he gives me to spend with my family.

"Quien llega ahora?" I asked my Dad who was happy I was wearing 'real' clothes now. Me? I was finding the material a bit restrictive and itchy. Things on Hë'lîa were looking better all the time. Still, the hotel was looking much better than I remembered, all thanks to my old man and his contacts. I have to say, I'm just happy he has a place he can feel useful. My Dad was never the type to rest and retiring? Ha! He doesn't know the meaning of the word!

Retirement would be like a death sentence for him.

"Armando y Nicolas. En la tarde llegan Aurora y Teresa con sus tribus." He answered never looking up from his blue prints.

"We could've told them on the phone, you know." He looked up then but really, why gather them all under the same roof when a couple of phone calls would suffice?

"Mañana llega Ellis, Luis y Jose con Mina." He warned. "No van a empesar con sus travesuras."

"Dad..." he was taking out the fun of this reunion by not letting us prank the others. "Y Guy?"

"En la noche." Well, once Lu and Guy showed up there were plenty of pranks we could think up and not even Dad could get mad. Back from the dead, remember? Lay it on thick and I'm sure he'd forgive us.

He paced his room, replaying the phone conversation in his head but- no, there was no mistake.

Sebastián wouldn't lie, not about that and Ryan had no reason to believe he'd play such a nasty prank on him.

Of course their relationship had been uncomfortable at first but that was normal. Here he was, married to his Mom and never had they been mentioned to each other let alone introduced. Hell, Ryan hadn't known Phade had a son until he'd spent his first night alone with her at the Hyperion. Almost a year into their relationship…

Sebastián had found out about Ryan during the reign of fire and perpetual night event in Los Angeles. After that she'd sent him off along with Gramps to live in San Diego.

But they'd gotten to know each other. Ryan couldn't help growing attached to the kid especially when Sebastián turned out to be an interesting kid not to mention quick to pick up on stuff.

The knock on his door startled him out of his thoughts.

"Ryan."

He frowned at the voice, Jessica, again. There was nowhere to hide in the room and there was no way out but through her.

 _'It's my fault.'_ There was no one else to blame for her constant presence at his side and he'd let her. Ryan never tried to dissuade her, didn't bother brushing her off. Not like before.

 _"This never happened…"_ that's what he'd told her after they got back from LA with his new family. Had made it clear he was happy with Phade-.

"Ryan, come and watch a movie with us." Jessy insisted.

But he didn't want to sit in a dark room with them, didn't want to watch a stupid movie, he didn't want anything- no, he wanted Phade.

The lobby was empty, for once since everyone was upstairs getting settled into their rooms. Dad had put everyone in suites, the married ones anyway and their kids were all bunked in the second room. The older kids got to feel special since they each got a single and all of them were in the left wing. One floor up and not nearly far enough away from me.

Oh, they all had tons of questions, wanting to know where I'd been and what happened.

"You wait 'till the whole family gets here."

And I wouldn't say anything else.

Ellis had arrived solo, guess he must've dropped the last girlfriend but I just might be a couple behind. Then again he was divorced. Joe and Mina had arrived about an hour ago and now I was just waiting for Luis. (Another divorced brother.)

Big brother was always the master mind behind our pranks and this time I was going to up all of them by scaring the krap out of Lu.

I can't wait.

Really.

I'm practically bouncing around. Hopefully Dad doesn't come down because if he sees me, game over.

"Hello!"

Had Cordelia been there, she would have described the man coming into the lobby as tall, dark and yum!

Luis Joel Vartan had dark hair with a slight wave and long enough it grazed the back of his neck. He removed the shades; dark blue-green eyes surveyed the lobby and dropping his suitcase went to look at the statue.

His brothers had teased him mercilessly for having colored eyes, saying Mamá must've been messing with the milk man but Dad had been quick to check that rumor. Great grandfather Vartan had colored eyes, Luis was just lucky enough to inherit them.

Luis turned to look up the stairs but still no one came down and looking towards the offices couldn't find Dad anywhere. Turning back to the statue he noticed the familiar features on the stone face. Luis bent down, his 6'2" frame dwarfing the smaller figure.

"No way." but there was no denying the statue was of Phade. He wondered if his Father had finally lost it. Having a statue of their dead sister made was kinda creepy. He traced a finger along the jaw feeling the smooth stone, a little warm which was unusual.

"AAH!" Luis jumped back as the statues head moved. He kept walking backwards away from the moving statue already crumbling unaware that he was still yelling.

"Luis cállate." It ordered in a laughing voice that echoed. That only freaked him out more and then he stumbled over his suitcase falling on his ass.

"Luis you're gonna get us in trouble, shut up!"

"NO! AAH! Stay away from me! Aah!" he scrambled up the main stairs all the while watching as the statue of Phade kept laughing.

"Que tanto andan gritando aca?" Mr. Vartan demanded coming down the stairs. He saw Phade doubled up with laughter, for some reason covered in dust and knew she was somehow to blame for this latest uproar.

"I scared him, Dad." Phade pointed at her brother now half standing and laughed.

"N-no! Papá what- is she?" Luis asked moving to stand just a little behind the older man.

Mr. Vartan frowned at his son and with an open hand smacked him hard.

"Ou- fuck-!" Luis quickly held his hands up and stepped away from his Dad seeing the old man raise his hand again.

"Es tu hermana y no sea grocero cabron."

Phade let out another fit of giggles hearing her Father demand her brother watch his mouth and then cuss at him.

"But she's dead." Luis retorted pointing at Phade who tried not to giggle.

"Menso, do I look dead?" Phade asked with a huge grin.

"Jaden." Mr. Vartan snapped. "No seas grocera."

"Sorry." Phade replied clearly not sorry at all. "I got you good, Lui." She grabbed his suitcase and tossed it at her brother who grunted under the heavy weight. "Guess you'll be handing over the title now." Phade smirked walking up the stairs.

"How the hell'd you do that?" Lui demanded.

"Long story so you're going to have to wait until the rest of the clan arrives." She replied walking up the stairs ahead of them. Little flakes of stone floated off her hair and clothes. Luis watched them trail after his little sister still in shock.

"Who- who's left?"

"Guy, Gia y Ryan." Mr. Vartan answered.

"No-." Phade bit her lip but it was too late to take back.

"Now what?" Lui asked but Phade kept walking. "Hey, where's the husband? I still haven't had a chance to give him the once over."

Somehow raking the widowed husband over the coals at the memorial hadn't seemed like a good idea, then again there hadn't been a point to grill him anymore.

"I just bet you're itching for the opportunity." Phade retorted though she couldn't help picturing her brothers giving Ryan a hard time. The brief smile disappeared at her Father's question.

"Jaden, no le hablaste?" Mr. Vartan asked but Phade didn't reply.

"PJ!" Lui grabbed her arm making her stop and face them.

"Ya ve lo que empeso?" she snapped at Mr. Vartan because if he hadn't said anything no one would have asked about Ryan until after the entire explanation was done with.

"What happened?" Luis asked dropping his suitcase once more and glanced from his sister to his Dad.

"Nothing." Phade snapped turning to walk down the hall again.

"Pha-."

"Que no!" Phade yelled over her shoulder. "And don't ask again because it won't be a nice 'No'."

She disappeared around the corner leaving them to wonder what the hell had gone wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

Guy arrived towards the middle of the night but since this was the first time the clan had gathered since the memorial they were all still gabbing in the Hyperion's kitchen. Yes, even the men in my family hang out in the kitchen, big difference from other men in other families who think the kitchen is where the woman belongs. Then again our boys know that's where all the food is and the drinks. Rora and Tere are geniuses when it comes to the mixed drinks. Makes me wonder if Mamá and Dad ever had a conversation with them about how they learned to make mixed drinks. They tried teaching me when I was younger and I got the hang of it but that's also when I got my first taste of alcohol and puked it right out.

I really don't like alcohol. Don't like beer or wine or anything in the same family with alcohol in it.

I was sitting on the stairs halfway up or down depending on how you wanna see it. Sebastián was having fun seeing all his cousins who he never got to see because I was (and still am) such a freak to them, my brothers and sisters. Every time we're all together they go back and harp on Tia Luciana, that I didn't see what I know was real. It never fails. One of them eventually brings it up. Only now Dad couldn't say it wasn't true anymore. He couldn't agree with all of them and yet he couldn't tell them I was right. I wouldn't be around to keep them from locking him up in some crazy old folks house. I wasn't even going to tell them the truth about me not dying and the only one who knew the truth was Guy but he was hardly ever around anyway.

And there was Luis.

I figured it was better to tell him and after his initial shock wore off he promised not to tattle. Can always count on him to shut his trap… big brother and all.

"Hola, familia!" the doors knocked open and Guy's voice echoed in the lobby.

"Donde estan!" Gia called stepping around my brother and the large duffel on his shoulder. It looked as if he'd brought his entire bunk with him.

"Any louder and you'll knock down the entire hotel." I said from my perch. They both snapped around at my voice. Guy dropped his duffel and Gia's suitcase, his mouth working but no sound was coming out of it. Gia finally managed a squeal and pointed in my direction though she didn't move.

"Uy vey." I sighed and stood making my way down the stairs much to their shock. I think, like Luis, they were thinking I was some sort of ghost.

At the bottom of the stairs I smacked Guy's arm making him flinch and pulled Gia in for a one armed hug.

"Aaaah!" she squealed so loud I think my eardrum popped.

"Okay, jeez!" I let her go and stepped back and thankfully she immediately shut up.

"Phade…" Guy gasped.

"Puta madre, que no me vez?" I asked exasperated. At least Lui was a laugh and the others- well they hadn't been as much fun to shock especially with Dad telling them I was there after Tere fainted. That was a big to do.

"Phade!" Guy jumped on me so fast I had to grab the banister to keep us from falling over.

"Uh-you're squeezing me!" I groaned amazed at how strong my little brother really was. I mean I'm still stronger but still, I feel their strength and Guy was strong enough to knock me out.

(Remember Jasmine's fanatics? Guy was the one she used- he put the stock of his gun in my face!)

"Phade! OH MY God! It's really you! Guy it's your sister! She's not dead! Hey! Where is everyone! Phade isn't dead!"

Now that was funny. I started laughing and couldn't stop and then Guy started laughing and we couldn't stop. I let go of the banister and we ended up on the stairs laughing and watching Gia run into the lobby looking for the others. It didn't take them long to come rushing into the lobby wanting to know what she was yelling about.

It was about that time Gia realized they all knew I wasn't dead but I gotta give it to her. She kept her cool even under the giggles and outright laughs for her chicken without a head impersonation.

"Leave my girl alone." Guy ordered from my side. "I got my 9mm in reach don't make me use it." He threatened moving towards the duffel at his feet.

"Okay!" I stood up and leaned on the banister. "Now that you're all here I guess I can start with the explaining."

So I told them I was in Sunnydale when it went under. No way they hadn't heard of it because it made the news but then they wanted me to _sue_ Angel because he's the one who sent me there in the first place. Ha! Sue my boss; yeah they're so stupid…

Then I explained that I somehow ended up on the opposite side of town, banged up and couldn't remember any of them or me but Angel finally found me. Then when I saw Dad and Sebastián it all just came back, like the doctor said.

I bypassed their questions by asking them to spill on what I'd missed since- well, since I pretty much ran away from them after sophomore year of College.

"The retards swallowed your bs, PJ." Luis plopped down on my couch. He was going to stay across the hall from my door, no sense in wasting a perfectly made up room.

"I hate that freaking nickname, Lui!" he knew that and still kept using it.

"So what really happened?" Guy asked coming into the living room with a beer.

"You're gonna get panson, stupid." Because everyone knew beer gave you a gut. They had Uncle Ramon for example, looked nine months pregnant, 'least he did-uuh… 20-no, yea-no, when I was 16! Damn I don't even know what year is when.

By their looks I could see they weren't going to go for the change of subject. Now that they were willing to listen I wasn't so sure it was a God idea to tell them the truth.

"Fine, you better not scream again." I snapped. Guy looked at Lui clearly wanting to ask. "We- actually the Slayers closed the HellMouth. I just happened to get in the way of a really strong beam of pure light. Not so good since I wasn't me at the time."

"Huh?" and Luis' matching face was just… gold!

So I kicked off my shoes, tossed my jacket on his lap and moved off to the side.

"Come on guys, don't be weenies." I wiggled my fingers urging them forward but Lui just sat there watching as I turned to stone again.

"Aah- she-." Lui pointed and scooted further into his seat but there wasn't much room left. "Is she-?"

 _"Of course I'm alive."_ But he was still freaking out.

Guy?

He didn't see me do the fire or the stone but he knew about demons, vampires oh and 'fish girl'.

" _Go on, touch me."_

This was really too good, seeing Luis jerk away as I reached for his hand. The crumbling stone started to flake off then Guy tapped my hand and I grabbed him. He did jerk in surprise but he couldn't break loose no matter how hard he tried. Lu couldn't break out either when I grabbed his hands.

"Let go Phade!"

I had them both by their wrists, Luis was struggling more than Guy.

 _"Oh fine you big girl."_ I let go and shook off the top layer of stone. "Come on, I got two more to show you."

"Dos que?" Luis asked as I headed to my bedroom.

"Just let me change and I'll show you."

"Change?" Guy asked.

"How much more you gonna change PJ?" but I ignored them both. Luis probably thought he was going nuts and when I turned into a fish or started burning he was really gonna loose it.

"Where are we going?" Guy asked.

"The pool." I called back.

"There's a pool now?"

"Yeah, the kids were bitching so Dad got Nacho to work on it." Luis answered.

"Nacho? Haven't seen him since he and Dad worked at Vista Construction." Guy commented.

"He's got two more kids now." I said tying the long sarong over my chest.

"PJ!" Guy exclaimed covering his eyes. Luis turned away as well rising from the couch.

"What'd we say about you being half naked?"

"I got clothes."

What the hell? I'd been wearing less clothes on Hêl'ia. I smacked them both heading out of the suite.

"Those aren't clothes." Luis retorted as both followed me down the hall.

"Sure didn't complain when Yasira had her bikini-."

"That's different." Luis defended and there it was. The double standard.

"Or when Gia wears-."

"She's my wife!" Guy exclaimed.

"And I'm your sister."

"Exactly." They both replied as if I'd finally gotten the answer.

It was annoying!

"Babosos."

"Wow, this looks- wow."

And it was.

This is my first time in the pool area and it is huge. Kinda reminds me of the bath on Hêl'ia. It's a little bigger than an Olympic sized pool but much fancier looking than this.

"Tell me about it." Luis agreed. "Heard Rora's brats were down here yesterday with Ellis Jr. and Tere's bunch."

"Like yours are saints?" Guy scoffed but since they weren't here because Yasira hardly let them out of her sight, at least when it was Lui who wanted to take them out, it wasn't like he could give a complaint.

"Guess I missed a whole lot." I murmured feeling sad but I had wanted to leave them all behind. I chose to go out on my own, not to answer their calls or even let them know I was still alive let alone ok. That's why I'm surprised they all showed up for the 'funeral' and for this but maybe it was just for Dad they came. I mean, I'm the little girl in the family, the one who always followed Dad around, who couldn't wait for him to come home because he always had something in his pocket for me.

"Are you going to do that fish and gills thing?" Guy asked.

"Yeah, better check the door, don't want the kids barging in." I kicked off my sandals as Guy checked and locked the double doors.

"Now don't scream like a girl, Lui." I tossed the sarong aside and dove in.

"You screamed like a girl?" Guy asked his brother.

"No." Luis snapped watching as the pool glowed bright blue, it faded and then her head popped up from the water and Luis freaked again.

Her hair was streaked with indigo, the inky strands softly glowing azure, a shimmering crown of scales lined her forehead contrasting with her cobalt tinged skin, brown eyes now an aqua blue flecked with gray. A webbed hand came out of the water and waved at them.

 _"No scream. We are improving."_

"WHAT THE HELL! YOUR- AAH!" Luis' voice echoed around the pool but he was so taken aback by her appearance and then the voice in his head without her lips moving- he stumbled back bumping into Guy.

"You knew!" he accused but Guy just shrugged him off.

 _"He knows about the vampires, the demons-."_ Phade began to list but Luis immediately started shaking his head.

"Wha- no. NO. You're pranking me-woa, you two really went out of your way to get me." he said completely ignoring his sister's mention of demons. He wasn't getting into that conversation, he'd gone years without being involved and this prank wasn't going to change that.

"No seas pendejo, Luis." Guy scoffed. "Look at her."

 _"Hey, no fighting you two."_ Phade ordered swimming closer to the edge even as her brother forced himself to stand still. _"Lu, if you don't believe me, touch a fin or a gill."_ She used a webbed hand to reveal the gills on her neck and enjoyed his swallowed gasp of shock.

Guy took advantage of his older brother's surprise and shoved him into the pool.

Luis wheeled his arms but it wasn't going to change his forward momentum. He fell into the water with a splash that just managed to catch Guy's shoes.

 _"You're such a baby, G."_ Phade mock frowned. Guy just shrugged and watched as his brother came up for air.

"Cabron-!" Luis spluttered then jerked away from Phade as she tried to pull him to the edge. It wasn't that he couldn't swim on his own because that was one thing all three could do well, but Phade could see he was struggling and swallowing chlorinated water.

 _"Relax big brother. I'm still your little sister."_ She said draping an arm around his shoulder and neck careful to keep her sharp fins away from him. _"I just…"_

"Sprouted fins, talk in my head and turn into a statue?" he retorted grabbing onto the edge of the pool, trying to hide his shudder and pulling himself up out of the water.

"Don't forget the vampires and demons." Guy added kneeling beside Luis.

"Shut up." Luis snapped watching as Phade lightly leapt from the pool and stood on the rough tiles. Water dripped off pooling at her feet…

"Gia said those go away when you dry off." Guy pointed at her fins both brothers trying not to stare at their sister but unable to look away from the scales, the fins or the webbed appendages.

"Gia knows?" Luis gasped wondering how many more family members knew about Phade's… her… whatever this was!

 _"Just you three, Sebastián and Dad know, so keep your trap shut, big brother. The others would freak if they knew."_

The air around her grew warm, a light breeze drying the long inky strands which quickly darkened loosing the azure tint. The scales on her body flaked off resembling fine pieces of glitter as they floated around her. Phade's skin returned to its normal golden tint and then she blew the hot air around Luis drying off his clothes.

He stood up looking himself over, pulling at his dry shirt, amazed.

"Check this out." Phade said and over their heads a sheet of fire formed startling both brothers. She let out a light chuckled but kept her glowing eyes on the figures she was creating in the flames enjoying it, just as she had enjoyed entertaining the twins when they were younger.

"Cool." Guy breathed as the flames winked out leaving the bright image imprinted in his retinas.

"I got something else." Phade replied more than a little nervous about telling them she had two more children.

"You grew horns and a tail?" Luis asked clearly being a smart ass.

"You see one?" Phade asked turning so they could see the lack of tail on her ass. Both brothers glance away, blushing and very embarrassed. "Ay pero que niňas."

Phade grabbed her sarong and started tying it annoyed with her brothers. "I haven't told Dad yet-."

"You're pregnant." Guy sighed.

"You left the husband." Luis interjected. She couldn't be sure if his tone was hopeful or exasperated.

"Wha-no-I- you're uncles!" Phade blurted before they could invent something else. They glanced at each other wondering if these new abilities had somehow shorted her brain pan.

"We know." They replied in unison watching Phade scowl.

"No- well yes- I mean me. I- again- dammit I had twins!" Phade was finding it difficult to keep her calm with all their questions and constant interrupting. Revealing all this new stuff was harder than she'd thought and all because she feared they would discard it again. Like before…

"Twin-." But Guy couldn't finish his question.

"Bastián has siblings?" Luis didn't seem convince because his sister didn't look as if she'd just given birth, there were no babies mentioned or seen in the Hyperion, none that would belong to Phade and they'd have to practically be glued to her side. No, his sister was pranking him again.

"Ryan-?" Guy asked.

"No- I mean yes but he doesn't- you are not telling anyone! EVER." Phade threatened grabbing each one by their shirt and yanking them down to her eye level.

"What do you mean not telling?" Guy asked putting his hand over hers. He managed to keep from flinching at the faint glow in his big sisters brown eyes.

"Where are they, PJ." Luis' thoughts were clear and Phade released them. She didn't want them thinking that way.

"They are fine." She answered taking a step back and breathing deeply.

"Where Phade. What did you do?" Luis demanded grabbing her arm.

"Wha- no." Phade couldn't believe they'd think she would harm her own children. "Luis my kids are fine, healthy and safe."

"Uh-huh and we know this how?" Luis let go and crossed his arms staring her down. Phade glared up at him resting both hands on her hips.

"Because I'm telling you." Still neither brother moved.

"Because I'm your sister-." Phade threw her hands up in disgust and moved to the pools edge again.

"Fine you want proof, come here then." She knelt and dipped her index finger in the pool whispering.

"Take a look." The flash of silver in her eyes disappeared just as quickly and then the pool's glow dimmed revealing two youths clearly sparring. The girl in the red leather uniform of a Fire Fury and the boy in his black Guardian's uniform.

As they watched Valkyrie got the upper hand and knocked Jericho on his ass but as she went for the kill he threw a burst of flames in her face. That gave him an opportunity to roll out the way and get to his feet.

"What the hell is that?" Luis gasped looking at his sister and pointing at the image of her twins.

"Your niece and nephew." Phade replied with a soft smile still watching the twins spar. She failed to notice their disbelief and the 'she's crazy right?' look they shared.

"PJ, no friegues." Luis scoffed. "Those two aren't babies."

"They're older than Sebastián." Guy agreed.

"How stupid do we look?"

"On a scale of 1 to 10?" Phade teased but at their looks sighed. "I know, ok. They're or they were 18 when I came back. Don't know how old they are right here; Jericho does look a little bit scruffy around his face though…" Phade frowned seeing the shadow on her sons face.

"Jericho?" Guy echoed. "Which one-?"

"My boy." Phade smiled pointing at him.

"You didn't- Phade! What the hell were you thinking?" Guy complained.

"Hey, I like the name so stuff it. Besides, Valkyrie likes hers and neither one-."

"Valkyrie. You named the poor girl Valkyrie." Luis stated. "I knew all those books you were reading would make trouble and here's how it starts. You go and name your kids after a city in the bible whose walls fell and the mythological women taking dead soldiers from the battle field. I'm surprised you didn't give Sebastián some other crazy name."

"You done ranting, my-kids-name-is-Ysolda?" Phade retorted.

"Hey that was all Yasira-."

"And that's another one." Phade cut in.

"What- you, y Dante? That's pretty funky if you ask me." Luis retorted.

"And you two are supposed to be older." Guy muttered watching them revert to bickering little kids. "Explain how they aren't babies, PJ."

Again, she let the hated nickname slide. She looked at the image in the pool, watching her children as she tried to explain where she'd been and how long.

"You think it's been a year but I've been gone longer. Another world, another plane and before you start on how that's not possible Luis remember the gill, the fins, the fire and the statue part."

They stayed quiet, neither interrupting her though Luis was old enough to remember Tia Luciana. He hadn't believed Phade back then either but he'd never even mentioned it, just behaved as if it never happened.

"I know, you think I'm crazy or maybe it's all in my head, right?" Phade was angry, the old emotions rising to the surface even after all her years on Hêl'ia, away from her old life. "You never once said anything, never talked about her, about what I _know_ I saw. I'm telling you now, it happened, it was real and this is real. My kids, they have a purpose and they're old enough I can come back here and finish raising my first."

She let out an angry breath calming herself because she didn't want to alienate them, not the two she had been closest to.

"You're my brothers… I love you."

Luis was the first to hug Phade; he grabbed Guy and yanked him in at the end making her laugh as they both squeezed her.

"So vampires…?" Luis asked as they headed out of the pool.

"Ah, Ms. Vartan." Hamilton smiled with a nod. "Yes, her absence has been noted by the higher ups. Your sudden closeness to her has also been noted, Angel."

"She's with me." Angel replied never flinching from the other man's gaze.

"Do we know where she's been? What she's done? Why she's come back?" Hamilton asked.

"Don't you know?" Angel returned wondering if what Phade had said was true, that Hêl'ia was out of space and time. Hamilton smiled again, though he shifted uncomfortably.

"All we've done, these plans… It wouldn't do to turn back now, Angel. The Senior Partners wouldn't like that. Ms. Vartan has been absent almost from the very first week of her contract here. It seems she's gained more than what we've gotten in return."

Angel turned to the door as it opened. He nodded once as Phade walked in, closing the office door behind her.

"Interrupting big plans?" she asked leisurely striding towards his desk. Both males admired the black suit, jacket open to reveal the gauzy maroon blouse underneath. She wore her hair pinned up, every inky strand kept out of her face. Hamilton was please to see the woman; he had things to talk to her about.

"No." he stood to walk around the desk. "I was saying how you've gotten more from this partnership than we have."

"We? As in The Wolf The Ram and The Hart." Phade stated. "You're the new liaison."

Hamilton nodded.

"Then tell your Senior Partners I'm here to work. They'll get what they've earned." Angel watched them stare; assessing each other but didn't intervene.

"I'm sure they'll be pleased." Hamilton smiled then turned to leave with a slight nod for Angel.

"What have I missed?" Phade asked taking a seat in the leather chair in front of Angel's desk.

I spent the rest of the day walking around the building finding all sorts of interesting little plots and evil plans being hatched. Took a tour into Fred's old office and her lab. I inspected Illyria's sarcophagus finding nothing out of the ordinary, nothing to suggest they'd had any warning of Illyria's coming.

I couldn't bring myself to forgive Gunn for letting that thing in, for being selfish but I needed something from him. I needed him to draw up some papers and I wouldn't trust any of the original evil lawyers to do it for me.

It was strange, having them look at me weird because I wouldn't question Angel's orders. And there were quite a few that I would have wanted not to receive or carry out. It only made them sure I came back evil.

After the week I'd had, being in this building seemed quiet by comparison. Everyone was gone, my family; all back to their normal, quiet and safe lives. Sebastián a year older, Luis and Guy my back up for Dad because I knew I would eventually be called away. Aquilles had said there was another skirmish- a major battle that would take place, one I was part of. If- when, when he came for me I'd have to go. No hesitation because I chose this and my twins would be there. If anything I'd go back for them.

The elevator doors swished open, two lawyers, a demon and a human stepped into the lobby. Ryan watched as the others went off in different directions, looked around at the human faces and the few demonic ones. His hands itched to grab the 9mm. at his back but he refrained from acting on the urge. Of course he was angry, hurt because she hadn't called, hadn't told him she was back, she was alive.

"Make sure the deal goes through. I don't want any mistakes." Ryan recognized the voice, _his_ voice.

"Not a problem, I'll take care of it myself, Angel." Phade's voice, it was- Ryan turned around, found her walking by the vampire's side. His eyes trailed over her, the black suit, the perfect golden skin, no scar or bruise to mar her features-.

"Phade!"

Both Angel and Phade turned at the sound of her name. Angel scowled annoyed by the interruption but Phade completely ignored Ryan. She walked past him very unlike the response he remembered from the previous greetings they'd shared at the Hyperion.

"What the hell- Phade." Ryan grabbed her arm making her stop. Angel glared at Ryan, turned away from them.

"Deal with it and get to work." He ordered over his shoulder.

Phade frowned, pulled her arm out of Ryan's grasp and moved past him to the reception counter. A brand new corner complete with receptionist.

"Phade, what's going on? You've been back over a week and Sebastián calls me with the news." Phade caught the infection watching from the top of the stairs enjoying her discomfort and hated having to deal with this in front of _it_.

"Leave." she snapped at Ryan.

"Leave?" Ryan echoed. "Phade I thought you were dead. For a year I've been wondering what I could've done different, wishing you were still with me-. Your Dad's been asking me what I did to piss you off and telling me to stay away from you."

Phade ignored him, his lies and glared at the receptionist who'd heard all about Harmony and the combustion of the corner she was now occupying.

"Get security. Have them in full tactical gear." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." The woman promptly got on the phone while Ryan still tried to get answers from his wife.

"What is wrong with you?" Ryan asked taking Phade by her arms and holding her. "What the hell is going on?"

Phade broke his hold and stepped around not saying a word to him. She walked towards the stairs where Gunn was surprised to see Ryan.

"Gunn." Phade ordered. "Make sure he signs before security escorts him out."

"Pha- you're serious." Gunn stood surprised as behind him six fully armed tactical team members arrived.

"What am I supposed to sign?" Ryan questioned wanting to reach for his gun once again at the sight of the tact team.

"Today." Phade ordered.

"We're supposed to at least try and reconcile-." Gunn tried but Phade was quick to cut him off with a resounding 'No'.

"Phade-." Ryan called moving to follow her. He couldn't believe she was being this cold to him.

"I've already signed." Phade threw over her shoulder. She never looked back at Ryan, didn't care that he was there or that he wanted answers. He moved to follow her ignoring Gunn's warning. Phade pointed over her shoulder and was quickly enfolded by the tactical team who surged forward.

I heard Gunn come in, it was late. He closed the door softly and sat in the leather chair beside my desk. I was beginning to notice everything was made out of either leather or glass or metal in this place. All very fancy but lacking any real warmth.

"You wanna tell me why I just served Ryan with divorce papers?" he asked.

"Are they signed?"

That's all I wanted to know. Was it done and completely over with?

"No."

That was not what I wanted to hear.

"I told you to get it done." I snapped turning to face Gunn who straightened just a bit in his seat.

"He won't do it, Phade. Even with you throwing him out which I still don't get."

Well if he was looking for an explanation he wasn't getting it. What happened was none of his concern.

"You two were all over each other, couldn't get eith-."

"You signed up to be a lawyer." I glared at him leaning on the desk between us. That still didn't keep him from flinching, the whole fire thing and believing I'm evil contributed to his discomfort.

"Do your job and get it done."

He sat for a moment, incredulous at my easy dismissal of him. After a moment he clenched his jaw and stiffly got up. He left my office angry but I didn't care, this was the only thing he had to do that didn't require he weigh the balance of good or evil and he couldn't even get a fucking signature.

What fucking good was he then?

"They look happy." Valkyrie said as they viewed their parents, back when their Mom was still oblivious to the Fury's and the Od VaiLumen, when she was staying with the Hell'sAngel's in San Diego and hunted with their Dad.

"I want to see why she stopped telling us stories about Dad."

"Valkyrie, we can't do that." Jericho stated.

"Xue gi'kus. It's not like we're going to change the past." Valkyrie retorted, the image wavered and then there was Ryan, asleep in his bed. There were open bottles, all empty strewn about the room.

"He's drunk." Valkyrie grimaced but Jericho moved closer to the mirror focusing on the pictures scattered all over the bed and their Father.

"That's Mom." He murmured drawing Valkyrie's attention back to the pictures, the one's face up they could see clearly. "Pictures of Mom…"

"And of Dad," Valkyrie added. "When they were happy." She shook her head frowning. "Who's idea was it to tell them she was dead? Why?"

"It was the Slayers." Jericho ignored his twin's glare. "They didn't think Mom was ever going back."

"You viewed her! You watched them retrieve Mom and you didn't tell me!" Valkyrie punched his arm, angry.

"Lea xi, Valkyrie!" Jericho scowled rubbing at his arm. "You were off bonding."

"You could've told me after, you gui'hap zerg." She snapped. "Baboso."

"Bite me." he retorted turning back to the image. Both couldn't help feeling sorry for their Dad, for his grief which was a lie. Then, the reason for their Mother's anger walked into Ryan's bedroom. They watched as Jessy shoved the pictures of their Mom aside to sit by Ryan's side, the longing on her face…

"He wouldn't!" Valkyrie exclaimed. "Dad wouldn't-."

"He thinks Mom's dead, Valkyrie." Jericho cut in, he didn't want to believe his Father would cheat on their Mom but he was mourning, grieving… and all because of the lie he was told.

Ryan stirred, his brain in a fog but he felt the warm touch on his bare chest, the small hand caressing… He gripped the small hand tugging her down.

Jessy went eagerly, slipping into the bed and molding her body to his side. She could feel him respond to her, feel him draw her closer.

They kissed and almost immediately Ryan could sense the difference, feel the proportions were wrong.

"Phade..?"

Jessy pulled away, hurt and anger washed through her. After all this time, all her attempts to get close- and she still had to contend with her ghost.

"No." Jessy made up her mind. She wasn't going to let a dead woman keep them apart.

Ryan mumbled incoherently, letting her roll him onto his back and climb on top. His blurry vision settled and then Jessy kissed him. Guilt, he felt guilty as if he were somehow cheating on his wife.

 _"She's dead. Gone…"_

They all said he should move on, that he deserved to be happy… What was wrong… It was wrong, wasn't it? Ten months, that's how long he'd been mourning her… missing-wanting- _needing_ her.

"Ryan…"

He pulled Jessy closer, wrapped his arms around her thin body and tried to get closer, to feel her warmth. A bottle crashed to the ground, breaking but neither paid it any attention. Their legs tangled in the sheets then Jessy peeled off her shirt tossing it aside. Ryan yanked her head down, his fingers tangling in the brown strands.

His actions only urged her on and her hands tugged on his waistband.

The room grew unbearably warm, a slight breeze fluttering the pictures on the floor and crumpled on the bed.

They broke apart; or rather Ryan pulled away, his eyes trying to focus on the hazy figure.

Long inky strands floated about her face, eyes flashing…

 _"Liar!"_ she hissed and the sound of her voice-.

Jessy gasped, scrambling off Ryan and smacking her back into the wall.

 _"Deceiver!"_ her voice echoed, riddling him with guilt once more. Her figure burst into a bright flame and then was gone.

"You changed it, Valkyrie!" Jericho yelled as his sister doubled over with laughter. "This happened and you changed it."

"Nothing happened." Valkyrie disagreed.

"Why do you think Mom stopped talking about Dad? Why do you think she wouldn't let us use the fountain?" Jericho demanded. "Valkyrie you know Mom saw this! Saw Dad cheating-."

"But he didn't." Valkyrie cut in. "I made sure of it. Didn't you see her face? She was ready to fall on her knees and beg forgiveness-."

"Jie' xa! You can't play with the time stream, sister. One little adjustment could end worlds, how many times have they told us this?"

Too many for them to keep count, that was how many. They'd heard the admonishment from Aquilles, Tane, Ahalya, Nazrin, Lahmis; even the Lord of Fire had spoken to them about it.

"If it weren't for the lie they would still be together." Valkyrie snapped.

"If he really loved her," Jericho said in a quiet voice. "Really cared about Mom, he wouldn't have gone that far."

"Dad is grieving, Jericho. He's been lied to and he's grieving… I know he loves Mom. _I know_." Valkyrie was sure of it and nothing her brother or anyone said was going to make her change her mind.

"Mom saw them Valkyrie. She's not going to believe you."

"I'll just explain my part and-."

"Mom's going to kick your ass _and_ she'll never get back with Dad." Jericho finished.

"Then we'll have to help Dad get her back." Valkyrie stated with a defiant tilt of her head.


	11. Chapter 11

Angel sent us off 'to live' our last day. He was being realistic, not expecting us to live and he was right. Cordelia was gone, dead and buried, Fred's body belonged to Illyria, every bit of our Fred erased, burned up and gone…

By the end of the night Wesley would be dead as well and nothing could change that, my hands were tied.

And I couldn't go back to the Hyperion.

 _He_ was there, had been there for the past week, ever since I had him thrown out of the building. Gunn had been useless in getting the documents signed and with this fight coming up the annulment documents would have to wait.

I'd been sleeping badly, my apartment was in the building next to Angel's and every bit of it was bugged. Very uncomfortable what with the horror stories I'd heard from Lorne about the bug Eve had put on Angel.

I don't like bugs, don't like snakes though I can stand them unlike spiders; I _hate_ spiders. All of them.

Angel suggested I get my family out of LA but where would I send them? Mortals weren't allowed on Hêl'ia. It didn't matter though, because I'd set up shields at every entrance, nothing evil was getting in. Well, nothing that meant my family harm was getting past my shields. That was one of my better lessons, shields were my forte. I could put up shields that even the oldest Guardian's and Fury's had trouble tearing through. I'm even proud to say they gave the smug Lord of Fire some trouble, even if he did manage to rip 'em up.

They all went, lived their last day.

Lorne, I knew he'd go sing. He'd sit up on the stange, some crazy colored drink in his hand and sing… It's all he'd ever wanted to do.

Gunn, well I'd peeked and he was going back, looking up the old gang, maybe try and remember what it was he'd started out doing, where he came from and not where he was.

Wesley… he was where he wanted to be. At least where he thought he should be; caring for Illyria. Helping her adjust to life on this plane and though she hadn't asked me again I knew it was only a matter of time before she grew restless enough to demand I take her somewhere new.

He didn't listen, Wesley. I told him not to torture himself but he couldn't help it, even the shell of Fred was better than not having her, not seeing her…

And I?

I wasn't letting Ryan keep me from my family; I went back to the Hyperion. I changed into my uniform avoiding him by using the portals. (More practice for me.) Temoc and Sebastián were in his room playing video games. It was nice, they had each other so even if Maya stayed with Vala in StarCity Temoc wouldn't be lonely and Sebastián had another boy to play and talk with.

"Mom!" Sebastián spotted me in his door. How he managed that while engrossed in his video game is beyond me but I was happy to get a word alone with him.

"Amor, I don't know how you do it." I hugged him once again surprised by how tall he was. "Temoc, alright boys. There's trouble coming soon and you might have to keep Gramps out of it."

"We?" Temoc asked. I could see he was nervous; memories of his family slaughtered by Bringers were still fresh in his mind. I imagine living with the Hell'sAngel's hadn't made it easy for him to try and forget. Temoc also knew his sister was in constant danger now that she was a Slayer.

"Come on, it'll be like in Halo. We kill the bad guys and you're better at it than I am." Sebastián urged, unlike Temoc my boy was excited at the prospect of fighting. It was all that time with the Hell'sAngel's and the guns. I know both boys can use a gun, hell, Bastián has good aim and Temoc… the boy is an excellent marksman.

"Uh-huh, you two stay _inside_ the hotel. _Never_ go outside don't even stick a finger out a door or window-any opening at all. Entienden?"

I made sure both boys looked me in the eye and agreed before moving on to the next item on my list.

"Ok, so Gramps is going to want to go looking for me. He might just sit and wait but…" I pulled out a blue vial from the pouch at my side. The light from the TV made it look brighter than it was. "Try not to use the entire vial, boys. I don't know how long this fight is going to last and my Dad might need more than one night of rest. So four drops in his coffee, y nada mas."

"Four drops." Sebastián repeated taking the vial from my hand. "Got it, Mom."

"Four drops." Temoc agreed also nodding. "In the coffee."

"Good. Any more and you poison Gramps." I said walking out of the room.

"Poison?" they whispered to each other. I smiled because all my Dad would get from an overdose was a slight rash and a constant need to pee.

Annoying but not deadly.

"This may come out a little pretentious, but... one of you will betray me."

Very melodramatic if you ask me, starting with the betrayer speech but Angel was giving out assignments.

"Vail is the sorcerer of the bunch. You know that game. You've seen his believes you'd make a play for my spot."

I couldn't take my eyes off him. I knew what was coming, knew where Angel was sending Wesley and to what.

"That's not very flattering."

Please tell him you changed your mind, Wes. Tell him you'd rather kill off some other bad guy…

"It'll get you in the door."

And dead.

It was going to get him dead and I couldn't say a word, couldn't do anything to change it.

Not a damn thing.

What was the point of being here? Why come back for this? Why couldn't I save Wesley? What was so bad about helping him live?

 _"You mustn't intervene, Phade. Let events play out as they should or you'll force the Od VaiLumen to act when they should abstain."_

Then more would die, entire races, worlds, timelines that hadn't even begun to exist yet… I'd make a big mess of the universe or rather the Od VaiLumen would.

"Phade."

I turned to Angel, realizing it was my turn.

"You'll take the Covenant of Four."

"Of course."

We'd already discussed them, the Werewolf, the Warlock, the Witch and the Demon. The only ones never in the same place at the same time since the day of their pact. I was going to have to jump times to get them all but first I'd have to find them. To do that I would use the Væxça'táÿ.

(It means the view screen.)

Once I had them all I had to do was open a portal and take them out. The others could've done it as well, there are any number of spells Wesley could have found to open a portal and scrying might have worked to locate the four. I'm sure they'd all had experience taking down a Werewolf or two and the Witch; well she couldn't be that much trouble although the Warlock might be tricky, he being older than the Witch, he might know a couple nasty tricks. Then there was the Demon, not much was heard of this one but he appears to be the leader, the instigator and the most powerful.

I just hope he doesn't look like the one in Monte Rio.

That was just creepy and me having dreamt my death there only made it worse. Though it turns out I was dreaming Xyne's death, not mine.

"The alley just north of the Hyperion. Everyone who makes it meets there. If we do any damage at all, the senior partners are gonna rain hell on us. So be ready."

"Raining hell." I repeated with a smile. "Like we haven't had some hell rain down on us before… Cant wait to see what this one's like."

"Your kind were made for this." Illyria said and that was curious. How could she know where we came from? She gave a curt nod and moved off with Gunn and Wesley.

He glance back, aware that I had been staring at him the entire meeting. I smiled at him, trying not to look sad. He returned the smile, sort of anyway and took that as my cue to approach him.

"Wes," I hugged him before I changed my mind. I didn't want him to think too much about why I was behaving so strangely, not that I hadn't hugged him before but ever since I showed up I'd kept to myself. Mostly because I was trying not to interfere, afraid I might change something I'd seen already but this… this was goodbye. I wouldn't get to see him again, tell him how much I'd really appreciated him, his help when I first got to the Hyperion. Even when he was banging the evil bitch I couldn't hate him.

"You are a good man. Better than most."

He stared at me for a long moment not saying anything but what was he going to say? Thanks just didn't seem to mean anything after that. Ultimately Wesley nodded, gave me a hug and walked out of the apartment.

Lorne had been fidgeting and as he left Angel to go on his 'hunt' I took his arm as he passed by.

 _"I'm going to miss you."_

He was startled, looking over his shoulder but Angel and the infection were the only one's left. Everyone else had gone to 'work'. I smiled at him gently and led him to the door.

 _"You peeking in peoples heads again."_

His question made me laugh.

 _"No, I've just been paying attention."_

 _"Think they know?"_ Lorne asked with a worried look to the door behind us. _"Besides Angel, I mean."_

 _"They've been busy, grieving, worrying, jumping to conclusions in regards to their Champion…"_

He gave a little grimace at that but they'd had reason to believe Angel was going dark side. _"They won't stop you, Lorne."_

 _"I feel like the worst coward."_ He moped. Maybe he was regretting his decision to leave but this wasn't for him, the job- all the things we had to do and even then we couldn't save them all. No, Lorne was too good for this, like Fred had been.

 _"Don't. You may look frightening on first glance but Fred was right."_ We stopped in front of the building, he looking at me curiously. _"You wouldn't hurt a fly."_

A slow smile spread across his face as he remembered the first night we met. Me sleepy, tired and grumpy looking for a room and him with a drink in one hand and an ax in the other.

 _"… Fly… You know, I'm wishing I could trade for that right about now, … a fly."_

He looked so wistful…

 _"They can say what they want about you, but you are not disloyal."_ He didn't brighten up much at that.

 _"Loyalty…"_ we both remembered the same thing, all three of them packing up Wesley's stuff and Fred dropping off his box while he was still in the hospital.

 _"Makes life a little harder."_ I admitted.

"Well, I hate goodbyes-."

"Then don't." I said. From my pouch I retrieved the charm I'd made for him, a polished stone so black it seemed to suck out the light. "Here, if you need help… and even if you don't. You can find me with this. Just call for me… I'll answer."

He took the stone, a sad smile on his face and then he nodded and walked away, the stone still in his hand.

The Hyperion was silent, the lights turned down for the night and its only inhabitants were tucked into their beds.

Two bright spot materialized in the lobby, small but steadily gaining in mass, the light pulsing and suddenly winked out. In its place two figures stood armed and ready for war.

They moved in opposite directions inspecting the lobby and finding everything as they had seen before.

"Jericho-."

The sudden noise from outside drew their attention. Jericho motioned his sister to his side, both unsheathing their weapons as they looked to the shadows for cover.

"I don't think we should be here." The male voice said as he entered the lobby. Behind him another male came in, a duffel bag in hand.

"Shut up, Jax."

The third shoved past them, a female and both immediately recognized her.

Jericho realized too late his sister would want to address the woman and then the Hell'sAngel's noticed Valkyrie.

"You are not welcome here." Valkyrie stated in her coldest voice, her eyes glowed and a warm wind seemed to ruffle her long hair. Both males stood slack jawed at sight of the Fire Fury.

Jericho sighed and moved into the glow of the lobby noticing the third figure enter the lobby just as silent. He recognized him immediately, being one of their favorite Hell'sAngel's to view.

"Who are you?" Jessy demanded, her hand straying to the pistol at her side.

"She's hot." Tripp said pushing around Jax and coming down one step. Jax gripped his shoulder pulling him to a stop nodding towards the black clad figure of the Guardian who approached.

"We're not leaving." Jessy declared coming down the steps to stand in front of Valkyrie. The Fury had to tilt her head up but didn't loose the aura of danger about her. Jessy could feel the heat around the young woman.

"You can't have him." Valkyrie stated flatly and Jericho could see the hot glow of her fisted hands, the warm breeze around his sister fluttered her hair.

"Werewolf." Jericho said at her back. He smirked glancing at the Hell'sAngel's who seemed surprised he would know that.

"Name's Oz."

Valkyrie smiled remembering the adventures she'd viewed with Jericho. They'd watched their Mom take down the werewolves in the small town with Oz at her side.

"You can stay." Valkyrie conceded, watching his lips turn up in a smile at her words.

"You're hers." Oz murmured coming down the steps, looking them both over. He tread carefully but not out of fear. He sniffed, a slight flaring of his nostrils only Valkyrie and Jericho noticed.

"Hers?" Jessy echoed but they all ignored her.

"How can you tell?" Valkyrie asked moving to stand before him, a smile on her face. Oz tilted his head, searched the face- dark brown eyes with deep flecks of green, slightly almond shaped framed by long lashes, the slightly tapered nose, the tip barely upturned and the soft lips-. He leaned in and took a small whiff, confirming what he'd already known.

"You're like her."

"That's my sister you're sniffing." Jericho growled with a fake glare at the werewolf. It got their attention and before Jessy could demand to know what was going on another voice joined them.

"Oz!"

All eyes turned to the top of the stairs where two boys looked over the balcony. They quickly hurried down the stairs getting high five's from the Hell'sAngel's.

"What are you guys doing here?" Temoc asked though his eyes kept straying to the leather clad pair in the lobby. Jax and Tripp answered at the same time, their reasons completely different and false.

" _She_ has brought them here." Valkyrie glared, her eyes on Jessy.

"How…come?" Sebastián asked her though he couldn't help glancing at the girl in leather. He couldn't figure out why she looked familiar.

"She wants our Dad." Jericho answered. Sebastián turned to the tall guy, his eyes widening is shock.

"Our…?" but the Hell'sAngel's drowned out his half asked question. They were all curious, surprised and in total disbelief but Sebastián ignored them. "Who are you…?"

Both ignored the Hell'sAngel's questions and moved to stand before Sebastián, each one smiling.

"Jericho Wolfe."

"Valkyrie Wolfe."

There was immediate silence for all of two seconds before the barrage of questions assaulted the twins.

"My Mom- she-." Sebastián couldn't believe his Mom hadn't mentioned it, hadn't told him she'd had more kids- hers and Ryan's. What did that mean? Didn't she think he deserved to know? And what if she were replacing him? She was married now though how long that was going to last… she hadn't wanted to talk to Ryan, she didn't even come home anymore. Sebastián had regretted having called Ryan in the first place, disobeying her but Phade hadn't reprimanded him for it, never even mentioned it.

"Didn't want you to feel this way." Valkyrie said softly. She gripped his shoulder, very gently and comforting. Sebastián looked up, saw her smile and wondered…

"How old are you?"

"Don't worry." Jericho chuckled. "You're still the oldest."

"In this dimension, anyway." Valkyrie agreed.

"But she's dead!" Jessy shrieked completely outraged at how easily Ryan was being taken from her. After the last year, all the time she'd spent with him, they'd – he just couldn't throw her aside, not after they-. "You can't!"

"You wish our Mother was dead." Valkyrie snarled getting in Jessica's face.

"Get out." Jericho ordered but Valkyrie wasn't done with her yet.

"Think that'll make our Dad forget her? You think he's not in love with our Mother? Even with you slithering into his bed?"

Jessy paled at her words.

 _'They're his, his children. With_ her. _'_

It wasn't fair- wasn't at all fair to have come so close, to have been with Ryan and now- now this!

"You can't do this!" Jessy screamed. "He can't just leave me!" had Jessy paid attention to the Hell'sAngel's she would've left Ryan alone, avoided herself the heartache but she'd wanted him. She wanted Ryan anyway she could get him. Anger washed through her again and she pushed Valkyrie out of her way.

Valkyrie smiled, well please with the woman's reaction and stepped in her way again. Jessy tried shoving past once more but Valkyrie wouldn't move.

Jericho pulled his brother away from the 'fight', drawing Temoc away as well. He sighed almost able to sound as if he were resigned to seeing his sister start another one. The truth was Jericho had wanted to do the same since hearing the woman speak.

Valkyrie slapped her fist aside and backhanded Jessica. The blow sent the woman across the lobby where she lay unmoving. All three Hell'sAngel's froze on the bottom step, eyes wide and mouths hanging open. They'd seen Phade do some damage, heard Dom retell her and Oz's werewolf hunt and the one she took out with her bare hands.

"Damn!" Jax exclaimed.

"You're so her kid!" Tripp agreed while Oz went to check on Jessy.

"How come Phade never mentioned you?" Temoc asked, both boys completely ignored the others. Temoc tentatively raised a hand to Jericho's uniform, the small hand lingered on the silver short sword at the Guardian's side.

"You're Temoc?" Jericho asked the boy who nodded. "Mamá wanted to wait until things settled down here."

"You're late." Temoc replied moving around to check out the dagger in the sheath behind the sword.

"Mom and the others." Sebastián spoke up. "They left." He kept thinking about what they said, and maybe his Mom wanted to let him get used to the idea of her being home, wanted to give him her undivided attention.

"Gone where, brother?" Valkyrie questioned. Sebastián looked into his sister's face, little sister even though she didn't look it. He could see it now; see why he'd thought she looked familiar. More than the uniform, Valkyrie had his Mother's eyes, just the shape and the set of her lips, like when their Mom wanted to do something and things kept getting in her way. Stubborn. That's what it was.

"To fight." Sebastián answered.

"We were spying, heard Ryan arguing with one of them on the phone…" Temoc trailed off at the looks he was getting from the Hell'sAngel's.

"You get caught?" Tripp asked.

"Nope." Both boys replied almost in unison.

"High fives, dudes." Tripp exclaimed please that both had learned the tricks they'd been taught while in San Diego.

"It's starting." Valkyrie turned to Jericho.

"What is?" Jax butted in but the twins ignored his question turning to the trio instead.

"Keep my brother safe." Jericho ordered as he took Valkyrie by the arm to go out.

"Our." Valkyrie corrected.

"Brothers." Sebastián interjected. The twins looked down at both boys but it was Jericho who asked.

"Isn't there another…?"

"My sister, Mayahuel." Temoc replied a little uneasy. After all he was adopted by their grandfather like his sister, so it wasn't like they were blood relatives. "She's with the senior Slayer, in StarCity."

"Gramps…he's…" Sebastián glanced at Temoc sharing a slightly devious smile. "Resting."

Jericho and Valkyrie glanced at each other knowing the boys had dome something…

"You drugged him." Valkyrie accused with slightly narrowed eyes. Her lips twitched wanting to smile but couldn't let them see it.

"Hey!" Sebastián exclaimed affronted by their intrusion. "You can't do that!"

" _You_ can't." Jericho smirked. "We can."

"I'm older!" Sebastián retorted as if that mattered.

"It has to be Mom's genes." Jericho turned to Valkyrie with a laugh to see her smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

I stood out of time watching the sorcerer's mansion. I was there for a long time, the stars changed alignments, died out… but Wesley wasn't ever coming out of there, not on his own.

" _Your influence on this world is over. The rest of the Circle will wither and die... like you're about to."_

I could see it all happening again. The fire ball in Wesley's hand, the decrepit old sorcerer lulling him into a false sense of victory.

 _"You don't know who you're dealing with, do you, boy?"_

Wesley was shocked to see his fire ball taken over by Vail, extinguished and then he was in pain. Suspended in the air, pain lancing through him, his body arching but otherwise unable to do anything to free himself.

 _"I can bend the very fabric of reality to my will. Your parlor tricks could never kill me, boy. "_

It should've been me in there or Illyria, either one of us could have survived the sorcerer but Wes… Why did it have to be Wes? Why did Angel send him there? Did he not know how strong the old sorcerer was? Did he think Wesley was up to that level of magic that he'd have no trouble taking down his mark?

I knew Wesley, how capable he could seem, even to me.

 _"Then I'll just... have to do this... the old-fashioned way."_

The knife was useless to him and me standing out here was- it was murder. I was letting this happen. I was no better than… I'm no better than the Powers That Be and their krap about destiny and being chosen or refusing to help their champions.

I'd half made up my mind to go in there and screw the consequences. I'd call on the Guardian's to come and heal Wesley; they could do it as long as he didn't die. And if they didn't respond I could always call Jericho.

Illyria showed up, all blue Fred of her, drenched with the rain and heedless of any danger that lay ahead. She tore the ornate metal gates from their hinges like they were made of wire and not wrought iron.

I knew what she'd find inside, knew she would give Wesley peace as he died and then she'd finish the job he'd started.

There was nothing else for me to do here.

"We're not really just gonna sit this one out." Tripp glanced at the Hell'sAngel's, the only two still conscious but neither responded. Oz, as usual, just shrugged and that meant he was up for whatever they decided. Jax shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Tripp could see he wanted to go as well but they'd been charged with watching the boys and if Phade were still alive like the twins had said she was going to- to- to think up some very painful ways of reminding them not to disobey an order like that again.

Still…

"Come on! You know Ryan's out there, sure as hell, killing some demons or vampires or whatever's out there. We should be there-."

"You heard 'em." Jax cut in. "We watch the boys."

"Hey!" Temoc exclaimed affronted that the Hell'sAngel's thought they couldn't take care of themselves. They'd been left alone in the hotel before, well not exactly alone but still. They could handle one night and Phade had told them she'd left the Hyperion protected. They just couldn't stick any body part _outside_ of the hotel.

"We aren't babies, Jax." Sebastián scowled much to Tripp's amusement.

"They can take of themselves. Come on-."

"She's gonna kill us!" Jax jumped to his feet. He wanted to go out and shoot stuff but he didn't want Phade to kill him and she'd do that. Yeah, she'd make him suffer a slow and painful death if anything happened to the boys because they left them alone.

"Mom's not evil, Jax. Besides she left us here to protect the Hyperion and Gramps. Nothing can get in." Sebastián said.

"Yeah, we got in." Jax snapped because he sure as hell wasn't going to piss off Phade.

"You're not evil." Temoc replied in a lofty voice. "Phade said nothing evil could get in. They'd fry trying and you're not fried."

"Great." Tripp grabbed the duffel from the floor and tossed it towards Oz who caught it easily. They started digging through for weapons they could conceal on their bodies, leaving the bigger pieces in the bags.

"You wanna call Ryan and find out where it's going down?"

Jax grumbled but he took his cell and dialed.

The first to arrive and still survive was the infection. I can't believe it made it out but then again mala yerba nunca muere. Then again it could get helped along…

The rain slowed to a light peppering of cold drops and while I watched just out of the stream of time, Angel ran up the alley carrying his sword. He looked around not seeing the platinum head hiding in the shadows, his cigarette a squishy mess of tobacco.

Useless.

"Boo."

"Anyone else?" Angel asked somehow not surprised to see _it_. They had a short conversation then I stepped into regular time. It was always the same, a prickling along my skin, as if little ants were crawling all over me and my chest tightened like when you want to take a deep breath but cant. All of it over in less than a second as my body adjusted to the difference in time.

"Just one more."

Both vampires jerked around surprised not to have seen me. The infection took a whiff growling when he found my scent. It hadn't been there before and it annoyed him, being caught off guard.

"Hamilton?" I questioned but if Angel was here then the connection to the senior partners had been severed, at least for now.

"Gunn." Angel said looking over my shoulder. I turned to look and felt just a twinge of anger. Why had this one been spared? Why him and not Wesley?

"Blue and Watcher boy. They didn't..?"

"Damn! How did I know the fang boys would pull through? You're lucky we're on the same side, dogs, 'cause I was on fire tonight." Gunn held onto his home made battle ax, one arm braced against his midsection but the scent of blood was thick even in the rain. It had to have been more obvious to the vampires. Angel looked for someplace to sit him down both vampires holding him up as Gunn's legs gave out.

"You're supposed to wear the red stuff on the inside, Charlie boy." There was concern on the things face.

"Any word on Wes?" there was a moments pause, both vampires looking to me but it was Illyria who answered. She dropped down from the chain link fence landing lightly in the puddle.

"Wesley's dead. I'm feeling grief for him." Her voice trembled slightly. I imagine this was new to her, feeling for someone, a human, a race whom she thought little better than bugs. "I can't seem to control it. I wish to do more violence."  
There was a loud clamoring behind us and it was obvious the others wanted to kill, to avenge their fallen comrade.

"Well, wishes just happen to be horses today." The infection replied rather cheekily.

I didn't see any horses out there, a couple of lizard demons like Mictlan, thankfully no more than six. I don't think I can handle more than that at once. The Slarg demons were useless with this rain; it messed with their liquid form which in dry weather was deadly. They take any shape they want even if its mass is more than theirs and they can drown you. Not the normal sort of drowning with water in your lungs. The Slargs encase you inside their body and when you cant hold your breath any longer they pour in your mouth, worm their way into your body, into every cell- its very painful, excruciating from what I've heard but that's not what kills you. Once they have you, once you're completely theirs the Slarg slowly starts fizzling, its like downing a bag of 'Rock Pops' and then gulping down a soda.

Not painful right?

You'd think so, if it what just in your mouth, on your tongue but the Slarg is in every cell of your body and the fizzling- it's like acid. The Slarg slowly liquefies your body in order to digest you. While this is happening it hardens its outer shell and nothing and no one can break through.

You are dead.

"Ok. You take the 30,000 on the left…" Gunn tried to stand but it was obvious he wasn't going to be of much help.

"You're fading. You'll last 10 minutes at best." Illyria snapped. Had it been anyone else or any other time, one of us would have said something to her. As it was, we knew she was right. Gunn was in no condition to fight and I needed a Guardian to heal him.

"Stay down." I ordered moving to his side.

"I can do this." he insisted brushing my hand aside and stood up. "Let's make this memorable."

I shook my head but they didn't deny him this. I'm guessing Angel knew there wouldn't be any survivors. At least not any human ones. Illyria in her de-powered shell was still a formidable foe, I had no doubts she could cut a bloody path through the demons gathering at the mouth of our alley.

"In terms of a plan?"

"We fight."

Succinct and to the point but that was just Angel's way.

"Bit more specific."

To my right the air wavered, it made the rain ripple as it passed through the displacement.

"Well, personally, I kinda want to slay the dragon."

The bright light pulsed, its blinding energy drawing their attention but I knew what this was.

"Wait." I ordered as Angel swung his sword up ready to attack. Just as suddenly as the light had appeared it winked out leaving a red leather clad Fury in its place.

"You really shouldn't. Dragons breathe fire and fire makes you go 'poof'."

Cute. She was making jokes.

"Valkyrie, xea latve. Ishn pagin yue frevucia-."

"Jericho hipac gutvina lashte."

"I don't care- Jericho?" I turned around and found my son quietly standing behind us. "Jericho!" he flinched at my voice but raised a hand and waved trying a smile. "You two are not supposed to be here."

"But-."

"Don't." I snapped. "I- you two- aahr!" By now they were all looking at us, Illyria not particularly interested in my family, it was the fact there was another Fury present and a Guardian.

"Gunn needs you."

"Wot-? Who-?"

"Yours." Angel breathed lowering the sword. He could tell they were mine by their scent. His nostrils flared just a little trying to get a clear scent from Valkyrie to distinguish it from mine.

"Yes." I wouldn't deny it, not that I could or wanted to.

"You never said…" Angel frowned and I could see he was piecing it together, how and when and by whom.

"Not now, Angel. Questions can wait for after this is finished." Only there wouldn't be a safe place for the survivors of this battle. Any of them would be hunted down by The Wolf, The Ram and The Hart.

"What are you doing?" Gunn cried in shock but Jericho ignored him, concentrating on the healing. His hand, where it touched the wound, glowed a phosphorescent blue. Jericho's features grew pinched as he concentrated. Kayzar had said it was sometimes painful to heal a wound depending on the severity of it.

"Leave him." I yanked the infection back; the first time I'd touched him since cutting him up with my Sai on my first night in Sunnydale. "Jericho is healing Gunn. Don't interfere."

The vampire glared, yanked his duster into place only snarling. He doesn't like me, never did but that might have to do with our first meeting.

I don't like him either.

"Jericho…" it muttered. "Prissy sort of name for a boy."

"Valkyrie," she turned to me, halting mid step towards the infection. "Ishn vea Diaxon."

"Dragon!" she exclaimed completely forgetting she'd been about to defend her brother. Immediately a small whirlwind swirled around her the red leather melted away to her gray uniform.

"Hey, the dragon's mine." Angel protested but Valkyrie was already in the air moving to intercept it.

"Fire allergy, Angel." I reminded. "Besides, there's a mass of demons you can vent on. I think there's even some distant Dragon cousins in the mix. No fire so you should be fine-."

"Phade!"

I froze, closed my eyes and prayed I hadn't heard- what I'd heard.

"Phade!"

"What the hell is he doing here?" Angel growled, whether out of concern for Ryan dying in our fight or annoyance, I couldn't tell. But I was feeling the same. I turned to Gunn wanting to know if he'd gotten the documents signed but he was busy being awed by Jericho and the smooth skin where his guts had been falling out of moments before.

"You have a death wish?" I snapped facing him.

Ryan was drenched, his clothes must've been weighing him down but he didn't seem to care or notice.

"If it gets you talking to me then yeah." He replied. I could see he was angry, furious at my lack of response and for not going back to the Hyperion where I knew he would be.

Jericho approached us, curious to see his Father in person for the first time. There was something in his face, something I couldn't quite place but knew he or his sister had done something, formed some sort of plan. I just didn't have time to figure out what they were doing.

"You don't belong here."

"It's a free country sweet hea-."

"DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT!" I yelled, for once showing him how angry I was. "You want to die go right ahead. It'll save me the trouble of having Gunn file the annulment paper-."

"Annulment?" Ryan really did seem surprised I would go that far but I'm not playing. I want this finished. Done. I want it all in the past where it should be. "You can't-."

"Watch me." I snapped getting in his face. That only pissed me off more considering I only reached his chest and had to look up.

"Hi." Angel stepped between us. "You remember the horde of demons-."

Ryan completely ignored the angry vampire. Not smart but then I never did pick the smart ones. I always went for the cheaters, the sadistic bastard who'd end up making my life hell in the end.

"Phade, we consumat-."

"Prove it!" I almost shoved him. Almost but managed to keep from getting any closer. I didn't want to have any contact with him, didn't want to feel… I just want it done with. I want him gone. Why stay when he's obviously chosen Jessica?

There's nothing else to say, nothing to explain.

"DEMONS!" Angel roared. We both turned to find him glaring at us. "Yeah, those things trying to kill us. So you deal with personal issues… if we don't die." Everyone glanced at the mouth of the alley where the horde was approaching. Illyria was the first to engage them, an angry shout full of grief for Wesley and then the pained roars from the demons she tore apart. Angel and the vampire rushed in followed by Gunn. I moved to follow them when Ryan grabbed my arm. I'd hoped he would have gone, seeing all those demons…

No such luck.

"Jericho." I yanked my arm away from Ryan, the rain making it more difficult to keep his hold. "Get him out of here."

There was a flash of silver in my eyes but it was the tone of voice that had my son moving to obey as I turned to the horde.

"Come on Dad."

I froze, for the second time that night I couldn't believe I'd heard what I knew I'd heard.

"Dad?" Ryan echoed.

"Jericho!" I turned to find him looking from Jericho to me.

"Who's Dad?" Ryan questioned still shifting his gaze between us.

"You realize your ass is mine." I hissed at my son with the sudden diarrhea of the mouth.

"Mom!" he exclaimed but I wasn't in the mood for his barberias. "I'm too old to get spanked."

"Go." I pointed towards the hotel. "Now." I turned away from the gaping mouth and wide eyed look on Ryan, pissed off, annoyed and just- aah! There is nothing that can describe how I'm feeling just now. "Y no se te olvide _eso_."

The last thing I needed was for Jericho to leave him behind.

"How come Valkyrie gets to have all the fun?" Jericho whined.

"She didn't blab." I snapped with a glare over my shoulder.

"Wha- but she-."

"One." I stopped but didn't turn around.

"I'm gone." Jericho replied at once.

"I have a son." Ryan finally got out. There was awe in his voice but I didn't care. The twins were mine, they were all mine. I raised them, I was there when they got sick, I was there for the scraped knees, or in the twins case scorch marks and burns.

"Come on Dad." I gritted my teeth hearing Jericho call him that. I wouldn't make them choose, they're curious about him, want to get to know him and Ryan wasn't a bad Father. He'd been more than patient with Sebastián and he did take the news rather well considering I'd spent a year with the Hell'sAngel's before ever mentioning my son.

"Wha-no. No, Phad-."

"Two."

"Shit! Dad-. Aww, man." Jericho grabbed Ryan, I could feel the displacement and then they were gone. Merciful silence- well, at least behind me.

"Now I vent."

He was fighting. He hadn't fought like that… ever. Not even with Buffy or before that with Angelus or since, with Angel.

A grin seemed to be permanently pasted onto Spike's face as another group of demons approached him. They'd tried overpowering him with sheer numbers but it was difficult for them to get in his alley. A perfect little corner he just happened to… run into when he got separated from blue and Angel. It was a dead end so there was no escape and they didn't seem to want to parlay. That only left him with… "Fight. You bloody bastards want a piece of me!"

They roared, rushed in, another small group and by now he had his own sword, sort of. Still, the curved saw edged horn he'd ripped from the head of a demon was just as good.

Spike was covered in demon gore, the rain poured down harder, the alley silent. He turned in a circle looking for more demons but they were all gone, nothing but the dead bodies at his feet.

There was a solid wall were the alley mouth had been. He knew it was real, felt solid under his palm but no clue as to how it had gotten there or why. He caught the scent then. The soft musky scent of a woman but this one, this scent was distinctive. It was threaded with power, old and pure, very light reminding the vampire of a spring day, the flowers in bloom.

He turned to face her, watched as she rose from the ground, arms crossed over her chest; the natural brown eyes now a silver-gray.

"Didn't need the rest, luv."

Her silence unnerved him as did the lack of expression on her face. She looked as cold as any marble statue, standing there, just staring at him.

"Let them in." he ordered, nodding towards the wall at his back.

"Let _you_ out, you mean." Phade replied still in the same spot. The fact that she had no weapons in hand only made the vampire shift nervously. He knew she was dangerous with a weapon but bare hands only made the pain last longer. Unbidden an image of Dana came to his mind. The crazy Slayer that chopped off his arms and the twinge of pain he felt, a phantasm just where they had been re-attached.

"Went and got a soul." Phade murmured still in the same spot. "Figured you'd follow in Angel's footsteps, maybe you'll end up fulfilling the Shanshu prophecy, get the prize."

Spike shifted, his grip on the razored horn tightening. He didn't like the way she was talking, the lack of movement or emotion in her voice.

It was trouble.

"Get what's rightfully his." Phade snapped.

Spike flinched, his back bumping into the wall but he refused to look away from the flashing eyes.

"It's not enough for you, to have lasted this long. You think you deserve more than what you've had, what Angelus gave you."

"Angelus sired me, that was all." Spike snarled hating the twist in his gut. The way the Fury was making him feel.

"Not all."

Spike took a step towards her, the blade raised to strike and still she didn't move, even when he let his true face show. Phade didn't flinch or move; she just let him come at her, let him strike; let the blade come down on her head…

Spike grunted, his hand numbing but not enough to make him loose his hold on the only weapon he had.

"You haven't changed," Phade murmured. "William." Her hand shot out, lightning fast and yanked the blade from him. Spike started to retreat, his yellow eyes never leaving her face. "You take and use, inflict pain, sow discord… You're not worthy, you are no Champion."

"'S not what peaches thinks." He returned. "He thinks I got a shot at it, fought me tooth and nail when he thought the prize was in reach." Spike taunted, some of his old personality, the mean and spiteful side of him, came through.

Phade let the anger show on her face, let him see how much she despised him, how little she thought of him…

"I still beat him, handed the ponce his ass on a silver platter-."

"And took your fake prize." Phade snapped. "You are _not_ better than Angel. He will always be above you. Always get the girl…" Phade smiled knowing she'd hit a nerve with the comment.

Spike snarled, threw himself at her but Phade slammed him onto the pavement face first with one hand.

She was a Fury; she commanded the water, the stone and the fire. There was no one there who could match her for her strength, for power, for knowledge… none better than her in that moment and only she could see his black traitorous heart.

"They belong together." Phade whispered into his ear keeping him pinned with her foot on his back. "I know who she resembles; I know why he loves her, why she was called…"

Spike struggled to get out from under her foot but the pressure mounted, he could hear the bones crack and pop.

"The gypsy girl he killed. She was the favorite daughter, the reason they cursed him with a soul."

Spike knew that, knew how disgusting his sire had become and how they'd shunned him afterwards.

Phade lifted him, the motion yanking him upright with such force it intensified the slivers of pain in the fractured bones.

"Angel could never forget her; forget the innocent girl he murdered in his lust for more…" Phade grimaced, distaste for what she saw evident in the delicate features.

"He was weak." Spike retorted. He swiped at her face, the clawed nails dragging across the pale skin causing him more pain.

"He is the Champion. Buffy's equ-."

Phade let him go, her head turning with his blow. Spike gripped his wounded hand, unsteady on his feet, back burning with renewed pain. Her low chuckle unnerved him more than if she had screamed. He saw her face, the golden skin unmarred, the black strands of hair pushed away to show her neck. The same spot he had scratched, where there should have been blood…

"You are nothing to me but another pile of ash." Phade blurred, her figure moving so fast Spike had no time to prepare for the blow or prevent her attack. He hit the wall, blinding pain shooting through his body.

"You can never change." Her eyes flashed silver again and thin spears grew slowly out of the wall. "The soul doesn't make you different." They pierced through Spike's body, a perfect echo of his shape. Six thin spears in a straight line through his thighs, one through each knee and another four through his calves. Each arm was held captive by eight spears, the one through his neck kept him from screaming in pain, the only sound a gurgle as blood began to seep through his wounds.

"You fooled them, the ones in Sunnydale. Sacrificed yourself in the HellMouth because you thought you were getting something in return." Phade watched a trail of bloody tears roll down Spike's face, watched the rain, now a slow drizzle, wash them away. "And then you end up in LA, with Angel."

Spike tried to speak, to say he'd wanted to leave, had tried to leave on several occasions. In the past year he'd grown attached to a few of them, Fred for helping him, he'd truly cared for the human and likely would never had fed from her, possibly.

"Evil, that's what you are." Phade stated, her eyes trailed down to his waist and a new burst of pain had him struggling in vain as a thicker spear tore into his spine to protrude from his groin.

"Now," two more spears poked through on each side of the first effectively stilling his movements. "I'll get rid of the thorn in his side."

Phade stepped forward, her face within an inch from Spike. She wanted him to see her, wanted him to see the smile on her face.

"For good." She wanted him to know who was responsible for finally putting him in the ground.

"It shouldn't have been Fred or Wesley." Phade murmured. Her eyes flashed silver and slowly a thin sheet of rock slid out of the wall just at the base of his skull.

"This won't bring them back, I know that." She watched him lean forward but the spear in his throat wouldn't let him go far. He lost the demonic face, letting the human façade appear once again.

"It is going to make Angel's life easier."

Had he hoped to change her mind, hoped that his pale blue eyes could somehow thaw her heart, weaken her resolve… Spike was mistaken.

"And I'll feel a lot better."

Seeing the human face only angered Phade, made her slow the inevitable ending and take more pleasure in his suffering.

Torture had never been pleasant for her, either to learn or practice but she was finding this situation rewarding.

There was so much anger, so much hate in her…

She was taking it out on the vampire, removing a future threat to Angel and those who would be left. There was no doubt in Phade's mind that Spike would turn; he'd find a way to save his ass from persecution and get Angel killed.

Spike could barely struggle and yet he found the strength to pull halfway out of the spear in his throat, blood seeping down his back from the partial slab of stone in his neck. It pleased her, the Fury smiled, a cold and frightening sight for any demon had they seen.

And then there was a burst as the head was completely severed. The body flamed leaving only a scorch mark on the wall. The ashes quickly washing away in the rain.

"And it is done." Phade murmured.


	13. Chapter 13

"I still say this was a bad idea!" Jax retorted though he was quick to set up on the roof overlooking the demon infested alley.

"Is that a dragon?" Tripp stared up at the sky, rain beating down on his face which he wiped away to stare in awe at the silver streak beating on the mythical creature above their heads.

"Hmm." Oz responded with a slight tilt of his head. He'd never seen one before, hadn't much believed the creatures existed but then again he was a werewolf.

"Hey! You wanted to be out here, now get to work." Jax snapped with a swipe at Tripp's head.

The blond grumbled but set up his own sniper rifle, modified of course and began to thin the crowd of demons around the fighting threesome.

"Where's Phade?" he asked the others but neither answered, they hadn't seen her among the crowd below.

"Aim for the eyes or head- anything that looks like a face." Jax ordered. "Or the middle part, I heard that works too."

"Don't hit the good guys." Oz retorted dryly. He moved off to the far corner of the roof and set his rifle in place. The tarp over his head and rifle kept fluttering up but ignored the discomfort of cold rain drops smacking his face. Instead the wolf picked his shots, random demons so as not to draw attention.

Oz kept firing falling into a rhythm and rarely did he need more than one shot to take his targets down. He saw Angel, his back exposed and a demon-shining claws about to sever his head. Oz fired, two shots and the demons was down without the vampire noticing. He kept clearing the area immediately around Angel, offering the vampire space and room to breathe.

On the opposite corner of the roof Jax was busy randomly taking down demons of every shape, size and appearance. Most of them would give him nightmares and the fact this was all Phade had ever dealt with amazed him. Jax would've been the first to run screaming in a panic. Then again, he did run, the very first time he met a vampire.

Tripp had been doing the same, blindly picking off demons in any direction until he saw the blue haired woman. She was crushing skulls, pulling off arms and legs, a head or two. He jerked into action realizing he'd just been staring. Tripp aimed, had to follow her rapid pace as she reached a struggling black man with an ax. He was covered in blood and gross looking demon matter.

But that wasn't why he didn't shoot. Tripp watched the blue woman jump in front of the man and take a horn in her thigh.

A wound meant to gut the man.

"She helping?" it was shocking but then, he'd just found out Ryan had twins with Phade and she was alive. Tripp rained bullets into the swarming mass around the pair. It drew their attention but there was nothing else to do. Tripp cleared their path and made sure the demons left that particular side alley alone.

"Jax!" he yelled through the pouring rain. "7 o'clock. Keep those demons out."  
A moment later there was a rapid set of shots fired and more demons plugging the entrance.

After the surprise encounter with Ryan I'd needed it more than I had ever thought possible. I needed to get in the thick of the fighting and tear things apart. Needed it like I need air.

I used what I had, what I knew would kill everything too close to me. Fire coated those that didn't have scales and clung to the furry ones. Water gathered at my feet pooling and offering protection from the Slargs. My preference was the stone; it had been since I'd been in Monte Rio and met Xyne. Ever since we beat Mictlan and in this mess of demons I had many on spikes screaming, roaring either in pain or anger.

Above us Valkyrie still kept the dragon at bay. I could see her, the grace with which she kept out of its reach, weaving through the clawed swipes and snaps of the jaws. The fire, even when she flew through it didn't harm my girl. No flame has ever harmed a Fire Fury just as water has never harmed a Water Fury. Not once the element is bonded to us, raw, without any control… that's where the scorch marks and burns come from. A weapon made of stone or metal can still kill us, any of us.

We aren't immortal, we can still die.

"Demons!" somewhere Illyria was yelling, anger in every syllable. "You dare! You deign touch me! I am a God!"

The demons surrounded her but she was easily dispatching the smaller ones, using them to hinder the ones behind. I saw her crush a few, no hesitation or grimace of distaste on the features she now possessed.

I looked for Angel, there hadn't been a sound or word from him and that was never good.

Gunn was making tons of noise, almost as much as the demons Illyria was killing. Then I heard it again. The same sound I'd heard on and off and it was coming from the roofs around us.

 _"Valkyrie lea xue Diaxon."_ The dragon's path immediately moved away from the roofs and the idiots shooting from there.

I couldn't believe there were more of them here.

 _"Get off the roof right now!"_

The gunshots stopped, one going wide and another too close to Angel-.

"Angel!"

He jerked around at the sound of his name barely deflecting the clawed swipe at his head.

I moved through a clump of snarling demons burning those that refused to let me through. Unfortunately these were of the scaly variety and somehow fire retards.

"Get- out- of- my- way!" the pool of water at my feet rushed up, like a tidal wave. It flooded the demons, choking down their throats to drown them. I used it like a battering ram, pushing my way through until I finally got to Angel. The water washed away sweeping the demons down the alley.

"Huh." Angel grunted looking around at the lack of enemies surrounding him. "Cool."

"Cool?"

I couldn't help the chuckle. I mean, fighting for our lives here and he says 'cool'?

"Not exactly what I would say."

"Oh." He frowned maybe a little confused but with Angel you can never tell. "So cool isn't in?"

"Cant say what's in or not Angel. I haven't been around for twenty years."

"Twenty?"

Oops. Guess I went lo-jack and said too much. Only it had been more than that…

"Give or take a couple of days, I'd guess. Yeah, pretty much-."

 _"Mom! Gurza vitmeo! Diaxon-!"_

I jerked around and saw what Valkyrie had been warning of. The mass of the dragon, its maw open and the flicker of flames in its throat, the huge wings extended…

"Dragon!" I yelled seeing Illyria and Gunn in its path. They would be too late and the dragon would spew fire at them…

I let the water element take over, let the gill and fins and the scales- all of it. Angel gasped but I ignored him and gathered more water around until it was lapping at my calves.

 _"Valkyrie, hipac nuve cetrif karzugna."_

She left off and I was free to use the water. It flowed up in an arc, a thin stream that shot into the dragon's maw. The Beast tried to draw upwards but Valkyrie slapped it down again and I thickened the flow. I could feel it filling up the dragon's belly, both of them and the fizzle as it started to put out the core.

 _"Now! Do it now!"_

The cold wind blew in almost immediately, it was freezing. The rain turned to hail, each drop biting into my skin.

"Phade!"

Angel's voice… his arm slipped around my waist and held me up. I hadn't realized I'd fallen to the ground. Gunn ran behind us with Illyria, blood running down the God's side, her weight on the human.

 _"Incoming!"_ Valkyrie's voice echoed in my head. The dragon was falling, the wings still outstretched… I could see we weren't getting out of its way, not any of them in one piece.

"Get back!" I yelled pulling away from Angel. I raised my arm throwing out the shield and pushed him back. I'd never tried stopping a dragon like this before so I wasn't sure how effective it was.

"Phade!"

Whatever else he said was drowned out by the roar of the winged beast slamming into my shield. It hurt, more than I'd thought possible but I kept my feet, barely. The screams of demons as they writhed or tried to get out from under the dragon were loud. The horde pulled away, moved back as Valkyrie drifted down to my side.

The dragon opened its jaws, bits of ice trickling out coated black with its blood as it tried to spit out fire. Valkyrie stepped towards it, her fist made a crunching noise as it connected with the snout.

"Bad dragon."

I can't believe even now she's making fun.

"Cute, Valkyrie. You're still making jokes."

She just shrugged moving away as the asphalt pushed up. A thin sheet, very polluted by the way and difficult to work with, sliced into the belly of the dragon. It gave a high pitched keen raising its head. A torrent of guts, black oozing chunks, mixed with a few last glowing embers; the large head dropped down, a stone spire-the sharp spike easily sliding through the scales, the tip protruding from the top.

"Nice." Valkyrie grinned.

"Not bad, though you've come a long way from icing over bowls." I remembered her learning, sitting with Zÿgná, another Air Fury. She's one of our oldest and more experienced. She can make the air so cold it'll freeze the blood inside of you, freeze entire bodies of water if she has to- its what an Air Fury does, part of her gift.

Part of my daughter.

"Jericho!" she ran to her brother who appeared at my back. I could hear the excitement in her voice as she told him about the dragon. He wasn't happy to have missed out on the fun, then again he had a big mouth telling Ryan he was their Dad.

What the hell was Jericho thinking?

It couldn't have been a slip of the tongue- it just couldn't.

"The demons are regrouping." Illyria stated pointing to the street. We'd somehow managed to move the fighting out of the alley and into the street. As I turned to the mob I noticed the flames sputtering on the Hyperion's roof.

"No!"

No, no, no! It couldn't burn down!

"The Hyperion." Angel stood just to my right and behind watching the sputtering fire. He rested a hand on my scale clad shoulder; he knew who was in there, why I couldn't let it burn down.

The rain came down harder; it washed over the Hyperion until all the fire was put out.

"Mom," Valkyrie pulled my hand drawing me around to the horde of demons. "They won't survive this." she looked at Angel and Gunn, her dark hazel eyes lingering over the wounded God.

"Jericho, vishtuve nil raye." He went to Illyria's side, unafraid of the God. He inclined his head and spoke to her respectfully, which pleased her. He knelt by her side, both hands hovering over her wound and soon the blue glow permeated the gash. The bleeding stopped and what pain she'd been feeling was gone.

"Now for the horde at our back."

"What are you doing Phade?"

He could see the orange glow in my eyes, how quickly the scales fluttered away, shimmering around me like a cloud. Again the azure tint in my hair darkened to black, my skin took on its golden color and the fins retracted, the gills fading away, blending. He jumped back when I burst into flames- hey, I wasn't about let them all see me naked.

"Fire, yay!" Valkyrie exclaimed. She sounded much too happy about this whole mess but she took my hand and faced the demons.

"Stay back!" I ordered over my shoulder. Jericho took my other hand ready to help us. I could see the faint glow in his eyes, the determined set of his jaw and knew there was nothing I could say to make him back off.

"We clear a path. As far as we can, as wide as possible. Try not to burn the structures in the way. I like my city."

I got a small grin in return and then we flamed.

"Damn!"

Once again he slammed on the invisible barrier that kept him locked inside the Hyperion. He could see the torrents of rain pouring on the building, drowning out the flowers in the walk way, overflowing in the fountain which he could barely see through the sheet of rain that poured outside.

"Jericho said we wouldn't be able to get out." Sebastián sat in the lobby, the same couch that had been there the night his Mom had brought him in and they'd run from Lorne. "Nothing evil can get in either."

"I know that." Ryan clenched his jaw, barely keeping his tone level. He was angry at Phade for never telling him she was pregnant. He was angry because she was trying to get rid of him, to dissolve their marriage of only two and half years and she had his son.

 _'I have a son.'_

He still couldn't get over it.

He had a son.

From the brief encounter he'd had with the young man- which brought about a whole new set of questions as to why he wasn't a baby- Ryan knew he was tall, as tall as he was. He wondered if Phade had something to do with the boy's hair being long. She'd tried to get him to grow it, tried until the very last day…

Ryan ran his hands through the wet strands, long enough to get in his eyes and graze the back of his neck. It was too late now. Phade wanted nothing to do with him. Of that she had been quite clear. He just didn't know why.

 _'Don't know? Really? You don't know why…'_

He turned away from the doors, away from the boys in the lobby and hid out in the office.

"She couldn't know."

Then why was she so cold to him? Why didn't she come home?

"She can't know."

But cant wasn't always the case and it had been his choice. He hadn't been forced, hadn't been deceived… both times Ryan had known exactly what he was doing, with whom…

"Phade…" Ryan slumped in the chair, his head hanging in his hands.

Illyria yanked Angel away from the fire engulfed trio. She was no stranger to the Fury's and their ability to manipulate elements. It seemed the vampire was and for some reason Illyria felt it her task to keep him from dying prematurely.

Again.

"You are not fire retardant, vampire."

Angel stumbled as she flung him behind the dumpster where he was as far from the fire as she could get him. Gunn stood at his side, open mouthed as he watched the wave of fire flow outward.

Phade stood in the center, the two kids, her kids, on either side. All three were glowing, a luminescence that ebbed from inside them. They were beautiful to look at.

"They're on fire…" he murmured.

"Both are like her and un-alike." Illyria stated watching them work. "They wield the flame but she is of air as well."

"She?" Gunn echoed still watching them.

"The girl, though she is older than you think." Illyria snapped. She found it annoying, being stuck with the human and the vampire, away from the fighting.

In her time she was death itself, she had breathed it, lived it, had made those beneath her tremble.

"I am but an echo of my former self."

"They did it." Angel stated. "They cleared the demons out of our way."

"The boy is weak." Illyria noted with some pleasure in her tone. At least there was someone other than herself who couldn't keep up with the Fury's.

"Jericho!" Phade gripped her son's arm. The boy was down on his knee, his face pale and the glow he'd been emitting was gone.

"Ish vea, Mamá." The boy gasped trying to get up.

"You are not fine, Jericho." Phade snapped holding him up while his sister took his other arm and draped it over her shoulders. "You did too much. How many times do I have to warn you!"

Angel could see the worry clearly etched on her face, the shimmer in her eyes was nothing more than tears, a Mother's tears.

"Xit vago, Jericho." Valkyrie grumbled earning a sharp glance from Phade.

"Get him to the Hyperion. Then get the Hell'sAngel's on the roof." Phade ordered. She stepped away from the twins, Angel, Illyria and Gunn drawing near as they disappeared in a flash of light.

"They'll keep coming until you're all dead." Phade said without looking away from the spot her children had been. "You're not safe."

"Kinda figured that." Gunn replied wiping his face, a futile attempt since the rain kept pouring.

"We can handle ourselves." Angel said thinking that Phade would want to leave, take her family somewhere they could be safe and live normal life's.

She finally looked at them, the human, the God and the vampire. All of them had fought, had bled, one almost died… and Angel thought she was just going to walk away from him?

"You really don't know me do you Angel?"

The vampire frowned, not sure why Phade would say that. He'd been the one to trust her with Buffy, watching her back in case her 'friends' decided to desert her again. He hadn't excluded her from his plans at Wolfram & Hart like he'd done with Lorne, Gunn and Wes.

"I wouldn't leave, not without good reason and especially not now."

"The demons will return." Illyria reminded them. She hoped they came back sooner rather than later.

"Where's Spike?" Gunn asked looking around as if he could spot the platinum head. Angel looked around as well going so far as to call out to the other vampire.

"We should get to the Hyperion." Phade said pulling on Angel's arm. "You're not safe out here."

He looked around again, frowning then nodded. "You're right. Spike can get back on his own."

"We are leaving one of your underlings behind?" Illyria tilted her head re-assessing her opinion of the vampire. "This is unusual-."

"I'm not leaving anyone behind." Angel snapped.

"Again," Phade cut in grabbing Angel's arm. "You're not safe out here or didn't any of you hear that part?"

"You're getting bossy-." Gunn retorted not liking her tone.

"I'm trying to keep you alive or did you forget _my son_ put you're insides back where they belong?" Phade retorted.

"Enough." Illyria interrupted stepping into the group. The rest of her words cut off as the bright light engulfed the group.


	14. Chapter 14

"You guys really shouldn't be out here." Valkyrie grinned looking at the three Hell'sAngel's. "Its raining and you could catch a cold."

"Not to mention Mom would get angry at you." Jericho added with a shrug.

"Oh, no she seemed pretty upset with them already." Valkyrie said with a sympathetic look, clearly fake, on her delicate features.

"Right." Jericho agreed. "Because you're out here instead of watching over our family like we told you." He finished with a glare.

"It was his idea!" Jax exclaimed pointing at Tripp. The sandy blond glared at the Asian punching his arm.

"Ow!" Jax exclaimed. "What the fuck dude!" He clutched at the painful spot almost loosing hold of his gun.

"We don't care who, we care you're out here." Valkyrie snapped.

"Let's go." Jericho motioned the men into standing closer not caring for their excuses. "Mom wants you out of the rain."

"You're not gonna… you know." Jax made the universal sign for 'dead', a swipe across his neck.

"Not if you get moving." Valkyrie replied. She stood in the rain drenched from head to toe with a sweet smile on her face that only made the Hell'sAngel's nervous.

"Phade?" Ryan asked as he heard the voices in the lobby. He rushed out of Franco's office to find Jax, Tripp and Oz soaking wet with Jericho and, "Phade!"

He rushed forward just as the red Fury turned around. She blinked, shoving a wet lock of ebony hair out of her face. Ryan stopped mid stride hands outstretched to take his wife only to find it wasn't her.

"Dad?"

"Dad?" Ryan echoed.

"Oh right." Jericho stepped forward, an arm around his sister. "We're twins. My sister, Valkyrie." He introduced her, slightly shoving her forward.

"Sist… I'm- twins. Phade and- we- twins." Ryan nodded not making much sense though he was getting it.

Phade and he, they were parents, of twins.

She had twins and they weren't babies, though she'd only been 'dead' for a year. Technically the twins, his kids, would be babies, a couple of months old at most. Only they weren't babies, his kids.

With Phade.

Twins.

Two children.

"I think he's going to faint." Valkyrie hedged keeping a wary eye on her Father.

"Dad?" Jericho questioned taking Ryan's arm and leading him to the couch. Sebastián and Temoc were both finding it hilarious, Ryan's reaction to seeing the twins. They'd never known Ryan to loose his cool and it was funny, the way he kept mumbling.

"He's in shock." Valkyrie stated with a sigh. "Did he do the same thing when you met him?"

"Uuh, not…really?" Jericho replied shifting his eyes away from Valkyrie. It wouldn't do for their Mom to find them in the middle of an argument. Again.

"Where's Phade?" Ryan asked rising to his feet. If anyone had to explain this to him it was his wife. She was going to tell him exactly how his kids were now young adults when he'd never even known she was pregnant in the first place. She was going to tell him why he had to find out in an alley full of demons wanting her boss and by extension her, dead. Phade owed him a lot of explaining and he wasn't going to let her brush him off or sick Gunn on him with those annulment papers. "Where is she?"

"She should be here." The twins replied in unison. The fact that Phade nor Angel, Gunn or Illyria were in the lobby caused them great concern. They had seen her, alive and well, along with the rest of AI. Their Mother should have been in the lobby with everyone.

"We got them…" Jericho turned to Valkyrie.

"All the demons in our way." she agreed staring up into her brother's face.

"So where's my Mom?" Sebastián asked feeling their concern wash over him.

The blinding light left her eyes but even then it took her a moment to realize she was in an all white area. Not a room, or building… just a white void, everywhere she looked, everywhere she could see- all of it white.

Phade took a step forward, an immediate shaft of pain lanced through her leg. It was so fierce the pain drew her down to her knees. A searing pain in her wrists drew her eyes to the onyx shimmer around them.

Shackles.

The same heat burned through the leather at her ankles, her red uniform shredding, falling to pieces until it lay around her naked form in dust.

Phade struggled to rise, to get out of her shackles but the pain only worsened. Her voice choked out, a harsh rasping scream as blood began to seep around the shimmering onyx bands.

 _"No steel, or stone, or elemental binds can restrain one of your kind."_

It was one voice echoing in harmony with a dozen others.

Phade tried to speak, to see where her jailer was located and caused herself more pain with the struggle.

 _"These,"_ A bare foot appeared before her eyes, the long white robe outlining the leg but Phade could see no further.

 _"They are special."_

Every time she tried to look up or move a burning weight settled on her neck.

 _"You have brought this on yourself Fury."_

The figure moved slowly around her, out of her sight.

 _"You've interfered-! Taken what is by rights ours!"_

"Wha-aah!" Phade's hoarse scream was permeated with blood. Bright red streaks lined her back, deep gouges- as if some one had split open a ripe sausage. Her skin pulled back, the muscle and tendons showing bright pink against bone.

She laid her forehead to the ground and tried to breathe past the throbbing pain, tried to think…

"What is this place?" Gunn murmured turning in a circle as he walked, trying to get a picture of where they were. He had a sense of déjà vu, the endless white reminded him of the white room in the law offices of Wolfram & Hart. He remembered going there, remembered the black tiger with the yellow eyes, remembered… "We're not back-?"

"No." Angel answered, though he couldn't be sure the Senior Partners weren't behind this. He couldn't get anyone's scent, not Gunn or Illyria's and he sure as hell couldn't get one for Phade. "No."

She'd been holding onto his arm during the argument. She'd been standing beside him…

 _'Always at my side when I think I'm alone. When I really need the help, it was Cordelia before and now… now Phade.'_

Was it his fault? Was he to blame for loosing another one? He sent Wes to the sorcerer. _'And now Wesley's dead.'_

Lorne was gone, lost to them and never coming back. He'd been specific about them not looking for him or rather for Angel not to look. In his need to fight evil he took the job at the law firm, let them twist him and his team.

 _'And I got Fred killed as well.'_

Cordelia chose to come back, to set him on the right track again. _'And she's dead too.'_

Spike was missing but Angel thought it more likely he'd gone looking for Buffy, to try and win her love and in the process gain protection from the Slayer. At least Spike was still on Buffy's good guys list, unlike him. They all thought he was evil. They didn't want to help him, they wouldn't care if he died or who on his side suffered.

 _'They're all dead.'_

"Wesley."

Angel snapped out of his thoughts with a sharp glance at Illyria. He was ready to snap at her, say it wasn't funny because neither of them found it amusing, that she would try and hurt them by mentioning Wesley.

"Wes!" Gunn echoed, clearly shocked and turning around Angel found the reason.

Angel remembered the first time he'd seen Wesley. The young Englishman had been very stiff and proper; hair slicked back and perfectly arranged, his suit impeccable, not a scratch or smudge marred his polished shoes. When he spoke it was with an air of superiority that annoyed even the most saintly person alive…

Over the years some things had changed. Wesley lost some of his polish, gained a sort of rugged charm; his appearance wasn't as neat though he somehow managed to make a rumpled shirt look neat and tidy. He never lost the air of superiority though Wesley rarely made it a point to sound as if he knew more than the others, if anything he went out of his way not to alienate them.

In short, the Wesley he'd met grew up, became a valued friend and ally, a man his Father should have been proud to call son.

"Wesley?"

For having died such a short time ago, he was finding it rather amusing, seeing Angel and Gunn so shocked.

He couldn't blame them. Wesley had been surprised as well.

The last thing he remembered was Fred crying over him, the cold seeping into his bones and the lack of pain before it all went away.

There was no light or a tunnel as people were won't to believe. There was no darkness to engulf him – it was just… nothing.

A white… endless… nothing.

Until he saw her.

Cordelia.

He'd assumed it was a ghost, maybe his astral self had somehow managed to…float…up- to get away from the pain of dying and maybe he was still dying.

 _"You're not dying, Wes."_ Cordelia laughed. Her voice very familiar and somehow soothing. _"Actually, you're already dead."_

 _"Dead. So, I did..?"_

 _"Oh yeah. So dead. No doubt about it."_ She confirmed with a cheerful smile. It was just like her.

 _"Were am I? Are you real?"_ he reached a tentative hand towards her, curiosity getting the better of him and Wes realized he was oddly calm for a dead man that had no idea where he was.

 _"Hey."_ Cordelia smacked his hand choosing to ignore him jerk away. _"You're in- well, it's a halfway point. You can choose to go… to… your resting place…"_

 _"Which is where exactly?"_ Wesley was curious but he had no real expectations of her telling him. She probably didn't know but even if she did there was likely a rule about telling the dead where they were ending up.

As in not telling them.

 _"Cant tell ya."_ Cordy replied with a sad smile. _"But I can offer you a choice."_

 _"Choice? What sort of choice, Cordelia because if i-."_

 _"I'm sorry, Wes."_ The tone of her voice made him stop mid-denial. _"You can't go back to them. You're dead now."_

 _"I see."_ Though he didn't, he couldn't because then what was the point of their conversation? Was she going to offer reviving Fred? There was nothing left. Nothing. And he couldn't go back to living, not without Fred, not how it had been.

 _"No,"_ Cordelia smiled, she rested a hand on his arm and Wes focused on that. _"You don't."_

A single touch but it was real, confirmed he wasn't imagining the conversation or her being there.

 _"You can move on, Wesley. Go to where you're supposed to be or… you can choose to help Angel."_

Wesley glanced at her sharply. Her words made no sense because how was he to help Angel if he were dead?

 _"As a higher being."_

Well, he'd made his choice. Wesley decided it was better to take what he knew over the unknown.

Not much of a 'road less traveled' fellow but then, he had no one to impress, no one that cared if he took the road less traveled. All he had was his ability to help those he cared for.

"You are no longer mortal." Illyria stated coming to the front.

"No, Illyria." Wesley answered. "I'm not." She could see that, could sense the difference not only his appearance- the white suit, tie, shining black hair perfectly combed and his silver rimmed glasses- but also in _him_ , the way he spoke and moved…

"Angel." Wesley said with a nod to the vampire.

"Gunn." The short nod went ignored by both males, still surprised to see one of theirs alive.

It was like acid or maybe lava, I have no idea what either feels like but this must be something like that.

Pain.

I'm not a stranger to it but this… this is more- so _much more_. Everywhere it hurts. It blinds me, deafens me to sounds other than my own choked screams. I want it to stop, want them to stop… hurts… hurts so much… I don't understand…

I can't! I won't beg them, won't plead for them to let up, ask for it to stop. Not giving them the satisfaction, I'm not!

"What is the meaning of this summons!"

Reyth.

The Lord of Fire himself.

Fire.

Why didn't I think of it before!

"AAH!"

Pain.

Burning hot pain!

Gods kill me now.

"Release my Fury!"

Aquilles.

"You dare! You, Guardian. Dare to give order-!"

Why was he here?

"You've shackled one of mine, one of fire. I wish to know what the Powers That Be intend by this."

Why didn't he get me out? What was Reyth waiting for?

"Lord of Fire. _This_ -."

Another one. Another echoing voice, male…

"She has done away with one of ours. One who-."

The bitch! She did this, they both did.

"The vampire! It was not a Champion. You have your souled demon."

Aquilles, he was angry.

Angry Guardian's are dangerous… unpredictable…

"They are both possessed of souls."

The Powers That Be.

"At least until this Fury killed the second."

"We demand satisfaction."

"You demand?"

Reyth, so calm and me- me lying here! Writhing in pain!

"The possible timelines this creature has severed, they dealt with that particular vampire. Without him there is-."

"Those timelines didn't favor us. One or two at best but not enough to merit this…"

How can he be so calm? How can he let them torture me!

"Release her! Remove the shackles from my Fury! By the Gods I will-."

"Be still, Aquilles."

The only one fighting for my freedom… be still He orders…

"I'LL KILL HIM AGAIN!"

Pain.

"I'LL MAKE HIM ASH!"

Unbearable pain, blinding white and it's worse than anything before… I can't see, can't think, can't breathe…

"This creature is not repentant."

"You heard her. She would kill our champion again."

"You granted that vampire the title of Champion?"

"IN A HEART BEAT YOU BITCH! I'D TAKE HIS FUCKING HEAD!"

"That is beyond what-."

"You don't need the dead vampire. You have Angel. He is your Champion. You need worry over the human now."

The human? Even through this fog of pain… I can hear but they make no sense.

"We will deal with him."

"We want this punished."

Nothing makes sense!

"We demand-."

"You demand? You condemn your Slayer to death! You choose not to change-."

"Aquilles… she is mine. I will see to her punishment."

See to it? This isn't enough?

"I will see to it."

No.

"Nisha…"

Not her.

"I see you are both defending this one. Her disobedience and disrespect have been noted by all. Yet you still defend her."

She'll hurt… stick her hands in my head… demand more…

"Mistress… Phade is not yet settled into-."

Hates me… I know… cold, she's cold…

"Make no excuses for your Fury, Aquilles. I will deal with her now."

Don't.

"Nisha, this is my-."

Please.

"Fury? Yes, and the reason I have set her punishment."

"Where's Phade?" Angel asked. "She was with us in the alley…"

"What?" Gunn asked seeing the hesitant look on Wesley's face.

"I'm afraid Phade is in…a meeting, at the moment."

"Where? Take me." Angel ordered easily slipping into his role as leader.

"Angel…"

"Now, Wes."

"Very well." for a moment both Angel and Gunn suffered from vertigo. They reached out a steadying hand only to find air and then their eyes focused on the figures before them.

Angel snarled, his body jerking forward at the scent of blood.

 _Her blood._

Cordelia appeared before him, obstructing his view of Phade, of her bleeding back and the five figures surrounding her.

"You can't intervene, Angel. She's-."

"Being tortured." Angel growled wanting to push her aside and help Phade.

"She's being punished."

"For what?" Gunn exclaimed. "Killing demons? Hell we all did that!"

"No." Wesley answered. "Not for those."

When all three were focused on him Cordelia nodded.

"She killed Spike."

"Wha- Spike's dead? I mean he was dead but I mean she-?"

"Phade staked him." Angel said with no emotion on his face or in his voice.

"Actually she didn't." Cordelia replied once again drawing their attention. "She pinned him in the alley, stone spires through his legs, arms and chest…" Cordy made a meu of distaste before continuing. "She sort of castrated then decapitated Spike."

"Phade castr-?" Gunn blanched, his eyes flicking over to the group standing over the bleeding Fury in their midst.

"She thought Spike was after the Shanshu Prophecy." Wesley revealed looking to Angel. "That he'd take what was yours…"

"I- I signed it away…" Angel murmured.

This, her torture, it was because of him, because she was looking out for him…

"NO." he repeated charging forth. "NO, You cant-!"

Two frail looking creatures, pale white hair, skin and eyes appeared. They stood in Angel's way, blocked his path. They sent him sprawling on his back, no sound or movement from either of them.

 _'You can not intervene, Champion.'_

 _'She is not your concern now.'_

"Angel?" Cordelia knelt beside him, concern on her face. "It's out of our hands. The Powers That Be…"

"We stopped the apocalypse. We killed the Beast, killed Jasmine…" Angel rose in one fluid motion shaking off her hand. "You died! Fred died! Wesley-!" anger swelled in his chest, threatened to burn him from the inside. "What was it all for? What are we still fighting for!"

 _"To save humanity."_

The door banged open drawing everyone's attention to the bedraggled young man on the top steps of the Hyperion.

"Where's my Dad?"

"Connor!" Sebastián went forward as Connor took the steps two at a time, his eyes searching the lobby full of strangers.

"Have you seen him? Anyone?" Connor asked again, his voice harsh. One hand gripped Sebastián's shoulder making the younger boy wince.

Jericho glared acting immediately as he perceived a threat to his brother.

"No, we hav-." Sebastián yelped as he was thrust aside, into Ryan.

Jericho's fist connected with Connor's face. The blow sent him across the Hyperion, his body bouncing off the wood paneled wall to land on the cold tiled floor. The beige vase full of flowers crashed to the floor at his head, showering him with pieces of wet ceramic.

"Wait!" Sebastián yelled but Jericho was across the lobby, his knee in Connor's chest as he half rose. The blow threw Connor into the wall again but this time he came at Jericho with both fists. Two blows and Jericho was kicked back a pace but Connor didn't let up. He charged his attacker only to find himself easily thrown on his back.

"Jericho!" Sebastián yelled again forced to stay away from the fighting pair by Ryan. "Valkyrie make them stop!"

"Why?"

"Because that's Connor! Angel's son!"

"The vampire's …" Valkyrie's eyebrows rose. She turned back to the fight as her brother slammed the boy onto the floor. "Jericho! Nei guth vago!"

She remembered then, she'd seen him but only once. He and Sebastián had been sitting in one of the hallways in the Hyperion…

Connor kicked up, momentarily freed only to find himself facing a dark haired girl in red leather, her eyes flashing gold.

"Valkyrie!" Jericho roared seeing her come between the boy and his sword. Her arm rose, glowing gold while she shoved the vampire's son out of the way. The ping of metal echoed in the lobby as Valkyrie's arm, a metal cylinder, warded off the sharp blade.

"Stop it!" Sebastián yelled again. He yanked out of Ryan's hold and got in front of Connor who was looking around confused. Two men held guns aimed at him, a small one just stared. The two in leather spoke rapidly in some language he didn't recognize, though he knew it wasn't human- not from this dimension.

"What the fuck is going on?" Ryan roared drawing all eyes to him.

Valkyrie and Jericho separated each red faced, though Jericho threw a glare at Connor.

"I'd like to know the same thing?"

Everyone turned to the petite blond in the door. Her green eyes took in everyone at a glance, arms crossed nonchalantly.

"Buffy."

"Hey Oz." she smiled, a quick one. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you." He shrugged never once moving from his spot by the counter.

"Am I late?" Buffy asked. "Because it looks as if Angel got started without me." She came down the steps her eyes watching the leather clad pair standing to the side but it was Connor who drew her attention. "Who are you?"

Connor shifted his stance. He knew who she was, the Slayer, the one Angel loved.

"Connor." He replied.

"Buffy!" she jerked around at the sound of her name. Another girl stood in the door, her red hair plastered to her skull. "We've got demons on the move."

"Set a perimeter." Buffy ordered. "Kill what you can-."

"There's no need." Valkyrie interrupted coming forward. "The Hyperion is safe from any attack. They can't come in."

"You are..?" Buffy said coldly.

"Valkyrie. The daughter of the woman you said died on the HellMouth." Valkyrie snapped.

"What?" Buffy's eyes widened.

"Hipac xue. We should get the Slayers inside, Valkyrie." Jericho ordered.

"You are why my parents are separated." Valkyrie stated quietly but there was no diminishing the anger in those words.

"Nei, sister." Jericho pulled Valkyrie away. "She's not the one who told them." Both disappeared in a flash of light leaving Buffy to stare after them.

"Valkyrie-."

"I'll hold the demons at bay. You round up the Slayers." She said ignoring his look. Valkyrie knew what he would say, that she shouldn't blame the Slayers for their parents, for their Mom not wanting to have anything to do with their Dad. They hadn't forced Ryan to bed the woman but she was certain nothing would have happened had it not been for the lie.

Jericho went off, not a word to his sister. Almost immediately he found five Slayers all of them engaged in combat. They dispatched their demons only to find one of theirs lying wounded in a puddle of blood.

"Maya!"

"Check her pulse!"

"She's dead. We need to-."

"Check her pulse!" the blond Slayer snapped.

"I'm senior Slayer here! I said we-."

"You're heartless!"

"You're only in charge because the witch is your girlfriend."

"Hey! I found a pulse! It's faint but-."

Jericho materialized by the fallen Slayer, his presence startling them all but it was the dark haired one who moved to strike.

"Stop!" he ordered but it was the blue glow in his eyes that froze the girls. "You've been ordered inside. Go."

"But Maya-." The one still kneeling began only to have Jericho take her place.

"I'll bring her." he said laying his palm over the gut wound.

"What the hell are you doing!" Kennedy raged lunging towards him. Jahna shoved her aside earning a blow to her face for the trouble.

"I'll not harm this Slayer." Jericho said glancing up. "She's family."

"How are you- oh!" Helena clapped a hand to her mouth watching as his hand began to glow a soft blue, the light spread through the wound seeping inside. A breath later Jericho removed his hand leaving unblemished skin, not a drop of blood marred Maya's stomach.

"Let's go." Jericho ordered easily lifting Maya to her feet. He kept hold of her as she swayed, vision blurry.


	15. Chapter 15

They had seen her, the pale blond woman, a Goddess of the Od VaiLumen, one of the Powers older than the Powers That Be. She placed her finger on Phade's brow, the naked Fury still struggling to get free.

The pale blue glow spread through Phade, her body twisting and convulsing as pain washed through her.

Angel lunged at the pale figures trying to get through and yelled as Phade began to…melt. It was the only way he could describe what happened.

Illyria didn't believe they would kill one of their own but Angel was furious at the treatment of the Fury.

He saw- her body shimmer a brighter blue- cave in and liquefy. It burst into a shower of sparkling dust, her scream leaving an echo behind Angel would never forget.

"NO!"

The Powers That Be ignored his outburst but the Guardian and Reyth turned. The silver eyed God spoke and with a nod Aquilles approached them.

"Be still, vampire."

"Bite me!" Angel snapped still trying to get past the two pale figures. A slight arching of the blond eyebrow was the only acknowledgement. With a nod to the pale figures they faded, as if blown away by a breeze.

"You are worthy of my Fury's affection and loyalty." Aquilles stated, the words were high praise but Angel didn't notice nor did he care.

Another one, he lost another…

"You let her die." He snarled barely feeling Cordelia's restraining hand on his arm. "You let them torture her after all she's done."

"She is not dead." Aquilles snapped, anger at his futility rising to constrict his chest. "I do not agree with the punishment but it is the Goddess Nisha's will and I am but a Guardian. My place is to obey."

"Obey." Angel could see the words tasted foul to the Guardian. "Phade didn't obey-."

"She is alive. Her prison is bound by the Lady Nisha. Phade has no knowledge of you, of her service to the Powers That Be while with you, and no memory of her service to the Od VaiLumen." Aquilles' jaw clenched, the muscles jumping spasmodically with his anger. He gave the vampire a curt nod acknowledging Illyria as well then turned away.

"All of this for Spike?" Angel rounded on Cordelia demanding an answer.

 _"You have done well."_

Angel whirled around. Two of the Powers That Be stood wearing please smiled on their pale faces. The white robes blended in to the white surrounding the group.

"We had help." Gunn answered before Angel could say what he wanted.

 _"This is only the beginning."_

 _"There is much yet to be done."_

"No." Angel snapped. The Powers That Be looked at him, their expressions inscrutable.

"Angel…" but he was done listening, done taking orders, done having his strings pulled.

"NO. I'm done. Find yourself another Champion."

 _"There are others."_

 _"You are one."_

 _"We choose many."_

 _"All have a destiny to fulfill."_

"Yo, we almost died out there." Gunn retorted. Neither one of the pale beings had said anything about that. "If it weren't for Phade's kid I'd be dead-."

"It has only begun." Illyria cut in. The pale blue eyes drifted over one then the other of the Powers. "They will hunt us."

 _"Yes."_

 _"Yes."_

"And what are you gonna do?" Gunn asked.

 _"Nothing."_

 _"We can not interfere."_

"As usual." Angel snarled turning away from them. "I quit."

"Angel, you can't jus-."

"Watch me." he snapped ignoring Cordelia's annoyed huff.

It took Gunn a minute to make up his mind, whether he'd stick it out with the Powers That Be or follow Angel.

"This, it aint workin' for me either." He dropped the ax and stalked after Angel. Illyria stared a moment longer before following the pair.

"Hey, Angel?" Gunn whispered. "You know where we're going?" because all he could see ahead was an endless canvas of white.

Standing together Cordelia and Wesley watched the trio walk.

"Well, have fun, Wes." Cordy sighed.

"Yes." Wesley murmured. "Fun."

 _'What have I gotten myself into?'_ he wondered.

Ryan was still trying to get over the fact he had twins. Not just one but two children. Both with Phade.

He had some questions regarding their names. Jericho? Valkyrie?

Valkyrie… the girl was practically the spitting image of Phade; the black hair, long and wavy, her petite frame and slim build but most of all it was Valkyrie's eyes. The same rich brown of Phade's, only more almond shaped than his wife's. And green. That was a surprise, dark hazel like his own…

His wife.

There was still no word from her.

Buffy had apologized, an apology he didn't know what to do with. There were so many things he would have changed, done differently if only he'd known-.

He avoided Jessy, avoided her gaze. She'd come down, a large bruise on her cheek, the hand print a vivid purplish red, spreading up towards her eye. She kept her distance from his kids, Valkyrie in particular and by extension him since his daughter tended to stay at his side.

As if she were guarding him…

 _'Do they know?'_

But nobody knew, not for sure though Dom was more vocal about the situation, the longing glances from Jessy and the obvious way Ryan still avoided her- most of the time- practically all the time.

Sebastián made peace between Jericho and Connor both guys finding they had more in common, especially the whole alternate dimension and being older than they should be in their original dimension.

Connor's gaze kept straying to Valkyrie who didn't notice and Temoc sat with Tripp and Jax taking in Buffy and Oz's conversation. They had no clue of half the people they talked about but found it completely engrossing, the whole catching up. Both guys added their own comments to Oz's cliff notes effectively painting a larger picture for Buffy of his life with the Hell'sAngel's.

Mayahuel, after an embarrassing hug for Temoc who pulled away as soon as he could, headed upstairs to watch over Mr. Vartan. The boys quietly told her what they'd done saying it had been Phade's idea before Mayahuel had a chance to berate them.

The atmosphere in the lobby was tense, the Hell'sAngel's, Buffy and her contingent of Slayers along with the kids and the twins; all of them waiting to find out about Angel, Phade, Gunn and Illyria. It was over an hour and still no sing of the four. Buffy had long since called HQ to let them know what was going on. Giles had informed his Slayer there was no getting into LA, not anymore. The demons had taken over and the military stood on the outskirts, evacuating those they could reach and containing the city. Willow was on watch, keeping track on incoming weapons, just in case the government decided to wipe out the problem in one blow.

Kennedy was having trouble keeping her anger in check. She was in the right. She was the Slayer in charge. All these others _had_ to follow her orders but any chance they got they threw in her face her relationship to Willow. A year now, over a year! After the events in Sunnydale, after she helped close the HellMouth! These new ones, new Slayers… she was going to have to put them in their places, all of them.

"Light!" Jax exclaimed jumping to his feet. "Glowing light!" he bounced on his feet pointing to the front steps where-. "THREE! Three glowing balls of light!"

Everyone turned to the front steps at the Hell'sAngel's shout. Just like he said, there were three glowing shapes, the light burned bright for an instant before completely fading out.

Buffy blinked the spots from her vision only to wipe at her eyes when she saw who stood on the front steps.

"Angel…"

Ryan stood, looked around for his wife and seeing only the vampire, Gunn and blue Fred.

"Where's Phade?"

"Angel!" Buffy cried at the same time. She rushed to him, threw her arms around his neck and looked up into his brown eyes. Angel was surprised by her response but immediately held her close. Buffy blushed and hastily drew away from him. She looked around embarrassed avoiding the curious gazes of the new Slayers. Until that moment she hadn't realized how worried about him she'd been. Somehow, she'd always thought- always knew he would be there for her and even when she'd thought he was evil, deep down Buffy had secretly hoped it wasn't true, had wanted it to be a lie.

"What happened?"

"Where have you been?"

"What's going on?"

"Where's my Mom, Angel?"

Everyone jumped in at once, questions bombarding the trio slowly coming into the lobby but it was Sebastián's quiet voice that drew the vampire's attention.

Angel moved slowly, his steps dragging and Sebastián couldn't help the wave of dread as it flooded through him.

Bad news was always hardest to give…

"No." he shook his head, the longer strands getting in his eyes. "No-."

"Sebastián …" Angel gripped the boy's shoulder holding him still.

"Xie tuvmyg." Valkyrie hissed jabbing her brothers side with an elbow.

"Valk- gut pac vago." He mumbled watching the glow dissipate and the Guardian's and Fury's appear.

Both Aquilles and Kayzar wore the same expression, though Kayzar's wasn't as fierce as the legendary hero.

"Valkyrie. Jericho." Aquilles called their names, anger threaded into each syllable. "Vashtuve ni pretnu! Il nuo guthrez vaigo kitben ques mirax."

"Aquilles, a guth pied-." Jericho began only to have the furious Guardian cut him off with a furious hand motion.

"Who the hell are they?" Ryan snapped coming to stand in front of his children. He couldn't understand a word of what was being said but he knew his kids were being reprimanded.

Yes, Ryan barely found out he was a Father, and yes he probably had no right to interfere but he sure as hell wasn't letting anyone mess with his family.

"Dad, no." Jericho easily slipped between his angry Father and the furious Guardian who had no compulsions about physically harming the human. "Valkyrie…"

"Right." she took Ryan's arm and forcibly pulled him away from Aquilles who Jericho tried to calm. "Look, you can't interfere-."

"Cant?" Ryan echoed looking down at his daughter, at the brown eyes so like Phade's, like his, a mixture of both… "Cant- I'm not letting anyone fuck with my family. They're the reason I never knew about you!"

Valkyrie sighed, trying for patience though he was right. Phade had been taken to Hêl'ia and from then she'd had no contact, hadn't been allowed to send word of her being alive or of the twins.

"Did he say Aquilles?" Jahna asked in a loud whisper. Nadia, the dark Slayer by her side nodded, mouth open as she stared at the legendary blond hero.

"You mean. He's. Real?" Helena stammered. "Really real!" she gripped Jahna's arm, her Slayer strength making the other jerk in pain.

"Sebastián." Nazrin moved towards the boy still held by Angel. She ignored the Slayers only casting a nod towards Buffy. She went to a knee before the dark haired boy. "You're Mother will be gone."

"Why?" Sebastián asked forcing his eyes not to water, not to cry. He couldn't understand why she kept leaving him. Why was it always him?

"We are in a war…" her eyes wandered over his face, her brow furrowing slightly. She could feel… _something_ … in the boy. Different than the twins though similar but what she couldn't say.

"Why?" Sebastián asked again, his face turning harsh with anger. "Why is she always leaving?"

"It is not because she wants to go, little one." Tane murmured standing beside Nazrin. The Earth Fury's gentleness, the soothing tone in her voice, served to calm his anger though it didn't go away. "There are things she must do. Things in places you can not go."

"I don't understand." He wouldn't be able to understand- never- why his Mother always left. Ever since they'd arrived at the Hyperion- she kept leaving. Even now, when she wasn't dead anymore, she wouldn't come home.

"Where is she?" Ryan asked.

"You." He glared. "It's your fault! I shouldn't have told you! If I hadn't called you my Mom would be here! She'd BE HERE!" he yelled at Ryan. Sebastián pulled away from Angel, yanked his arm out of reach of his step-father. "You're why my Mom won't come home! It's your fault! I wish she'd never met you! I wish you'd never come here!" he kept yelling, not listening to Ryan's half formed apologies.

"Brother-." Valkyrie tried to reach him, to tell him it wasn't her Father's fault, not completely anyway but he was furious.

"All of you! You're the reason she's not here!" he yelled angry at the Fury's and Guardian's. They kept taking her. "Go away! GO! And take him!" he pointed at Ryan.

"Bastían, it's not-." Ryan shook his head, couldn't begin to explain anything.

"They're yours anyway so get out!" he yelled at Ryan who stood in front of the twins.

"YOU LEFT BEFORE! YOU LEFT WHEN MOM WAS DEAD!" Sebastián's voice kept rising, the angry flush in his face left him red, white patches over his cheeks but he didn't stop. "You didn't care about me! You never did!"

"Brother-."

"I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER!" he screamed, angry tears beginning to slide down his cheeks. "I don't even know you!"

How? How could his Mom do this to him? How could she go and make herself a new family, new kids and leave him behind? She'd promised him, promised no one could ever replace him. Told him he was the most important- the only one in her life that she loved… There was no one else who… but there were two.

"You are." Valkyrie snapped. "You are Mom's as we are hers. You are my brother, like it or not-."

"Shut up!"

"Stop it." Ryan ordered coming between his kids. "Right now, stop it!"

"Come mierda!" Sebastián yelled yanking his arm out of Ryan's grasp. "Fuck off!"

"SEBASTIÁN!"

His name echoed in the lobby where all eyes turned to the balcony overlooking them. All movement ceased, it was like having a bucket of ice water thrown at them. The new Slayers felt as if they were standing in front of their parents getting a talking to for whatever they had done wrong. The Hell'sAngel's were shocked, never had they heard the old man raise his voice like that and could only remember him smiling and telling jokes or half jokingly scolding one of them for messing up on one of his projects. The twins stared, this was an important member of their family, probably more important because of the love their Mother held for this man.

Standing at the head of the stairs was Mr. Vartan, a furious scowl on his face as he glared at his grandson. Mayahuel stood to the left, a little behind and when he started down the steps she found it easier just to stay where she was, out of the line of fire.

Franco was more than upset, first he was drugged because his daughter didn't think he should have to be awake while she was out fighting demons and vampires and werewolf's, and God knew what else he hadn't believe existed. He hadn't believed Phade had seen who murdered his sister, hadn't believed it could have been a demon and he hadn't wanted to hear Phade say- no, she hadn't just said it, she'd yelled, screamed, cried… even when they reprimanded her, when he spanked her for lying… he _couldn't_ believe.

Now he lived in a hotel his daughter had bought from a vampire who worked for an evil law firm. He'd met one of her friends; a red horned, green skinned demon who liked to drink and sing. Had grown to consider her husband as another son, never questioning the Hell'sAngel's choice of career. Had lived in the same building as a werewolf and found himself oddly drawn to the young man who could listen quietly to an old man's ramblings without thinking him senile. Had met two young women, Slayers, whose calling it was to slay vampires and all evil things. Women without a choice as to their future who told him his daughter, his little girl had died saving other young girls.

Now his daughter was back. Phade was alive… but he could see the difference in her. Something had changed. Half of the time, while her siblings had been present she avoided them. Other than Lui and Guy, Phade kept her distance and it was his fault. They'd all believed she was lying and he couldn't tell them the truth. Couldn't say their sister had been right and it was them, with their close minded, its not possible attitudes who owed Phade an apology. One that had been a long time coming but it wouldn't be enough, nothing could wipe away the memories of their spiteful teasing, calling her crazy, a needy attention getter, demanding and spoiled… he couldn't tell any of his children the truth because as Phade had told him; _"They'll lock you up in some asylum. They'll think you've gone crazy."_

And while Phade was present she could do something to protect him but she had warned him. His daughter had been clear on the fact she couldn't always be there, a time would come when she'd have to leave again with no idea of when she'd come back or if she would and that only left Guy and Lui. Both his son's knew about Phade, where she had been, what happened to her… the only two she trusted not to call her a liar or crazy.

Now there was a group of people in his home he had never seen before. His grandson was yelling and cursing at the top of his lungs… had the world gone mad?

"Grandfather…" Valkyrie breathed watching the salt and pepper haired man come into the lobby, dark eyes flashing with anger and raking the group assembled.

"You cant have him!" Sebastián yelled, he turned furious eyes on his sister. She could see the hurt, how much he tried not to show it. "You've got him and you took my Mom." He moved towards his grandfather shaking his head, refusing to let them take the one person who hadn't abandoned him. "You cant take my grandfather! You cant have him!"

"Sebastián, que te pasa, hijo?" Franco took hold of his grandson shoulders, worry on the old man's features.

"Es nuestro abuelo tambien." Valkyrie retorted upset that Bastían would act this way.

"Nexac Valkyrie." Jericho snapped. He yanked her back quickly letting go with a wince and hiss. "You burned…" he bit back the end, settling for a heated glare of his own.

"Quien…" Franco breathed but he could see. He knew who's they were, she was the same, the same eyes as his little girl, the same long waves, inky black…

"De donde…?"

"NO!" Sebastian yelled. They couldn't have him, they couldn't take his grandfather too. "You cant take them all!"

"Sebastián-."

"Usted tambien?" Sebastián whispered pulling away from his grandfather. "Los prefiere a ellos, tambien?" he could see the confusion on his grandfathers face, could see the hesitation, his pleading glance at the twins…

Sebastián said nothing as he ran up the stairs, ran to his Mom's suite, to his room. They were all leaving him…

"What the hell is going on? Who are they and where's Phade?" Buffy's eyes flashed like emeralds as she took in the Guardian's and Fury's, especially the young pair by Ryan.

"They are Phade's twins." Angel answered quietly. Everyone heard him, all the new Slayers, the Hell'sAngel's already knew but Franco… the old man's eyes widened, the confirmation of what he'd been thinking only sped up his heart.

"Grandfather?" Jericho questioned seeing his face pale. The old man wavered on his feet.

"Great." Valkyrie threw her hands up disgusted with herself. "First our brother's yelling, kicking us out, then accusing us of taking Mom, Dad and everyone else. Now, we're the cause for grandfather keeling over of a heart attack!"

"Heart attack?" Ryan echoed but it was Valkyrie who smacked Jericho motioning him towards their grandfather.

"Do your blue glow, brother."

"Oh!" Jericho immediately moved into action.

Connor watched them, all of them fuss around the old man. He couldn't remember having met him but he knew Phade. He couldn't forget her body slamming him onto the lobby's floor. One handed. With her back turned.

He'd been angry, before. Full of hate for the things Holtz had told him Angelus did. Every evil thing, everything the soulless demon had done… everything.

But it wasn't his Dad.

Angel wasn't like that.

After all Connor had done, sinking him in the ocean, taking Cordelia, helping to create Jasmine and all the trouble that had brought about… Angel still wanted the best for him. He didn't ask for anything from Wolfram & Hart aside from Connor getting a family and new memories, ones that replaced his warped upbringing with Holtz.

Connor couldn't help his disgust, all of them, how could they witness an argument like theirs and ignore the little boy.

 _"Mom wrote these…"_

He remembered sitting in the hallway with Sebastián, listening to him talk about Connor as a baby. No one had told him stories of Angel taking care of him, none of them had bothered but they were all busy looking for Angel or trying to get Cordelia's memory back.

Connor slipped past the new Slayers, so busy were they ogling 'Aquilles' they didn't even notice him. His Dad was basking beside Buffy, listening to the twins and Ryan. He headed upstairs, easily finding Phade's suite.

"This time, I do all the talking." Connor murmured knocking on the door.

"Wow," Buffy said yet again. "He's really… real. Aquilles."

Angel shifted, a glare permanently etched onto his features.

"You know, I never really thought the myths were real, but well, vampires weren't supposed to be real either." Here she glanced at Angel and noticed the dark look on his face. "What's wrong?"

 _'As if she didn't know.'_

"Nothing." He could see the determined glint in her eyes and before Buffy started asking more questions Angel asked one of his own. "What are you going to do about Phade?"

Aquilles turned away from Ahalya to face the vampire.

"Do?"

"Yeah. What are you doing?" Angel glared taking in the Fury's and both Guardian's. "Aren't any of you going to help her?"

"Help." Ahalya scoffed. "Vampire this is not your concern." She brushed him off.

"It's our concern." Jericho said coming to stand in the group. "Where's our Mother?"

"The Lady Nisha." Tane interjected drawing their attention before Ahalya could start another fight. "She has imprisoned Phade."

"What?" Ryan demanded.

"The Goddess… why?" Valkyrie questioned. Everyone ignored Ryan, it was as if he didn't exist to the Fury's and Guardian's. They found no use for the human and the twins… their concern was for their Mother.

"She has intervened." Nazrin answered.

"No, Mom stopped using the Væxça'táÿ." Valkyrie denied. "There is nothing she has seen that she would change."

"Valkyrie." Jericho warned but his sister ignored it.

"Mom didn't change Da-."

"Valkyrie!" Jericho cut in, his eyes flicking around the group. They all had curious looks, rather expectant one's from Kayzar, Nazrin and Tane. Aquilles and Ahalya… it was almost as if they knew what Valkyrie had done. "Is…right. Mom wouldn't intervene, she knows the rules. _We_ know…"

"Enough." Aquilles ordered. "It is time we returned."

"What?" Ryan stuck his head forward, noting how close the Fury's and both Guardian's had gotten. Both Buffy and Angel stood listening while Ryan had been pushed out, excluded, even his kids had forgotten about him. "Where do you think you're taking my kids?"

"They are not yours." Ahalya snapped. Ryan flinched from the glow in her eyes. He remembered Phade getting that same glow on one particularly 'hot' occasion.

"Not- I'm their Father." Ryan retorted ignoring his instincts to back off.

"Father?" the Fire Fury repeated. She laughed, cold, emotionless… "Did Phade tell you that?"

There was stony silence, even the whispering of the new Slayer's grew hushed as they tried not to look as if they were listening.

"Jericho, blabbed." Valkyrie snorted crossing her arms. Her twin refrained from saying what was on his mind, just glaring at her instead. Ahalya laughed again, both Tane and Nazrin could see she was ready to hurt the human. The Fury had been waiting for this one to throw his weight about, wanted to say what Phade had confided to her. All the questions from the twins about their Father she'd avoided, entertained them with something else and Ahalya would do as Phade had asked. She wouldn't reveal the reasons for her silence on the human. Not in front of her children though Ahalya was of the opinion they were old enough to know and understand.

"They have duties to perform, human." Tane stepped in, her calm demeanor soothing though the situation was beyond her subtle use of element.

"You took my wife." Ryan accused. "You kept her away from me, you kept my children from me and now she tells me they aren't mine. That my kids have to go because they have _duties_. You're not going to help my wife and all you can say is Phade _'interfered'_ with something."

"Ryan, dude its not them." Gunn interjected in an effort to calm the tense situation but he also didn't want to say why Phade wasn't there.

"The human rails. He is weak." Illyria noted with a bored look. "I wish to do violence."

"In a minute." Angel snapped barely hearing what the God said.

"Now, vampire." Illyria moved, her steps menacing and the new Slayers reacted instinctively. "There are demons outside these wall. I wish to kill more." They stood alert, weapons in reach or in hands and watched.

"Weak? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ryan snarled getting in the Gods face.

"Leave Fred out of this." Buffy ordered easily shoving Ryan back. She cast Fred a weird look wondering at her sudden cold personality and freakish costume.

"That's not Fred!" Ryan retorted. Buffy was surprised to hear that though she could understand why he'd say it. From what she remembered Willow saying, Fred was sort of like another Willow only not witchy or a lesbian and maybe a ton brainier.

"I'm missing info here." Buffy glanced at Angel who swiped a hand over his face.

"Giles didn't tell you." He sighed. Buffy was more concerned to learn Giles was keeping secrets again.

"Tell me what?"

"We needed Willow's help. We called Giles- he put me on hold." His annoyance was evident, that much Buffy could tell.

"Fred…" Gunn shook his head. He still couldn't reveal his part, the words stuck in his throat.

"One of the lab- Illyria was summoned. We needed a way to stop it, to save Fred and then when we called, Giles wouldn't help because he assumed we were evil." Angel finished.

Buffy's eyes widened. She'd known Angel was working at Wolfram & Hart. She told Giles to consider Angel one of the bad guys. The New Watchers Council wasn't going to have anything to do with him…

"I'm sorry." Buffy murmured. Sorry for more than she could say.

"Yeah, sorry." Ryan snapped. "I seem to hear you say that a lot. You said it when my wife is suddenly not dead anymore. You're Slayers said it when they told _us_ she was DEAD!"

"We didn't know." Buffy defended. "These guys just showed up, she was in pain and Willow couldn't help her." she took a deep breath and calmed herself. "I wasn't going to let her die there."

"They couldn't have stopped us." Kayzar stated. His tone wasn't smug though the words sounded the same. The Guardian was only stating a fact.

"You're not helping." Buffy retorted with a glare.

"Helping or not, the Powers have spoken." Aquilles stated. "We can not interfere." He scowled, upset his Fury would do something so foolish. Even if Phade hadn't known about the possible timelines she should have known better than to attack one of _theirs_. Those Powers That Be…

"How exactly did Phade interfere?" Buffy asked. No one had said what the woman had done to be imprisoned by one of the Powers.

"You should worry about yourselves." Ahalya warned. "And those the Others have sent to hunt you."

"Now, Slayer." Kayzar nodded towards Angel. "You have something to do."

Buffy opened her mouth to reply, to make some sort of smart ass remark as the Guardian turned to leave with the others. She just couldn't find something snappishly smart and scathing, nothing suitable. Her eyes flitted to Angel.

He didn't speak but he didn't look away from her either. This was where she had wanted to be. Vala was closer, a few hours away in StarCity and Giles had been adamant, he didn't want Buffy going to LA.

 _'This is where I want to be.'_

"Welcome to the Hyperion." Angel murmured.


	16. Chapter 16

Save humanity…

What a joke.

The Powers That Be, that's what they said.

Save humanity but no human will ever understand the things we've done. They can't understand our reasons for choosing this life.

They don't understand because they don't want to believe there are other things, creatures in the dark…

It's easier to blame it on a mugger, a serial killer, some psycho on a rampage…

Demons aren't real…

There is no boogie monster…

There's nothing under your bed…

No one is hiding in your closet…

It's what we say.

Save humanity…

But how can we?


End file.
